Lo llaman Amor
by justatwilightgirl
Summary: Edward Cullen era un ranchero práctico y realista,consciente de que necesitaba tener un hijo, pero no quería saber nada del amor ni de las complicaciones que conllevaba, Bella Swan era la bibliotecaria de la ciudad y se moría de ganas de tener un bebé, pero creía que ningún hombre estaría dispuesto a casarse con la virgen más vieja del lugar.
1. Prologo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen…. Los personajes son de nuestra Stephenie Meyer y La historia es una adaptación **

**Argumento:**

_Edward Cullen era un ranchero práctico y realista, consciente de que necesitaba tener un hijo, pero no quería saber nada del amor ni de las complicaciones que conllevaba. Así que ¿dónde podría encontrar una madre de alquiler que diera a luz a su hijo?_

_Bella Swan era la bibliotecaria de la ciudad y se moría de ganas de tener un bebé, pero creía que ningún hombre estaría dispuesto a casarse con la virgen más vieja del lugar. Así que ¿dónde podría encontrar al hombre capaz de «donar» lo necesario para hacer que su sueño se hiciera realidad?_

_Edward y Bella podían resolver sus respectivos problemas con ayuda del otro, pero ¿cómo iban a evitar las habladurías de la gente? La única solución era casarse y tener un hijo... ¡al estilo tradicional! Pero eso significaría hacer el amor de la manera más apasionada y maravillosa del mundo_

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con esta adaptación de una historia hermosa que la estaré adaptando a Edward y Bella **

**Espero les guste: D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo recuerden…. Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 1**

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo el método tradicional? — Bella Swan se ruborizó, pero alzó la barbilla con actitud desafiante. Era una mujer educada, culta. Y no permitiría que una discusión científica tan violenta como esa la intimidara. —Por si no lo sabía, doctor, se necesitan dos personas para concebir un hijo al estilo tradicional

—Bueno —rió el doctor—, reconozco que eso me lo explicaron en la primera lección. Y no es que no lo supiera, por mi experiencia en el asiento trasero del... no importa —se aclaró la garganta—. Vamos a ver, señorita Swan, no sé de dónde se ha sacado esa loca idea de...

—Doctor, la inseminación artificial no es ninguna idea loca, ni tampoco es ninguna novedad.

—Demonios, ya lo sé. Llevamos años practicándola con animales, pero me parece una lástima...

—Lo siento, pero no le estoy pidiendo su opinión personal —contestó ella, educada pero firme—. Lo único que quiero es saber a donde tengo que ir para que... que me la hagan.

—Está completamente decidida, ¿verdad? —preguntó el médico reclinándose en el asiento.

—Sí, es una decisión meditada, no un capricho. He pensado detenidamente en las complicaciones, y estoy convencida de que las satisfacciones pesarán mucho más que los posibles inconvenientes.

— ¿Se da cuenta de que una madre soltera podría despertar todo tipo de habladurías aquí, aún hoy en día? Este pueblo es pequeño.

—Si las murmuraciones llegan a ser un problema, siempre puedo marcharme a otro sitio cuando haya nacido mi hijo y decir que soy divorciada —respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

A finales del siglo XX ser madre soltera no tenía por qué suponer un problema, pero Bella se daba perfecta cuenta de que una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica. El médico se inclinó hacia delante suspirando y comentó:

—Podría hacerlo aquí mismo, sin problemas, señorita Swan. No tenemos un gran hospital con todas las facilidades; pero, suponiendo que tuviera usted donante, podría hacer la inseminación en cualquier momento.

—No tengo... donante —contestó Bella cerrando los ojos—. Suponía que podría acudir a un banco de esperma...

Bella Swan había leído artículos sobre el tema en su lugar de trabajo, la biblioteca de Caliente, Colorado, donde pasaba la mayor parte del día. Pero en la biblioteca no había donantes de esperma. Ni siquiera había demasiados hombres. Solo había libros. Y polvo. Era una biblioteca grande, regalo de uno de los habitantes del pueblo que había muerto sin dejar descendencia y cuya herencia servía también para pagar su salario.

—Bueno, sería la solución ideal si hubiera un banco de esperma, pero no lo hay. Y si tiene que acudir a uno de Denver, le va a salir muy caro.

—Tengo dinero ahorrado.

—Mmm, si hubiera alguien aquí, en el pueblo...

—Doctor, ¿podría darme usted el nombre de algún banco de esperma en Denver, donde pudiera comenzar con el procedimiento? Sería lo mejor para facilitar al máximo todo el... proceso.

Bella estaba deseando terminar con aquella entrevista. Hubiera debido de investigar hospitales y bancos de esperma por su cuenta, en lugar de molestarse en pedir aquella cita. Pero Alice, su mejor amiga, le había sugerido que fuera a ver al doctor Grable.

—Creo que conozco a un donante —afirmó de pronto el médico, volviendo la vista hacia ella desde la lejanía.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Bella abriendo inmensamente los ojos y parpadeando varias veces, extrañada.

—Creo que conozco a una persona de este pueblo que podría ser su donante. Y es un buen candidato, se lo aseguro. Buena sangre. Le dará un bebé saludable.

—No creo que...

—Tiene que hablar con él, le interesará. Y a él lo ayudará.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿cómo que lo ayudaré?, ¿de qué puede servirle a ningún hombre ser donante de esperma? No quiero a ningún donante de este pueblo, me causaría todo tipo de problemas.

—No, que yo sepa. Y le ahorraría un montón de dinero. A menos que tenga ahorrado bastante más del que gana en la biblioteca. Le aseguro que eso puede ser un problema. Hoy en día, tener hijos no es barato. Ni siquiera con el método tradicional.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña. El dinero, desde luego, siempre era una preocupación, ya que no tenía familia, pero...

El médico le tendió un papel. Bella lo tomó y leyó un nombre y una dirección. Edward Cullen. No lo conocía, pero sabía que tenía un enorme rancho en la zona. Y, desde luego, jamás visitaba la biblioteca. Tampoco lo había visto nunca en la iglesia.

—¿Por qué...?

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó el médico, alzando ambas cejas.

—¿Por qué iba a querer este hombre... ser donante?

—Eso no puedo discutirlo con usted. Tengo que mantener la confianza que los pacientes depositan en mí. Lo único que puedo decirle es que... que lo discuta con el Sr. Cullen. ¿Qué daño puede hacerle? Podría ahorrarle mucho dinero. Además de tiempo, claro.

—¿Tiempo? Ahora mismo tengo dos semanas de vacaciones. Suponía que eso bastaría para...

—¡Válgame Dios! Estas cosas jamás se hacen en un periquete. No es como ir al supermercado, querida. A veces lleva meses.

—Sí, pero...

—Vaya a ver a Edward. Lo llamaré por teléfono y le diré que va usted a visitarlo. ¿Sería posible que fuera ahora mismo?

—Sí, pero... no... Bueno, está bien, supongo que podría, pero... ¿no sería mejor esperar a que usted hablara con él, y le diera tiempo para pensarlo? —preguntó Bella, completamente colorada.

—No, cuanto antes mejor. Lo llamaré y le diré que va usted de camino —afirmó el médico esperando a que ella diera su aprobación—. Si Edward no resuelve su problema, le haré una lista de los lugares a los que puede ir en Denver. Solo hay un par que merezcan mi confianza para asuntos tan delicados como este —añadió el médico poniéndose en pie y dando la vuelta a la mesa, para darle golpecitos en el hombro a Bella mientras ella se levantaba—. Me alegro de que haya venido a contarme su problema, señorita Swan. De un modo u otro, lo resolveremos.

De pronto, Bella se encontró fuera de la consulta, con la puerta cerrada. Miró el papel que le había dado el médico y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera accedido a discutir algo tan personal con un extraño. ¿Cómo pedirle a un desconocido que fuera el padre de su hijo? La sola idea la hizo echarse a temblar. Bella se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita Swan? —preguntó la enfermera, cliente habitual de la biblioteca.

—Sí, estoy bien —se apresuró a contestar Bella—. Señorita Cope, ¿conoce usted a... a Edward Cullen?

—Claro, lleva toda la vida viviendo en este pueblo. Es un buen hombre.

—Gracias —respondió Bella temblando—. La... la veré luego... en la biblioteca, quiero decir.

—Claro, iré el sábado, como siempre. Los últimos libros que me recomendó eran estupendos —se despidió la enfermera con una enorme sonrisa, guiando a otra paciente a la consulta.

Bella respiró hondo y se apresuró a salir, antes de que nadie notara su estado de nerviosismo. Una vez al volante del coche, volvió a leer la dirección que le había dado el médico. El papel estaba húmedo y arrugado, pero se podía leer. La situación a la que iba a enfrentarse era muy violenta.

Bella se encogió de hombros y recordó que se había prometido a sí misma reunir valor. Sin duda, sería violento. Pero no más violento que ser la virgen de más edad de todo el pueblo. Suspiró y arrancó.

Sí, se lo había prometido a sí misma. Se negaba a seguir limitando su vida a un montón de libros. Adoraba los libros, pero eran solo eso: libros. Deseaba algo más de la vida. Deseaba tener un hijo al que cuidar, al que demostrarle su amor, formar una familia. Aunque eso significara pasar por una situación violenta.

El ama de llaves de Edward Cullen, Harry, era un vaquero al que lo había herido un toro hacía unos años. Para él, montar a caballo era más doloroso que fregar suelos. Harry buscó a su jefe en uno de los enormes establos, detrás de la casa.

—¿Edward, estás ahí?

—Sí, Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

—El médico quiere que lo llames por teléfono. Dijo que era importante.

—¿Dijo de qué se trataba? —preguntó Edward con el pulso repentinamente acelerado.

—No.

—Gracias, iré dentro de un momento.

Edward permaneció inmóvil hasta escuchar el ruido de la puerta del establo cerrarse. Harry se había marchado. Respiró hondo, tratando de dominar los nervios y el miedo, y caminó en dirección a la casa.

No había motivo para ponerse nervioso. Probablemente aquella llamada no tuviera nada que ver con lo que ambos habían hablado la semana anterior, cuando él fue a visitarlo a la consulta. Era imposible que Doc hubiera encontrado a nadie tan deprisa.

Lo cierto era que el médico se había mostrado tan poco entusiasta con la idea, que Edward había salido de allí convencido de que no volvería a tener noticias suyas. No obstante, su decisión era perfectamente lógica. Tres años de luto por su difunta mujer eran más que suficientes. Tres años de luto por su adorada Tanya y por su hijito, fallecido en el parto.

Edward sabía que no podía arriesgarse de nuevo a enamorarse. Era demasiado doloroso. Pero necesitaba un hijo que continuara con la tradición familiar, con el rancho. Y que le diera un sentido a su vida, que hiciera que el futuro mereciera la pena.

Doc Grable, el médico del pueblo, no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de buscar una madre de alquiler. El viejo se creía con derecho a interferir en sus planes simplemente porque había sido él quien lo había traído al mundo. Pero, según parecía, había cambiado de opinión. Edward se dirigió directamente a su despacho en lugar de utilizar el teléfono de la cocina, donde Harry podía oírlo.

—¿Doc?, soy Edward Cullen. ¿Me has llamado?

—Sí, te he mandado a una mujer. Ahora es cosa tuya. Sigo pensando que no es buena idea, pero he hecho cuanto he podido por ti.

—Gracias, Doc. ¿Cuándo vendrá?

—Debe estar de camino, si no se ha arrepentido. Se llama Bella Swan —antes de que Edward pudiera hacer más preguntas, Doc añadió—: Lo siento, tengo que colgar. Hay pacientes esperando.

La mano de Edward temblaba al colgar el teléfono. No había vuelta atrás. Se quedó inmóvil, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparado para recibir visitas. Olía a caballo.

—¡Harry! —gritó corriendo escaleras arriba—. Me voy a la ducha. Si viene alguien, que me espere.

El futuro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y Edward no quería echar a perder aquella oportunidad.

—Edward, ha venido a verte una dama —gritó Harry alzando la vista hacia las escaleras.

Una dama.

Edward se miró por última vez al espejo, sintiéndose como un completo idiota. Rara vez se miraba, pero era importante causar buena impresión a la mujer que lo esperaba. Después de todo, iba a ser la madre de su hijo.

Edward respiró hondo, se alisó el pelo y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Sabía que Harry habría llevado a la visita al salón que jamás utilizaban, así que se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta para echar un primer vistazo.

Nada más aparecer él, ella alzó la vista y se puso de pie. No era ninguna belleza, como Tanya. Sus rasgos eran suaves. Era una mujer alta y delgada, larguirucha casi. Sin embargo, eso le hacía más fácil la tarea. Eso, y el hecho de que nunca antes la hubiera visto.

—¿Es usted el señor Cullen?

—Sí, señora. ¿Y usted es la señora Swan?

—Señorita Swan —lo corrigió ella.

Edward frunció el ceño. Desde el principio había estado convencido de que la mujer que accediera a hacer un trato con él estaría casada. Incluso había creído que sería madre. Por lo que había leído, ese era el perfil típico de las madres de alquiler.

—¿No está usted casada?

—No.

Bella no dio más explicaciones, pero tampoco apartó la vista. Eso le gustó. Su hijo no debía tener una madre tímida.

De pronto, Edward se dio cuenta de que ambos seguían de pie, así que atravesó la habitación y señaló el sofá.

—Por favor, siéntese.

Al sentarse ella, Edward observó que llevaba una falda larga que ocultaba sus piernas. Probablemente tuviera los tobillos gruesos, pensó. Pero eso no era demasiado importante para un niño, se dijo. Ella era morena, como él. Tanya era rubia, de cabellos casi dorados. Y tenía una preciosa sonrisa. Aquella mujer, en cambio, ni siquiera sonreía. Pero claro, dar a luz a un niño era una cuestión muy seria. Edward se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Supongo que no tiene usted problemas de salud.

—No, ¿y usted? —contestó ella irguiéndose tensa, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, ninguno.

Un silencio tenso reinó entre ellos. Edward trató de concentrarse en lo que tenía que decirle.

—Comprende usted que después... es decir, que no habrá contacto entre nosotros, ¿entiende?

La reacción de ella fue muy curiosa. Pareció suspirar aliviada, y sus labios dibujaron una esperanzada sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa, aunque esbozada solo a medias, hizo a Edward volver a evaluar con más justicia su primera impresión de ella. Los ojos chocolates eran cálidos, y el rubor de las mejillas confería cierta vida a la pálida piel. A pesar del peinado severo, con un moño bien tirante en lo alto de la cabeza, ella le pareció de pronto más joven.

—¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

—Treinta y dos —respondió ella parpadeando—. ¿Y usted?

—Treinta y tres —dijo Edward examinándola. Sí, esa era la edad que le había parecido. Quizá incluso le hubiera echado uno o dos años más—. ¿Está usted segura de que es lo suficientemente joven?

—No creo que eso sea asunto suyo —contestó ella.

—Tengo mucho interés en que este... este trato sea un éxito —repuso Edward, sorprendido.

—Mi edad no es problema en absoluto —afirmó ella, resuelta.

—Está bien —afirmó al fin Edward, fiándose de ella. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía sentido que Doc le mandara una mujer incapaz de tener un hijo—. ¿Tiene usted alguna pregunta qué hacer?

—Sé... yo sé por qué hago esto, señor Cullen, pero no comprendo... ¿cuáles son sus razones?, ¿espera una recompensa? —preguntó Bella mirando a su alrededor, como si estuviera tasando sus posesiones.

—¿Es que Doc no le ha explicado las condiciones?

—No, dijo que no podía traicionar la confianza de sus pacientes —sacudió la cabeza Bella.

—Bueno, pues es muy simple. Quiero tener un hijo, y estoy dispuesto a pagar —explicó Edward inclinándose hacia delante, esperando respuesta.

—¿Que está dispuesto a pagar? Pero... pero ¿por qué?

Edward frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a servir gratis de madre de alquiler? Algo no encajaba. ¿Se trataba de una trampa?

—Supongo que es lo que se espera de mí. Pido mucho a cambio.

—Le aseguro, señor Cullen, que no es en absoluto necesario que me pague. Incluso estoy dispuesta a pagarle yo a usted —comentó Bella alzando la barbilla, como si esperara que él aceptara su oferta.

Edward se puso en pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón antes de decir:

—Vamos a ver, señorita Swan. ¿Está usted dispuesta a quedarse embarazada, a tener a mi hijo y a desaparecer gratis?

—Sí, si cree conveniente que me marche. Estoy dispuesta incluso a eso. El niño y yo encontraremos otro lugar donde vivir.

—¿El niño y usted? —Repitió Edward, incrédulo—. El niño se queda aquí, señorita Swan. En eso tenemos que estar de acuerdo.

—No, señor Cullen, por supuesto que no —respondió Bella poniéndose de pie, alarmada—. El niño es mío.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿y qué gano yo entonces? ¡Yo quiero a mi hijo! ¿Qué otra razón tendría para enfrentarme a una situación tan violenta?

—¿Creía usted que iba a darle al niño? —exigió saber ella, con dureza.

—¿No es para eso para lo que sirven las madres de alquiler?

—Se supone que usted solo va a ser el donante de esperma, no... no puede quedarse con el niño.

—¿Cree usted que yo permitiría que alguien se llevara a mi hijo? —preguntó Edward poniendo énfasis en cada palabra—. Ya he perdido a uno, no estoy dispuesto a perder otro.

Edward y Bella discutían el uno frente al otro, muy próximos. Él tenía las manos en las caderas, y su actitud era desafiante. Pero Bella era aún más alta de lo que él había supuesto. Apenas le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros. Tanya, en cambio, era menudita. No le llegaba siquiera a los hombros. Bella se dio la vuelta para recoger el enorme bolso sobre el sofá, y contestó:

—Es evidente que los dos... que he cometido un error. El doctor Grable dijo que usted podría ser mi donante. Lamento mucho haberle hecho perder el tiempo.

—¿Quiere decir que no está dispuesta a ser madre de alquiler?

—No.

Una vez más, Bella respondió con brevedad, sin malgastar palabras. Pasó por delante de él, en dirección a la puerta, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle mucho dinero.

—Me alegro. Y ahora, si me disculpa —contestó Bella tratando de soltarse, sin mirarlo.

—¿No le interesa?

—No —volvió a responder Bella brevemente, para bajar de inmediato la vista hasta los brazos de ambos.

—Ni siquiera me ha preguntado cuánto.

—Lo cual debería ser muestra de que no tengo ningún interés en su... oferta —respondió Bella alzando la vista al fin.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué la ha mandado Doc? —preguntó él, lleno de frustración, después de haber estado convencido de que había resuelto su problema.

—Esa pregunta tendrá que hacérsela al doctor Grable, señor Cullen. Yo también tengo una pregunta que hacerle —contestó Bella apretando los labios.

Edward se dio cuenta entonces, por primera vez, de lo generosos que eran esos labios. Una vez más, Bella trató de soltarse y dar un paso atrás. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas de vergüenza.

—Puede usted imponerme las condiciones que quiera, señorita Swan. Seré generoso —afirmó Edward, tenso, esperando que ella dijera una suma astronómica.

Edward estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera por su sueño. Pero ella no respondió lo que esperaba. En lugar de calcular una suma, sonrió y contestó:

—Mi sueño es para mí tan importante como el suyo lo es para usted, señor Cullen. No puedo hacer lo que me pide, bajo ningún concepto. Lamento mucho haberlo hecho perder el tiempo.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, salió del salón llevándose con ella sus sueños.


	3. Chapter 2

**Recuerden ni la historia….. Ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 2**

Alguien tenía que hacer de chivo expiatorio, y nadie mejor que Doc.

—Doc, ¿a qué diablos estás jugando? —preguntó Edward por teléfono.

—Vamos, Edward, cálmate. ¿Has hablado con la señorita Swan?

—Sí, he hablado con ella, pero no está dispuesta a ser madre de alquiler. ¡Quiere quedarse con el bebé! —exclamó Edward, horrorizado—. ¿Por qué me la has mandado?

—Ya sé que parece una locura, es cierto, pero como los dos queréis tener un hijo, pensé que... ¡Demonios!, lo siento, Edward, pero no me gustan las ideas de ninguno de vosotros dos. Esperaba que cambiarais de opinión.

—Bueno, pues lo has conseguido. Jamás me había sentido tan violento en la vida. ¿Quién es esa mujer? No la había visto nunca.

—Podrías haberla visto si no vivieras como un ermitaño. No vas ya ni a la iglesia, y mucho menos a las escasas fiestas del pueblo.

—¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar Edward.

—Es la bibliotecaria... vino a trabajar hace seis meses.

—¿Y por qué no se queda embarazada como todo el mundo?

—Esa misma pregunta le hice yo. Según parece, no tiene muchos candidatos.

Edward frunció el ceño. Ella no era ninguna belleza, pero tampoco parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por atraer al sexo opuesto, con aquella ropa que ocultaba su cuerpo, aquel peinado severo y sin maquillar. Aun así, estaban en Colorado. Y en Colorado eran escasas las mujeres solteras fuera de las grandes ciudades.

—¿Y por qué quiere tener un hijo?

—Eso no me lo dijo, solo quería información acerca de cómo quedarse embarazada —explicó Doc haciendo una pausa—. Si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a ella.

—¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo! —exclamó Edward, irritado y curioso sin embargo—. Encuéntrame a una madre de alquiler, ¿de acuerdo, Doc? Estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero no será fácil. Ni rápido. Por eso pensé que... bueno, déjalo. Haré lo que pueda.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó Rosalie Hale, una de las voluntarias que ayudaban a Bella con las tareas de la biblioteca y su mejor amiga.

Bella se sobresaltó. Se encogió de hombros y estiró un brazo, ocultando el artículo que estaba leyendo, y contestó:

—Nada importante.

—Sigues tratando de quedarte embarazada, ¿no es eso?

—¡Rose, calla! —exclamó Bella ruborizándose y mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien las había oído.

—Aún lo estás intentando, lo sé.

—Estoy leyendo un artículo, eso es todo.

—¿Cómo se titula?

—Alternativas.

—¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Y qué? Ya lo he intentado a tu modo. Fui a hablar con el doctor Grable, pero me dijo que tenía que ir a Denver —respondió Bella avergonzándose de decir una mentira.

Después de todo, era casi la verdad. Sin donante, tendría que acudir a Denver, a un banco de esperma.

Tras la desastrosa visita al señor Edward Cullen, Bella no había vuelto a la consulta del médico. No era masoquista. Prefería hacer la investigación por su cuenta. Y eso era lo que hacía. Aquel era el último de los artículos que iba a leer, antes de contactar con una clínica particular de Denver. De hecho, tenía el número de teléfono apuntado en un bloc. Solo le faltaba reunir valor para llamar.

Pero eso sería fácil, después de la visita a aquel vaquero... aquel alto, sexy y guapo vaquero. Durante la tarde de la visita, sus emociones habían sido intensas. Por un lado, Bella se había sentido feliz pensando que aquel sería el padre de su hijo. Por otro, se sintió muy confusa cuando él afirmó que quería quedarse con el niño. Su hijo, había dicho. Ni siquiera parecía considerar la posibilidad de que fuera niña. También se había enfadado y se había sentido desilusionada al ver que él no estaba dispuesto a cooperar. Y lo había compadecido al oírle decir que había perdido un hijo. Aquel era un sufrimiento demasiado grande para cualquier hombre.

Bella sentía curiosidad por conocer el pasado de Edward Cullen, pero a pesar de ello había decidido no hacer preguntas. ¿Cómo explicar su interés? Así que había preferido concentrarse en su problema. No podía olvidar su deseo. Bella adoraba su trabajo, creía en la necesidad de animar a la gente a leer, pero también quería un niño. Tener una familia, enseñar a la generación futura todas las cosas importantes que le habían enseñado a ella, conectar con el futuro...

—Bella, tú lo que necesitas es un hombre.

—Hoy en día ya no es necesario, Rose. Puedo arreglármelas sola, sin complicaciones —respondió ella con calma, tragándose su propio miedo.

—Has debido sufrir mucho con los hombres para que hables así. Te aseguro que no son tan malos.

Bella volvió la cabeza tratando de buscar otro tema de conversación. No quería discutir acerca de su insignificante experiencia con los hombres. La única vez en que había creído estar enamorada, él la había engañado y abandonado porque no había respondido como él deseaba. Y la había etiquetado de frígida. Bella vio la pila de libros nuevos recién llegados y preguntó:

—¿Has visto que hemos recibido la última novela romántica de Nora Roberts?, ¿te has apuntado en la lista de espera para leerla?

—No quiero hablar de libros, Bella. Lo que quiero hacer es...

—Buenos días, Rose, señorita Swan —las interrumpió una voz profunda.

Bella estuvo a punto de desmayarse. No hacía falta que se diera la vuelta o que Rose saludara al recién llegado para saber quién estaba de pie, frente al mostrador.

—¡Vaya, Edward!, ¡no te veía hacía siglos!, ¿qué estás haciendo tú en la biblioteca? —preguntó Rose con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Conoces a Bella...? Bueno, supongo que sí, porque si no, no la habrías llamado por su apellido.

—Hola, señor Cullen —saludó Bella evitando mirar a Rose y notando, sin embargo, la curiosidad de su amiga—. ¿Está buscando usted alguna cosa en particular?

—Sí, Edward, cuenta, ¿qué estás buscando? Jamás te había visto en la biblioteca.

—Bueno, Rose, en realidad lo que quiero es mantener una conversación en privado con la bibliotecaria —respondió Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿en serio? ¡Qué interesante!

—¿Quieres atender en el mostrador mientras hablo con el señor Cullen, por favor, Rose? No tardaré mucho.

—Encantada.

—¿Quiere acompañarme a mi despacho, señor Cullen? —continuó Bella mirando a Edward Cullen por primera vez, y respirando hondo ante aquel hombre con tanto sex appeal.

Él asintió y dio la vuelta al mostrador, quedándose quieto y esperando a que ella lo guiara. Bella abrió la puerta del pequeño despacho. Ojalá hubiera recogido la mesa aquella mañana. No era una maniática de la limpieza, pero tampoco quería que él se formara una mala opinión de ella. Medio riendo ante la ocurrencia, ya que al fin y al cabo le daba igual lo que pensara de ella, Bella tomó asiento y se puso seria. Esperó a que él se quitara el sombrero y lo colgara en el perchero, y sintió un estremecimiento. Lo que tenía que decirle debía ser importante cuando se quitaba el sombrero.

—¿Quiere usted sentarse? —preguntó ella educadamente, señalando la única silla del despacho.

Edward observó la silla con suspicacia, como si no creyera que pudiera sostenerlo. Y podía ser que tuviera razón. Él era un hombre grande, fuerte, con una sólida masa de músculos.

—Prefiero permanecer de pie. Esa silla no parece muy estable —sonrió Edward sin esperar respuesta.

Él se giró en dirección a la pequeña ventana. Bella sabía que solo daba al aparcamiento y a unos cuantos edificios. Detrás, lejos, se veían las montañas. La vista no era espectacular.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor...? —Bella se interrumpió recordando su última conversación. Por alguna razón, la pregunta le pareció inapropiada—. Es decir... ¿a qué ha venido?

Edward se giró hacia ella, sonriendo a medias con cierto brillo en los ojos. Era evidente que comprendía por qué Bella no había terminado la primera pregunta.

—Creo que le debo una disculpa.

—No... no entiendo por qué —respondió ella, sorprendida.

—Pues yo sí. Estaba enfadado cuando usted... por culpa del malentendido que surgió entre los dos, hace dos semanas. Creo que no me comporté como un caballero —Bella hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, pero no dijo nada. Edward continuó—. ¿Sabe?, había tomado una difícil decisión. Y quería seguir adelante con ella. Cuando Doc me informó de que usted venía a verme, supuse que él le había explicado mi oferta y que estaba de acuerdo. Casi podía ver a mi hijo... —Edward se interrumpió y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Un silencio tenso inundó la habitación, silencio que Bella se apresuró a llenar.

—Sí, supongo que encontrarse con la solterona de la bibliotecaria también debió resultar un shock.

—Si es usted solterona en Colorado, será por elección, señorita Swan —respondió él volviéndose—. Aquí no hay muchas mujeres donde elegir, excepto en las grandes ciudades del estado.

—Pues en la biblioteca tampoco se conoce a muchos hombres —contestó ella, ruborizada.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que no son grandes lectores.

—No —respondió él mirándola fijamente—, no me refería a por qué no conoce hombres, sino a por qué quiere tener un hijo.

Bella tragó, con la boca de pronto seca, y se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba dispuesta a desnudar su alma ante un extraño.

—¿Y por qué quiere tenerlo usted?

—Por las razones obvias —respondió él, sorprendido de que le devolviera la pregunta.

—Yo también.

—¡Pero esa respuesta no me sirve para nada! —exclamó él, frustrado.

—Es la misma que me ha dado usted.

—Sí, pero yo soy...

—¿Un hombre? —preguntó ella, terminando la frase.

—Así que me enfrento a una feminista, ¿es eso? —preguntó él con una sonrisa que lo hacía aún más atractivo.

—Se enfrenta usted a una mujer educada y culta, señor Cullen —respondió ella tomando un lápiz y comenzando a golpear un bloc de notas sobre la mesa, para evitar mirarlo—. No estoy dispuesta a aceptar estereotipos y limitaciones solo por mi condición de mujer.

—No se parece usted nada a Tanya —rió él de mala gana.

—¿Tanya? —preguntó ella, sospechando a quién se refería.

—Mi esposa. Ella... ella y mi hijo murieron durante el parto —murmuró él apartando la mirada—. Hace tres años —añadió, tragando saliva emocionado.

—Lo siento. No, probablemente no me parezca nada a ella.

—Ella era menudita... dulce y guapa —continuó Edward con un tono de voz soñador y triste que inmediatamente cambió por otro más firme—. Y siempre estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

—Bien, eso lo confirma. Definitivamente, no soy como Tanya —afirmó Bella, dispuesta a terminar con aquella conversación—. Le agradezco mucho la disculpa, pero no era necesaria —añadió Bella poniéndose en pie.

—¡Espere! Yo... aún no me ha explicado por qué quiere tener un hijo.

—Ni usted a mí.

—¡Le he hablado de Tanya y de mi hijo! —exclamó él. Al ver que ella no respondía, añadió de mal humor—: ¡Estoy tratando de llegar a una solución!

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, es que... no hay muchas... Doc ha sido incapaz de encontrarme una madre de alquiler —explicó al fin Edward mirándola como si esperara de ella una respuesta, cuando Bella no tenía nada que decir—, y me preguntaba si... si tendría que contratar a alguien para cuidar de mi hijo cuando nazca.

¿Por qué iba el señor Cullen a preguntarle a ella algo así... a menos que creyera que podía interesarle el puesto?, se preguntó Bella. Ella se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—Sí, pero yo no estoy buscando trabajo. Tendrá usted que contratar a una niñera.

—¿Por qué? Usted podría tener al niño, y yo contrataría sus servicios como niñera. El niño recibiría los mejores cuidados del mundo, lo cuidaría su propia madre —explicó Edward sonriendo y relajándose, como si por fin hubiera expuesto su caso.

—¿Y me iría a casa por las noches? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, yo podría encargarme de todo por las noches. Después de todo, sería su padre.

—Y los vecinos pensarían que he tenido un hijo suyo, probablemente a consecuencia de una aventura pasajera, y que se lo he cedido y usted me ha contratado como niñera.

—¡No me importa en absoluto qué piensen los vecinos! —gritó Edward.

—Puede que a usted no, pero eso puede hacer daño a su hijo. ¿Le importa su hijo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡por eso justamente estamos en este lío! —exclamó Edward. Bella se acercó a la puerta, pasando por delante de él, y agarró el picaporte—. ¡No abra esa puerta! —ordenó Edward, convencido de que ella iba a obedecer.

—Señor Cullen, está usted aquí de visita. No puede darme órdenes —añadió Bella abriendo—. Gracias por pasar a saludar.

Edward la observó como si ella le hubiera dado una bofetada. Finalmente dio un paso adelante y se acercó a ella, diciendo:

—¿No va usted siquiera a considerar mi oferta?

—No, gracias.

—Pero los dos conseguiríamos lo que queremos.

—No, señor Cullen. Usted conseguiría lo que quiere. Yo me quedaría con las migajas, ni siquiera con un trozo de la tarta. Y perdería mi buena reputación. ¿Le parece a usted que eso es conseguir lo que quiero?

Bella vio a Rosalie mirarlos a uno y a otro, y se arrepintió de haber sido tan cabezota y haber abierto la puerta. Edward seguía mirándola como si aún esperara una explicación. Pero en lugar de dársela, Bella se quedó mirándolo, agarrándose a la puerta. Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Finalmente, cuando estaba convencida de que no podría aguantar mucho más, él agarró el sombrero y se lo puso de mal humor, saliendo a pasos agigantados del despacho sin despedirse siquiera.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —preguntó Rosalie en dirección a Bella, una vez que ella llegó de nuevo al mostrador.

—Te quiero, Rose —suspiró Bella—, pero no voy a discutir esto contigo. Es privado —añadió haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, a pesar de sentir deseos de llorar.

—De acuerdo —convino Rosalie, asustada, viéndola tan vulnerable—. ¿Por qué no vuelves al despacho y trabajas un poco con los pedidos? Yo me ocuparé de todo aquí.

Bella dijo gracias con un murmullo y corrió al despacho. Cerró la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Estupendo, él había invadido también su lugar de trabajo. Un solo encuentro, y Bella había tenido problemas para sacarse a Edward Cullen de la cabeza. Había sido un error creer por un momento que él podía ser el padre de su hijo.

Pero por estúpida que fuera la idea, Bella había soñado con la posibilidad de concebir un hijo al estilo tradicional, como decía el doctor Grable. Era una extraña fantasía para una mujer supuestamente frígida. Aquellas intensas fantasías y sueños la habían debilitado, haciéndola más vulnerable... haciéndola anhelar algo que sabía que no podría tener nunca.

La descripción de Edward de su mujer y su tono de voz, teñido de amor, la había hecho sentir un vacío en su propio corazón. ¿Por qué no había encontrado ella a un hombre que la amara como él amaba a su mujer?, ¿por qué seguía sola?

Y lo más importante: ¿por qué resultaba tan difícil tener un hijo sola, para deshacerse de una vez por todas de su soledad? Bella se había enfrentado al hecho de que, en parte, su deseo de tener un bebé era un deseo egoísta. Pero también sabía que cuidaría y amaría a su hijo, que se preocuparía por él, como una buena madre.

Su hijo. El hijo de Edward. Pero no podía ser el mismo niño, a pesar de aquella ingeniosa propuesta. Jamás funcionaría.

Podía funcionar. Simplemente con que aquella mujer no se mostrara tan difícil. Al fin y al cabo, le estaba ofreciendo lo que quería. Edward recordó en silencio las palabras de Bella. Bueno, casi. ¿Acaso no podía conformarse con la propuesta que le había hecho? El deseo de sostener a su hijo en brazos le resultaba irresistible. Podía verse a sí mismo enseñándoselo todo acerca del rancho, compartiendo el pasado y el futuro. Edward lo amaría igual que había amado a Tanya y al bebé que ella le había dado. Con todo su corazón.

Edward se sentó al volante de la camioneta y tamborileó con los dedos. ¿Qué hacer? Doc no parecía muy convencido de que fuera a encontrar a nadie dispuesto a satisfacer sus deseos. El viejo le había sugerido que fuera a Denver a buscar a una pobre mujer que necesitara dinero desesperadamente. Pero Edward no deseaba que la madre de su hijo fuera una mujer cualquiera de la calle. La madre de su hijo debía ser una mujer fuerte, saludable.

De pronto Edward rió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No podía decirse que la señorita Swan fuera débil. Ni dócil. Ni agradable. Además, era alta. Con Tanya, Edward había estado preocupado por sus futuros hijos. Ella era tan menudita... ¿Qué habría ocurrido si...? Pero pensar en ello era como traicionar su amor. No obstante... .

Edward arrancó. No estaba dispuesto a pensar esas cosas. De todos modos, ya no importaba. Tanya estaba muerta. Ya no tendrían más hijos juntos.

Al frenar delante de un semáforo, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba a media manzana de la consulta de Doc. Iría a verlo y le contaría la última conversación mantenida con la desagradable señorita Swan.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —preguntó Doc con una expresión cómica, tras revelarle Edward los detalles de la conversación.

—Acabo de decírtelo. Le ofrecí...

—Ya te he oído. ¡Dios mío, hijo!, ¿pero es que no tienes sentido común?

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi oferta? Ella consigue tener un niño y cuidarlo, y encima le pago.

—¿Y qué te respondió? —sonrió Doc.

—Ni siquiera se ha parado a considerarlo.

—No me sorprende.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me sugeriste hablar con una mujer tan desagradable?

—¿Desagradable?, ¿Bella Swan, desagradable? Todo el mundo la quiere. Es paciente con las personas mayores, es cariñosa y amable con los niños, y extremadamente capaz en su trabajo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Pues conmigo no ha sido ni amable, ni cariñosa, ni paciente —se quejó Edward.

—¿Y tú?, ¿fuiste tú alguna de esas cosas con ella?

—¡Demonios, no! Acabo de conocerla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué esperas que ella lo sea?

—Ya estás dándole la vuelta a la tortilla, igual que ella —se quejó de nuevo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Edward, eres un niño malcriado. Llevas ocho años dando órdenes en el rancho, y esperas que todo el mundo te obedezca. Tu mujer era dulce y guapa, pero habría saltado de un puente si tú se lo hubieras pedido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te negó algo?

—Hoy —contestó Edward, serio.

—Exacto, por eso te molesta que ella no vea las cosas del modo en que las ves tú.

—Está bien, está bien —contestó Edward poniéndose en pie de un salto y caminando de un lado a otro de la consulta—, quizá no sea tan buen trato para ella, pero... pero Doc, yo necesito un hijo —susurró con la cabeza gacha—. Necesito una razón para seguir adelante, para alzar la vista al frente.

—Lo sé, hijo, lo sé —afirmó el doctor Grable poniéndose en pie y agarrando a Edward por los hombros—, por eso voy a ayudarte.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ni las historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 3**

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward con voz ronca. Su intención no había sido la de derrumbarse delante de Doc ni, para el caso, delante de nadie. Edward estaba nervioso, ansioso por calmarse y retomar el control.

—Es sencillo, cásate con ella —contestó el doctor.

—No puedo hacer eso, Doc, ¡y tú lo sabes! —respondió Edward, perplejo, pensando que el médico se había vuelto loco.

—Por supuesto que puedes.

—No, no puedo —negó Edward—. No puedo permitirme... ¡yo quería a Tanya!

—Ya sé que la querías, hijo, pero eso no significa que no puedas volver a casarte. Muchos hombres lo hacen —comentó Doc volviendo a su sillón—. Ven, siéntate, hablemos de ello.

—¡No! Cuando perdí a Tanya y al bebé, juré que nunca más... ¡No puedo hacerlo, Doc! —volvió a negar Edward apretando los dientes, llorando a pesar de creer que ningún hombre debía llorar, y menos en público.

—Aquel año lo pasaste mal —comentó Doc con calma—. Después de todo, tu padre también había muerto hacía unos meses. Y tu amigo Jacob murió en un accidente de tráfico en Denver. Fueron tiempos duros para ti —comentó Doc. Edward sacudió la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Últimamente, no hacía más que mirar por la ventana—. Escucha, todo eso no importa.

No te estoy pidiendo que te enamores de la señorita Swan, solo te pido que te cases con ella.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Doc. Si antes había creído que se había vuelto loco, en ese momento estaba por completo seguro.

—Vamos, Doc, si ni siquiera ha considerado la oferta que le he hecho hoy. Si voy y le cuento esa nueva idea, me dará con la puerta en las narices.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que por qué? ¡Ninguna mujer se pararía siquiera a considerar una proposición de ese tipo! ¡Es un insulto!

—Pues yo estoy completamente convencido de que hay más matrimonios de conveniencia que matrimonios por amor. Desde un punto de vista práctico, sería ideal para satisfacer todas las expectativas de los dos.

—No veo cómo —contestó Edward escuchando atentamente y tomando asiento frente a Doc.

—Tú consigues un hijo y alguien que lo cuide —comenzó diciendo Doc, mientras alzaba un dedo por cada razón que iba señalando—. Y sin cotilleo. Ella consigue el hijo que quiere y alguien que los apoye a los dos. Y sin cotilleo.

Desde ese punto de vista, la idea de Doc parecía de lo más simple. Pero Edward estaba convencido de que ninguna mujer lo vería bajo ese punto de vista.

—No creo que la señorita Swan esté de acuerdo contigo. De hecho, estoy convencido de que no lo estaría. ¡No ha dado su brazo a torcer en nada de lo que yo le he dicho!

—Quizá no hayas sabido acercarte a ella. Tienes que hacerlo de un modo romántico, sacarla a cenar...

—¡Espera un minuto! —Exclamó Edward saltando de la silla e interrumpiéndolo, antes de que pudiera terminar—. ¡Dijiste que nada de romances!

—No, dije que nada de amor. Pero a las mujeres les gustan los romances. Ya sabes: flores, regalos... Sólo te costaría un poco de dinero, y tenerlo siempre presente.

—No pienso dejar que se haga falsas ilusiones —musitó Edward sin darse cuenta de que, con esa frase, parecía haber accedido—. ¡Aún no he dicho que sí! —se apresuró a añadir.

—Piénsalo, hijo. Tú piénsalo.

Bella se recobró en pocos minutos. Era una estupidez desear lo que no podía tener. Había aprendido la lección tiempo atrás, mientras observaba a las bellas y menuditas rubias como Tanya Cullen hacer el papel de reinas de la fiesta y ella, menos afortunada, se quedaba en casa esperando a que sonara el teléfono.

No era ninguna sorpresa que Edward Cullen siguiera enamorado de su difunta mujer. Ni que llorara aún por su hijo. Su dolor había vuelto a conmoverla. Comprendía perfectamente por qué quería tener otro hijo, por mucho que él no comprendiera, en cambio, las razones de ella. Pero exactamente igual que él, no podía rendirse y abandonar su sueño.

Bella se encogió de hombros y descolgó el teléfono. Estaba decidida a tener un hijo. Marcó el número anotado en el bloc. Tras una conversación con una clínica de fertilización de Denver, se sintió un poco mejor.

La vida era extraña. Edward Cullen tenía todo lo que ella deseaba. Pero aun así, él no se sentía mejor que ella. De hecho, su situación era peor porque ni siquiera podía concebir un hijo.

Nada más salir del despacho, Rosalie escrutó su rostro preocupado.

—Estoy bien —comentó Bella con una sonrisa.

—Si Edward te ha insultado o te ha hecho daño de algún modo, dímelo. Yo lo quiero mucho, pero no pienso tolerar que te falte al respeto.

Bella rió. Rosalie, por lo general tan serena, parecía alterada, apretaba los labios. Habría sido divertido verla hacer reproches a Edward Cullen. Pero no iba a mentir.

—No me ha hecho nada, Rose. Ha sido solo un malentendido. Simplemente vino a ofrecerme disculpas.

—¿Y esas disculpas te han hecho llorar? —preguntó Rosalie, escéptica.

—Es que... me da pena de él. Es tan triste eso de que su mujer y su hijo murieran...

Rosalie no pareció muy convencida, pero tampoco hizo más preguntas. Por desgracia, tuvo que ponerse a hablar precisamente del tema que Bella tenía más interés en evitar, aparte del de Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el tema del niño?

—Exactamente lo que había planeado. He llamado a una clínica en Denver; tengo cita el próximo viernes para un primer análisis preliminar.

—¿Y vas a cerrar la biblioteca?

—No, esperaba convencerte a ti y a otra voluntaria para que me sustituyerais. ¿Querrás, Rose, por favor? No quiero esperar más.

Los viernes eran de los días de más trabajo en la biblioteca, pero Bella no quería esperar. De hecho, ya que precisamente ese día era viernes, aún tendría que esperar una semana entera. Siete largos días. ¿Y si descubría que no podía tener niños? El panorama sería tan negro como el de Edward Cullen.

Pero debía dejar de pensar en ese hombre. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Él habría podido ser el príncipe azul, el sueño de muchas mujeres. Pero era un engreído. Era de esos hombres que creen que las mujeres deben andar por ahí descalzas y preñadas.

—Sigo pensando que aún podrías encontrar a un hombre al que le interesara casarse. Solo tendrías que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo —insistió Rosalie—. ¿Vas a venir mañana por la noche a la fiesta?

—No creo, Rose. No sé bailar, y no tendré tiempo para cocinar nada.

—Yo prepararé algo por ti. Haré dos tartas. Me prometiste que vendrías a la próxima reunión —comentó Rose, decidida a convencerla—. Es lo justo si quieres que te sustituya el viernes que viene.

—¡Eso es chantaje, Rosalie Hale!

—Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Me dará resultado?

—Bueno, supongo —accedió Bella recordando que había hecho una promesa y que necesitaba su ayuda en la biblioteca—. Pero yo cocinaré.

—Como quieras. En realidad, yo jamás he preparado nada que no sea tarta. Si llevas una de las mías, todo el mundo se dará cuenta. La gente pensará que no sabes cocinar, y así jamás pescarás marido.

—¡Rose! Voy a la fiesta para hacer vida social, no a pescar marido. He tomado una decisión —añadió Bella tratando de dejar clara su posición.

—Por supuesto, Bells —confirmó Rosalie, irónica—. Eso era exactamente lo que quería decir. Será mejor que me vaya a casa si es que quiero tener lista la tarta para esta noche. No te quedes trabajando hasta muy tarde tú tampoco, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, tranquila —contestó Bella pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer: preparar un postre para la reunión de la iglesia de aquella noche y hacerse a la idea de lo que iba a hacer el viernes de la semana siguiente.

—Ah, y ponte tu vestido más bonito esta noche, no lo olvides —recomendó Rosalie deteniéndose un momento en el dintel de la puerta, antes de salir.

—¡Rose!

Rosalie jamás se daba por vencida. Estaba convencida de que, algún día, un hombre se vería atraído hacia su amiga. Tenía más fe que Bella, pero resultaba muy reconfortante.

Edward se observó delante del espejo. Desde el momento de tomar la decisión de contratar a una madre de alquiler, había pasado más tiempo delante del espejo que en los últimos tres años. ¿Iba correctamente vestido? Los vaqueros estaban limpios, la camisa planchada. El abrigo de sport, aunque antiguo, aún le sentaba bien. Tanya lo había escogido para él.

Edward acarició la solapa, volviendo nuevamente a pensar en su difunta mujer. Habían permanecido casados poco más de un año. Ella era diez años más joven que él, casi una niña, cuando se enamoraron. La familia de ella vivía en una granja cerca de la ciudad. A Tanya le encantaba el rancho, la casa grande, y el hecho de tener tanto dinero para gastar.

Eso era lo que más echaba de menos, su forma de disfrutar de la vida. El padre de Edward había estado enfermo durante dos años, hasta hacerle olvidar cómo sonreír. En cambio, cuando Tanya apareció en su vida, era como si el sol brillara constantemente. Los últimos tres años, por el contrario, los había vivido en plena oscuridad.

Bien, aquella noche asistiría a una fiesta. Doc lo había persuadido para que probara su idea. Edward no estaba del todo convencido de que pudiera hacerlo, pero comprendía que tenía sentido. Se apartó del espejo, su aspecto no tenía importancia. Ni sus recuerdos. Lo que necesitaba era ser práctico. Al entrar en la cocina, vio a Harry fregando el suelo.

—¿Has preparado un postre para que lo lleve esta noche?

—Sí, jefe, pero ya sabes que no hace falta que lleves nada. Son las mujeres las que tienen que llevar algo —contestó Harry mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi aspecto?

—Nada, estás muy elegante —rió Harry.

—Cuidado, amigo, o le diré a la señorita Appleworth que estás deseando que te haga compañía.

Harry se echó a temblar. La señorita Kate Appleworth, que había estado casada cinco veces, era famosa por el interés que se tomaba en los vaqueros.

—Si esa mujer viene a por mí, me largaré del condado en menos que canta un gallo, jefe. Y entonces no tendrás quien te cocine ni te limpie la casa.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Hasta mañana —se despidió Edward recogiendo la ensalada de patata que Harry había preparado.

Al menos había logrado escapar sin que su sirviente comentara nada acerca del hecho de que iba a asistir a una fiesta. Edward esperaba hacer su entrada sin llamar la atención. Por eso había decidido llegar un poco tarde, para que todo el mundo estuviera bailando y charlando, figurándose que de ese modo nadie lo vería ni notaría su presencia.

Pero al contrario todo el mundo volvió la vista hacia él. La música había cesado, y todos se acercaron al unísono a saludarlo. Era como si Edward hubiera estado invernando durante un siglo entero.

—¡Edward!, ¡cuánto me alegro de verte! No sabía que ibas a aventurarte a salir de casa —comentó un vecino.

Otro comenzó a hablar de la última vez que lo había visto, pero tuvo que interrumpirse al recordar que había sido con ocasión del funeral de Tanya y del bebé. Un tercero se apresuró a comentar entonces los problemas del rancho. Una anciana mujer le quitó la ensaladera de las manos con una enorme sonrisa, y por último Doc lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó al salón.

Edward deseó escapar exactamente en la dirección opuesta. Aquella noche todo el mundo hablaba a hurtadillas acerca de él. Y él tenía mucho que pensar. Doc parecía comprender cómo se sentía.

—Has hecho bien viniendo, hijo. El primer paso es el más difícil. Ella ya está aquí, y está realmente guapa. ¿La ves? En el otro extremo del salón, con Rose.

Edward la vio. Isabella Swan estaba guapa de verdad. Llevaba una blusa que se ajustaba a las curvas de su silueta, algo que sorprendió a Edward, y una falda con vuelo. Tuvo que reconocer que estaba equivocado. Bella no tenía los tobillos gordos. De pronto comenzó de nuevo la música.

—Ve y sácala a bailar —recomendó Doc alentándolo con un susurro.

—Pero si acabo de llegar, Doc.

—No importa, es tarde ya.

Edward volvió la cabeza y observó al vaquero que sacaba a bailar a la bibliotecaria. Mike Newton era un hombre nervioso, y siempre se consideraba el alma de las fiestas. A veces resultaba demasiado animado para el resto de los asistentes. Edward apretó los dientes, y observó a Mike deslizar un brazo por la cintura de Bella y estrecharla. Pero enseguida se relajó, en cuanto vio a la dama quitar la mano del vaquero de su cadera y dar un paso atrás, haciéndole un educado comentario. Al menos Bella no se mostraba más complaciente con Mike de lo que se había mostrado con él.

—Eh, Edward, he oído decir que te has comprado un semental nuevo —comentó un vecino.

Edward se vio enseguida envuelto en una conversación acerca de ranchos, y casi llegó a olvidar el motivo por el que había acudido a la fiesta.

—¿Pero es que no vas a bailar con ella? —susurró al fin Doc, tirando de Edward para llevarlo aparte.

—¿Qué dices, Doc? —preguntó Seth Clearwater, de pie al lado de Edward.

—Solo le sugería a Edward que baile un poco. Si aún recuerda cómo se hace.

—Bueno, supongo que es una de esas cosas que no se olvidan nunca —rió Joe—. Como montar en bicicleta.

Edward no tenía ganas de seguir la recomendación de Doc, pero se había prometido a sí mismo darse una oportunidad. Observó el salón y vio a Bella abandonar la pista de baile con otra pareja distinta. ¿Es que había estado todo el tiempo bailando?, ¿qué necesidad tenía de encontrar un donante si podía escoger entre tantos hombres? Aquella idea no lo hizo muy feliz. Edward atravesó el salón y se detuvo ante ella.

—Buenas noches, Bella. ¿Quieres bailar?

—Gracias, pero creo que esta noche ya he pisado bastantes pies —sonrió ella con cierta frialdad.

Edward no podía creer que ella lo rechazara. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y él la tomó de la mano, diciendo:

—Creo que mis pies podrán soportarlo.

—Señor Cullen, no quiero bailar con usted —susurró ella mientras él tiraba de su mano.

—Sí, ya me lo he figurado cuando me ha rechazado la primera vez, pero ahora mismo no puedo dejarla marchar. Sería demasiado violento para mí. Todos nos miran. Por eso creo que va a tener que bailar conmigo le guste o no.

—Nos están mirando —afirmó Bella.

—Lo sé. Por desgracia para usted, es la primera vez que bailo con alguien desde... desde hace mucho tiempo. Por eso es por lo que no puedo aceptar una negativa. Lo siento.

Edward había hablado en tono severo, pero ella no pareció tomárselo a mal. Bella puso una mano tímidamente sobre su hombro y él comenzó a moverse al ritmo del vals.

—No voy a comérmela —comentó él estrechándola más cerca.

—No pensaba que lo hiciese, simplemente no me gusta bailar tan abrazada —lo informó ella.

—Lo sé —sonrió Edward—. La he visto apartarse de Newton.

—¿Es amigo suyo? —preguntó Bella echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver su sonrisa.

—No.

—Ah.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante los siguientes minutos. Edward notó que ella tenía la cintura muy estrecha, que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, y que le llegaba exactamente por la mejilla. E incluso notó lo bien que olía. Igual que la primavera en las montañas.

Tanya llevaba siempre un perfume muy fuerte, demasiado sofisticado para... bueno, pero se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a pensar en Tanya. Al menos, aquella noche.

—De momento, aún no ha conseguido usted pisarme —musitó Edward tirando muy ligeramente de ella para acercarla, de modo que sus pechos le rozaran el torso cuando se movían.

Inmediatamente, Edward sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. De pronto fue muy consciente de que él era un hombre y... y Bella una mujer muy deseable.

—Sí, ha tenido usted suerte —comentó ella casi sin aliento, como si acabara de correr en una carrera.

—¿Está cansada? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose si ella podría tener un hijo estando en tan mala forma, a pesar de su aspecto.

—No, estoy bien —declaró ella dando un paso atrás—. Además, la canción ha terminado.

—Contando los minutos, ¿eh? Quizá debiera comunicarle que hay muchas mujeres aquí, deseosas de bailar conmigo —comentó Edward, engreído, sintiéndose herido en su orgullo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe, señor Cullen? —Preguntó ella alzando la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos—. Según acaba de decir, es la primera vez que baila en muchos años. Quizá la gente haya cambiado de gusto.

—El dinero jamás pasa de moda, Bella —rió Edward con cinismo—, estoy a salvo.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que Tanya se casó con usted? —preguntó Bella abriendo la boca, asustada ante lo que acababa de decir—. Lo siento, no debería... me he dejado llevar por el mal humor... lo siento —Edward se puso tenso, pero el hecho de que Bella se disculpara inmediatamente lo calmó, haciendo imposible que desatara su mal humor. Apretó los dientes y continuó bailando. Al poco rato, Bella insistió—: Señor Cullen, he sido muy descortés. Estoy segura de que su esposa lo quería mucho. Yo…

—Usted no sabe nada acerca de Tanya, señorita Swan, así que guárdese sus comentarios.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Bella.

La pareja rodeó la pista, el uno en brazos del otro, sin hablar. Edward lamentó haberle dirigido aquel duro reproche, pero seguía enfadado. Cuando la música terminó, el presentador, Red Jones, se acercó al micrófono.

—Agarren a sus parejas, amigos, y diríjanse a las mesas. ¡La comida espera!

Bella actuó como si no hubiera oído aquellas palabras. Se apartó de Edward igual que si abandonara el coche aparcado en la calle.

—¿Es que no ha oído lo que ha dicho el presentador?

—Me he figurado que era solo una sugerencia, no una orden.

—Bueno, pues nosotros vamos a seguirla, sea lo que sea. Tú vienes a cenar conmigo —afirmó Edward, serio, tirando de ella, y tuteándola por primera vez.

—Señor Cullen —contestó ella deteniéndose—, tiene usted la mala costumbre de dar órdenes y esperar que todo el mundo las cumpla. Por si no se había dado cuenta, el servilismo no está de moda. Y tampoco lo está eso de controlar a una mujer en público. Y ahora, si me disculpa.

Bella se soltó el brazo de una sacudida y caminó graciosamente en dirección al extremo opuesto del salón, hacia la mesa en la que estaba Rosalie.

Todo el mundo se apresuró a las mesas, de modo que Edward pensó que nadie se daría cuenta de que su pareja lo había abandonado. A pesar de todo, se enfadó. Con toda naturalidad, se acercó a un grupo de hombres que charlaban y se unió a ellos. Pero continuó vigilando a Isabella Swan por el rabillo del ojo. Y esa debió ser, probablemente, la razón por la que no vio aproximarse a Rosalie Hale.

—Edward Cullen, quiero hablar contigo.

—Oh, Edward —comentó Joe—, será mejor que vayas con pies de plomo. Rosalie viene en pie de guerra.

—¡Cuidado, que os he cambiado los pañales a todos! —exclamó Rosalie mirando a los cuatro hombres y tomando a Edward del brazo para llevarlo hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rose?

—Espera a que estemos fuera. No quiero que nadie nos oiga.

Los dos salieron fuera del edificio, a aquella noche de octubre clara y fresca. Tras pasar unos cuantos coches aparcados, Rosalie se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Bella para herirla así?

—¿Yo? ¡Fue ella la que dijo algo inapropiado! ¡Demonios, dijo que Tanya se había casado conmigo por dinero, Rose! —exclamó comprendiendo que aquel comentario lo había afectado más de lo que creía.

—Bella jamás haría algo así, Edward. ¡Pero si ella es una persona amabilísima, terriblemente dulce...!

—Estoy harto de que todo el mundo diga lo mismo. Conmigo no es ni amable ni dulce —respondió Edward cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues debes haberle dicho algo realmente desagradable para que haya tratado de herirte. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le pedí que bailara. ¿Es eso un crimen?

—No, pero le has debido de faltar en algo que...

—Rosalie, esto es ridículo. Yo no he hecho nada.

—Y entonces, ¿qué querías de ella? Ayer, cuando viniste a la biblioteca, también hiciste algo que la molestó. Casi se echó a llorar.

Edward estaba muy nervioso, entre los planes de futuro y aquella sorprendente aparición entre sus vecinos en una fiesta. De pronto no pudo seguir soportando los reproches de Rosalie ni un segundo más, y dijo de mal humor:

—Quería que tuviera un hijo mío, Rose. ¡Eso era lo que quería!

Por desgracia, otras parejas habían salido a la calle para tomar el aire fresco. Y todos se quedaron helados al oír aquellas palabras. De pronto, muchos se apresuraron a entrar otra vez, ansiosos por ser los primeros en dar la noticia recién descubierta.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 4**

Bella estaba de pie junto a una de las mesas, charlando con unas cuantas mujeres que solían acudir a la biblioteca. Miraba hacia la puerta por el rabillo del ojo, esperando ver entrar de nuevo a Rose y a Edward. Y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que algo había ocurrido. Algo había alterado a todo el mundo, causando gran sensación. Tres o cuatro personas entraron corriendo por la puerta e inmediatamente se pusieron a cuchichear. Cuando la gente volvió el rostro hacia ella, comprendió que tenía un problema.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la señorita Willson, mirando pasmada.

—No tengo ni idea —contestó Bella quedando después en silencio.

Entonces entraron de nuevo Rose y Edward.

—Ahí está Rose, apuesto a que ella sí lo sabe. ¡Eh Rose! —la llamó la señorita Willson.

Bella se apartó de ella, deseando que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara. De pronto no tenía ganas de saber cuál era la causa de tanto revuelo. Porque la implicaba a ella...y a Edward Cullen.

Fuera porque la había llamado la señorita Willson o por otra razón, Rosalie cruzó la estancia con paso decidido. Seguida de Edward Cullen. Y de las miradas de todos los presentes. Bella se quedó helada, incapaz tanto de pensar como huir. Jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Rosalie se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para reconfortarla.

—Edward no tenía intención de hacerte daño, Bella.

Bella, asombrada ante aquellas palabras, alzó la vista en dirección al rostro del guapo vaquero que, para su sorpresa, estaba ruborizado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Vagamente, por el rabillo del ojo, Bella notó que la señorita Willson cuchicheaba con otra mujer. Antes de que Rose o Edward pudieran contestarle siquiera a la pregunta, la señorita Willson se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

—¡Oh, qué emocionante! ¡Quiero decir, no tenía ni idea! ¿Por qué no has dicho nada, Bella? ¡Pero bueno, si has pescado al hombre más apuesto de todo el condado!

Bella se quedó paralizada. De modo que todos sus temores eran ciertos. Respiró hondo y dijo, con la mayor calma que pudo:

—Yo no he pescado nada, señorita Willson. Debe haber un error.

—¡Vaya! —Rió la señorita Willson ácidamente, poniendo más nerviosa aún a Bella—, ¡pues espero que lo pesques si vas a tener un hijo suyo!

Bella cerró los ojos tratando de huir. Luego volvió a abrirlos, sin tener ni idea aún de qué hacer o decir. Sobre todo porque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era exactamente lo que la gente había oído. Tampoco era el momento oportuno para preguntar. Una mirada rápida a Rose y Edward Cullen le demostró que ellos también estaban alterados.

—Ha debido haber un malentendido, señorita Willson —repitió Bella.

No podía seguir adelante. ¿Cómo explicar que quería tener un hijo, sin que todo el mundo pensara que era de Edward Cullen? Jamás creerían que había acudido a una clínica de fertilización. Era más divertido pensar que se había acostado con Edward Cullen. ¡Aquel hombre lo había echado todo a perder! El plato que sostenía en la mano dejó de tener interés para Bella. Con una sonrisa forzada lo dejó sobre la mesa y murmuró, marchándose en dirección a los servicios:

—Discúlpenme, por favor.

—¡Bella! —gritó Rose.

Bella no se volvió, pero oyó pisadas tras ella. Esperaba que fueran de Rose, en lugar del vaquero. Si él la tocaba, gritaría. Entró en el servicio y abrió una de las puertas del baño, cerrándola después y esperando que Rose no intentara violar su intimidad. Pero no hubo suerte.

—Bella, él no tenía intención de ponerte en esta situación tan violenta. En parte, la culpa ha sido mía.

—Rose, por favor, ¿te importaría dejar esta discusión para...?

—No, estoy tratando de decirte que ha sido un accidente. Él no pretendía anunciar a todo el mundo que vas a tener un hijo suyo.

—¿Qué dices que ha hecho? —preguntó Bella, incrédula, incapaz de resistirse a preguntar.

Entonces se abrió la puerta contigua a la de Bella, y de ella salió una mujer que preguntó:

—¿Quién ha hecho eso?, ¿quién está embarazada?

—Vamos, Gertie, no sabía que estuvieras aquí. Esta es una conversación privada —contestó Rose.

Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta, tratando de reprimir un grito. Gertie Lumpkin debía ser, probablemente, la única persona que aún no se había enterado en todo el pueblo. De momento.

—Pues no creo que sea tan privada si él lo ha anunciado. Simplemente quiero saber quién es él.

—Rose, por favor...

Dos mujeres más entraron en los servicios, exclamando:

—¡Ah, aquí estás, Rose! ¿Dónde está Bella?

Rosalie permaneció en silencio, pero Gertie no.

—Está aquí, creo.

—¿Bella? Sal, vamos. ¡Queremos felicitarte!

—Se supone que a la novia se le desea felicidad. Es al novio al que hay que felicitar —informó Gertie.

—Cariño, si ha conseguido llevarse al altar a Edward Cullen, entonces se merece que la felicitemos —comentó una voz que Bella no pudo identificar.

—¿Está ella ahí? —preguntó alguien desde el dintel de la puerta, entrando.

De pronto se oyeron un montón de pisadas, y Bella comprendió que más de una dama hacía cola para verla. Alzó la barbilla y abrió la puerta.

—Lo siento, no pretendía hacerlas esperar. ¿Quién quería pasar?

—¿Es cierto? —Preguntó una joven—. ¿Le has echado el lazo a Edward Cullen?

—No lo creo, ni siquiera tengo cuerda —sonrió Bella débilmente—. Apenas lo conozco hace un par de semanas. Y si es cierto que está buscando esposa, seguro que elegirá a otra más guapa que yo —tras decir aquello, Bella se abrió camino entre las mujeres haciendo caso omiso de sus curiosas miradas. Rose la siguió de cerca. En cuanto estuvieron en el vestíbulo, Bella le susurró—: ¿Hay alguna puerta trasera?

—No, pero no hay ninguna razón para que te escondas, Bella. Y dime, ¿es cierto lo que me ha dicho él a mí?, ¿vas a tener un hijo suyo? —preguntó Rose con ansiedad.

—¿Estás segura de que te dijo eso? —preguntó a su vez Bella tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Bueno, dijo que quería que lo tuvieras.

—No, no voy a tener ningún hijo suyo. El doctor Grable... Edward creyó que... no importa. La respuesta es no.

Todos en el salón estaban de pie, hablando, en distintos grupos. Al ver entrar a Bella se hizo el silencio. Bella se ruborizó, pero fingió que no ocurría nada. Se detuvo delante de una de las personas del comité que había organizado la reunión, le dio las gracias por la velada, y estrechó su mano.

—¿Es que te vas?

—Tengo que levantarme pronto para la clase del domingo, así que será mejor que me despida —contestó Bella.

—Edward también se ha ido.

—¿Edward? Ah, se refiere usted al señor Cullen, ¿se ha ido? Quizá dé clases también los domingos por la mañana.

Unas cuantas personas se echaron a reír, demostrando con ello que habían estado escuchando. Bella mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios, no sin esfuerzo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, soportando valientemente las miradas. Al salir, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Rose se acercó y le tiró de la manga.

—No te enfades con Edward, Bella. En parte, la culpa ha sido mía. Me gustaría que te quedaras otro rato más.

—No me apetece, Rose —contestó Bella mirando a su querida amiga—, pero gracias por invitarme.

Bella se soltó de Rose y corrió escaleras abajo. Tenía el coche aparcado junto a aquel mismo edificio, pero a la vuelta de la esquina. Nada más sentir el aire fresco respiró aliviada. Hasta dar la vuelta a la esquina y ver su coche. Y ver quién estaba apoyado encima.

Edward temía que Bella corriera en la dirección opuesta nada más verlo. Quería hablar con ella, pero no podía perseguirla por la calle. Todo el mundo lo vería. En lugar de huir, aquella mujer siguió caminando en dirección al coche con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Bella —comenzó él a decir, con calma.

—Por favor, apártese —ordenó ella.

Edward se había apostado delante de la puerta del coche a propósito. Y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y abandonar su ventajosa posición antes de decir lo que tenía que decir.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas. Perdí los nervios.

—¿Acaso alguien se ha negado a obedecer sus órdenes?

Edward no podía creer que ella contestara con tanta frialdad, desafiándolo. Se había preparado para oír sus gritos y reproches, porque sabía que la había ofendido e, incluso, quizá la había hecho llorar. Y ningún caballero debía ofender a una dama. Pero su tono de voz frío no le inspiró el menor arrepentimiento.

—No —respondió Edward apretando los dientes—, pero tu comportamiento tampoco ha ayudado mucho.

—Mi comportamiento ha sido ejemplar —afirmó ella alzando la barbilla.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¡Te marchaste y me dejaste ahí plantado, en medio de la pista! —exclamó él con los brazos en jarras, mirándola a los ojos, casi a su altura.

—Según tengo entendido, las mujeres tenemos derecho a decidir con quién queremos cenar.

—No había ninguna necesidad de que me pusieras en una situación tan violenta.

—¿Y por eso dijo usted lo que dijo?, ¿para tomarse la revancha? Desde luego ha logrado usted su objetivo, señor Cullen.

—¡No! —negó Edward, arrepentido—. No, no pretendía ponerte en una situación violenta, Bella. Te lo prometo. Rose me estaba presionando para... para que no te molestara. ¿Te he molestado?

—No resulta precisamente halagador ser el centro de los chismorreos, señor Cullen.

—Antes de eso, mientras bailábamos. Rose dice que te he molestado —afirmó Edward escrutando su rostro detenidamente, para ver sus distintas emociones reflejadas en los ojos.

El labio inferior de Bella temblaba ligeramente. Edward jamás se habría dado cuenta de no haberla observado tan de cerca.

—Me sentí violenta por haberme comportado de un modo tan descortés. Jamás pretendí insultar a su mujer o sugerir que su matrimonio no fuera... un matrimonio por amor. Rose debió interpretar mi malestar de otro modo, supongo. Y supongo que yo también le debo una disculpa.

Bella lo sorprendía. Jamás habría esperado que ella se disculpara. Por experiencia, Edward sabía que las mujeres aceptaban bien las disculpas, pero no tenían por costumbre pedirlas o sentirse culpables cuando discutían. El hecho de que ella lo hiciera, en cambio, lo relajó.

—Gracias, Bella. Supongo que ninguno de los dos ha estado muy brillante esta noche en el terreno social. No sé cuál será tu excusa, pero yo he perdido la práctica —contestó Edward tratando de sonreír, mirándola atento, por si ella le devolvía la sonrisa como esperaba.

Pero Bella no sonrió. En lugar de ello, contestó:

—Y ahora que hemos terminado la discusión, ¿le importaría apartarse para que pueda subir a mi coche?

—Bueno, lo haría —repuso Edward observándola, mientras Bella miraba para abajo—, pero no creo que hayamos terminado la discusión.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Bella alzando la vista con ojos inquisitivos y cierta alarma—. Por supuesto que hemos terminado.

—No. Tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer con respecto a mi pequeño error —respondió Edward cruzándose de brazos, como si estuviera dispuesto a permanecer ahí de pie un siglo entero.

—No vamos a hacer nada, señor Cullen. Absolutamente nada.

—¿No crees que podrías llamarme Edward? Después de todo, ahora que todo el mundo cree que nos acostamos juntos, es una tontería continuar con tanta formalidad.

—Razón de más para que nuestro trato siga siendo formal. Y para que nos evitemos el uno al otro. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es continuar cada cual con su rutina. Usted evita la biblioteca, y yo su rancho. Problema resuelto.

—¿Sigues pensando en tener un hijo? —preguntó él restregándose la nuca.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Pero te darás cuenta de que la gente pensará que es mío, ¿no? —continuó Edward sosteniendo su mirada, esperando su reacción.

—Sí, pero si ambos lo negamos y no vuelven a vernos juntos, estoy convencida de que los rumores desaparecerán... con el tiempo.

De nuevo, el labio inferior de Bella temblaba. Edward deseó alargar una mano y tocar aquella boca de seda, reconfortarla.

—Quizá.

—Debo irme a casa. Tengo frío.

Edward no tuvo más remedio entonces que apartarse. A cualquier otra mujer le habría ofrecido su abrigo y su protección, pero Bella había sufrido bastante ya aquella noche por su causa. No quería empeorar las cosas aún más. Sin embargo, la desilusión que eso le provocó lo sorprendió. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acercarse a una mujer, pensó.

Los recuerdos de Tanya, sin embargo, hacían completamente imposible la idea de buscar un alivio físico en otra. Edward no podía ni imaginarse estrechando a otra mujer en sus brazos. Él se volvió, abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Bella pasó por delante procurando acercarse a él lo menos posible y murmurando las gracias. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, él añadió:

—Tengo otra idea, Bella. Te la explicaré mañana.

—¡No! Se supone que debemos evitarnos el uno al otro.

El pánico reflejado en el rostro de Bella sorprendió y detuvo a Edward por un instante. Quizá ella no se tomara todo aquello con tanta calma como aparentaba.

—Tranquila, cariño —sonrió él—. Seré discreto.

La respuesta de Bella fue cerrar la puerta, arrancó el coche y salió del aparcamiento a toda prisa. Por suerte, Edward tenía reflejos; de otro modo, ella le habría pisado las botas con los neumáticos.

¿Discreto? Aquel hombre no conocía el sentido de esa palabra. Por culpa de su indiscreción, precisamente, tenía en ese momento un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por culpa de su indiscreción y de su enorme atractivo sexual, claro. Bella casi había perdido el paso bailando cuando sus pechos rozaron el torso de él. Jamás en toda su vida había experimentado un deseo tan fuerte.

Bella apretó los dientes y condujo hasta la casa que le había alquilado a Rose. Entró y arrojó el bolso y las llaves sobre el sofá. Luego caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación, deseando de pronto que fuera más grande. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si seguía adelante con su plan, todo el mundo supondría que el niño era de Edward, como él mismo había dicho. Pero si no seguía adelante, perdería la oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación a pasos agigantados, Bella fue descartando una a una las diferentes ideas que se le ocurrieron. La solución era evidente. Por supuesto, lo mejor era encontrar otra mujer para Edward Cullen. Todo el mundo había demostrado aquella noche interés por el rico y guapo ranchero. Lo único que tenía que hacer era buscarle una mujer. O dos. De ese modo, la gente la olvidaría.

Aliviada, Bella se sentó en el escritorio y sacó un elegante juego de papel y sobres color crema. Tras escribir cuidadosamente una nota, la releyó. Sí, aquella trampa funcionaría. Pero tenía que darse prisa, antes dé que Edward apareciera de nuevo por la biblioteca.

El domingo por la tarde Edward estaba sentado en su despacho, tratando de despachar una pila de papeles pendientes, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Entra —gritó Edward sin despegar la vista de los papeles. Harry entró—. ¿Sí?

—Acaba de venir Sam Jenkins. Quería entregarte esta carta. Dijo que alguien le pidió que la trajera a la salida de misa.

—Gracias —respondió Edward tomando el sobre y examinándolo detenidamente, para dejarlo después a un lado.

Durante varias horas, Edward no volvió a acordarse de la carta. Luego, al terminar de preparar las facturas de ese mes, vio el sobre. Llevaba su nombre, pero no indicaba ninguna dirección. ¿Sam Jenkins? Su vecino no era de los que gastaban aquel tipo de papel, pero quizá su mujer estuviera preparando una fiesta. Quizá su reciente aparición en público, la noche anterior, le deparara unas cuantas invitaciones.

Pero Edward no encontró una invitación en el sobre.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención, y en lo que se fijó, fue en la firma de Isabella Swan al pie de la carta:

_Querido Edward:_

_Creo que se me ha ocurrido una solución para nuestro pequeño problema. ¿Podrías encontrarte conmigo para comer mañana en el Red Slipper? A mediodía, por favor._

Bella no debía de saber nada acerca de la vida en un rancho si creía que él podía escaparse justo a mediodía para comer. Pero, por ella, haría una excepción. Después le explicaría que no debía interrumpir a un hombre solo por una menudencia.

Al pensar en la carta, Edward esbozó una sonrisa. Solo había una solución, según creía, pero estaría encantado de escuchar a Bella. Después de todo, él era un hombre flexible. Por fin sus planes se harían realidad. Podía olvidar la idea de Doc. Casarse de nuevo no lo hacía feliz, y mucho menos con Bella Swan. Cierto, ella era más atractiva de lo que había creído en un principio. Bastante más atractiva. Pero siempre parecía dispuesta a discutir.

Por esa razón ella jamás sería una buena esposa, aunque sí pudiera darle un hijo saludable. Un hijo fuerte, alto, seguro de sí mismo y audaz. Sí, ella sería una madre estupenda. Apenas podía esperar a la cita.

Hacia las diez y media del día siguiente, Edward abandonó los pastos. Se sentía como un estúpido tomando una ducha a esas horas del día, pero no podía salir a comer con una mujer oliendo a caballo. Se había pasado la mañana pensando en la nota de Bella, celebrándolo. Y haciendo caso omiso a la extraña y preocupante sensación de que era impropio de ella tratarlo con tanta amabilidad y dulzura. Había comenzado a sentir esa sensación al acostarse el día anterior, y le había costado trabajo deshacerse de ella.

Pero probablemente Bella estuviera feliz porque iba a tener un hijo, eso debía ser. Iba a realizar su sueño, igual que él. Debía de haber decidido aceptar la oferta de cuidar de su hijo cuando naciera.

Su hijo. Aquellas palabras eran como música para el corazón. Edward casi había olvidado incluso a la mujer que lo haría posible. Casi. Bella se había enfadado mucho el sábado por la noche, pero su nota demostraba que se le había pasado. Le gustaba el hecho de que no fuera rencorosa.

Edward se vistió poniendo especial cuidado. A esa velocidad, acabaría por tener que ir a comprarse camisas y vaqueros nuevos. Su vida social parecía estar en la cresta de la ola. Agarró la chaqueta con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Al pasar por delante de Harry, anunció:

—Me voy a comer al Red Slipper con una dama, Harry. Volveré luego.

Harry quedó demasiado sorprendido como para contestar, y Edward se marchó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué haría cuando le dijera que iba a tener un hijo?

El trayecto a Caliente fue corto. Edward aparcó frente al Red Slipper. No había muchos más restaurantes en la ciudad entre los que elegir. Aquel era el mejor. La camarera lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal, Edward? Oí decir que hoy vendrías a comer.

—Ah, ¿en serio? Los rumores se extienden rápidamente.

—Sígueme —pidió la camarera.

No le importaba que todo el mundo lo supiera. Al fin y al cabo, pronto les revelaría a todos su secreto. Edward se quitó el sombrero y sorteó las mesas, buscando a Bella con la mirada. Al no verla, supuso que la camarera lo llevaría a una mesa vacía. Tendría que esperar. Pero en lugar de ello, la camarera se detuvo inesperadamente y Edward casi tropezó con ella.

—Bien, Edward. Que disfrutéis de la comida, señoritas.

Edward se quedó de pie, como si lo hubieran zarandeado. Tres rubias alzaban la cabeza hacia él con rostro expectante, esperando a que tomara asiento.

**Aquí está otro capítulo, espero les guste. Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews en los capítulos pasados:**

**Maff lOvE iN pInK, Alimago, moonmasterakasha, nany87, Jess, **

**Espero que la historia les siga gustando, se vienen cosas interesantes entre Edward y Bella. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero tenerlo listo para mañana: D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 5**

Bella se sentía bastante satisfecha consigo misma. No solo había ideado la forma de acabar con los rumores acerca del hijo que quería tener, sino que además lo había logrado de un plumazo. No le había resultado fácil encontrar a tres mujeres rubias y menuditas en Caliente. Como parecía que ese era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Edward, se había figurado que lo mejor era ajustarse al patrón. Con la ayuda de Rose, había localizado a tres mujeres muy atractivas.

Pero aquello había sido solo el principio. Luego había tenido que convencerlas de que fueran a comer con Edward Cullen todas juntas. La idea no había hecho feliz a ninguna. Al final, sin embargo, habían accedido. Ninguna quería perder la oportunidad de ser la primera en echarle el lazo al rico viudo que había decidido terminar por fin con su reclusión.

—¿Lo has oído? —preguntó Gertie mientras Bella se acercaba al mostrador de la biblioteca, con dos libros bajo el brazo.

—Perdona, Gertie, ¿que si he oído qué? —preguntó Bella, distraída.

—Edward Cullen. Está comiendo con tres mujeres en el Red Slipper —murmuró la mujer como si le estuviera revelando el secreto de la alianza entre China y Rusia.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Bella con naturalidad—. Bueno, supongo que entonces mi corazón debe estar hecho pedazos.

—Pues no lo parece —comentó Gertie.

—Es que soy una gran actriz. Sé ocultar mis sentimientos muy bien —añadió Bella con una sonrisa, para que la mujer comprendiera por fin que estaba bromeando.

—¡Vaya! Pues te advierto que Edward es un buen partido.

—Seguro, pero yo no tengo ganas de ir de pesca —respondió Bella alargando la mano para tomar los libros que Gertie había elegido y estampar la fecha de devolución en ellos.

Gertie era muy conocida en el pueblo por su afición a cotillear. Si ella quedaba convencida de que no había nada entre Edward y Bella, todo el pueblo la creería.

—¿Sí? Pues deberías. Toda mujer necesita un marido —musitó Gertie haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que ella llevaba veintidós años viuda, y se las había apañado muy bien.

—Quizá debas pescarlo tú, Gertie. Edward te daría...

La sonrisa burlona de Bella se desvaneció al ver la puerta de cristal de la biblioteca abrirse de par en par, dando un golpe sobre la pared. Más inquietante aún resultó ver al hombre que entró, muy enfadado. Llevaba el sombrero tejano calado hasta el fondo en la cabeza, ocultándole el rostro. No obstante, Bella no tuvo dificultades en identificarlo. Ni tampoco en reconocer su estado de humor.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Gertie sin apartar ni un segundo la vista.

Bella luchó contra el imperioso deseo de huir. Desde el principio, se había figurado que su idea no le haría mucha gracia a Edward Cullen, pero contaba con las tres rubias para encandilarlo. Según parecía, había calculado mal. Edward caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el mostrador e hizo un gesto, gritando:

—¡Vamos a tu despacho!

Luego, sin esperar siquiera a ver si ella obedecía, rodeó el mostrador y entró en el despacho. Gertie tenía los ojos inmensamente abiertos, miraba a Edward y Bella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mm... creo que el señor Cullen lleva retraso con la devolución de un libro —pretextó Bella comprendiendo que no engañaba a nadie. Luego se dirigió hacia una de sus ayudantes para que la sustituyera—. Disculpa, Gertie. Espero que disfrutes de esos libros.

La anciana señora no pareció impaciente por comprender la indirecta, porque no se movió ni un ápice de donde estaba.

—¿Vas a ir a hablar con él? —preguntó, en cambio.

—Naturalmente. Como bibliotecaria, tengo que...

—¡Bella, ven aquí! —gritó Edward.

Eso bastó. Bella no solía perder los estribos, pero si aquel hombre creía que... Sin terminar siquiera de responder a Gertie, Bella se bajó de la banqueta y caminó en dirección al despacho. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y se volvió.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—¿Cómo te atreves tú? —contestó Edward.

Edward estaba de pie, con los puños apretados a los lados de las caderas, los dientes apretados también, frunciendo el ceño. Y con el sombrero puesto. Bella sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y se preguntó si era su mal humor o su potente virilidad lo que tanto la alteraba.

—Lo único que he hecho ha sido arreglarte una cita para que puedas estar con tres mujeres encantadoras —respondió Bella, coqueta, faltando en parte a la verdad.

—¡Lo que has hecho es sentarme frente a tres tiburones de sexo femenino delante de todo el pueblo!

—Ese comentario no es muy caballeroso —protestó Bella. Al ver que él abría la boca para responder, se apresuró a añadir—: Las tres son rubias, y guapas. Creía que te gustaban las rubias.

—Dos de ellas no son rubias. Lisa lleva tiñéndose el pelo desde los catorce años, y a estas alturas parece una escoba. Y Belinda comenzó a teñirse cuando se divorció.

—No sabía que fueras tan perfeccionista, ni que las conocieras tan bien —respondió Bella, sorprendida.

—¡Demonios, claro que las conozco! Llevan toda la vida viviendo en este pueblo. Y ahora dime, ¿a qué estás jugando? —preguntó Edward dando un paso hacia ella.

Bella se echó atrás hasta tropezar con la puerta, de espaldas, y respiró hondo. Quería evitar a toda costa que Edward la tocara. No le convenía en absoluto que él adivinara el efecto que ese contacto tenía sobre ella.

—Pensé que sería más fácil sobrellevar el escándalo del sábado si tú demostrabas interés por... por otras mujeres.

—¿Y no creíste necesario informarme? —preguntó él bajando el tono de voz, que resultó mucho más amenazador que los gritos.

—No, no creí que quisieras cooperar —contestó Bella asfixiándose en el escaso espacio de maniobra que le quedaba.

—Desde luego que no quiero cooperar. Esas mujeres estaban convencidas de que iba a casarme con ellas.

—¿Y no solucionarías así tu problema?

—No, señorita —negó Edward naciéndola su prisionera con las manos contra la puerta—, así no solucionaría mi problema.

—Pues no veo por qué no. Tendrías un hijo...

—Y una mujer a la que no quiero —replicó Edward. Bella se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior tratando de buscar otra respuesta, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Era difícil pensar con aquel enorme, sexy y enfadado vaquero tan cerca de ella—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Para ya!

—¿Que pare qué? —preguntó Bella abriendo inmensamente los ojos, confusa.

—De morderte el labio —contestó Edward dándole la espalda y alejándose.

Edward había tratado de relajar los músculos y de calmar la parte más excitada de su anatomía, mientras la observaba morderse el suave labio. Un labio que habría querido probar personalmente con la boca. Bella no comprendió en absoluto por qué le preocupaba tanto su labio, pero no iba a quejarse, si conseguía con eso que se apartara.

—Lo siento si... si lo has pasado mal a la hora de la comida. Yo la pagué para...

—Sí —afirmó él dándose la vuelta repentinamente para mirarla—. ¡Encima! Eso sí que me ha hecho sentirme bien. ¡Una mujer pagando mi cuenta!

—Eres todo un hombre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella sin pensar ni por un segundo que él podía tomarse el comentario a modo de halago—. Por supuesto que la pagué. Extendí mi invitación a todos.

—¡Pues vaya invitación! Creía que ibas a acceder a... ya sabes.

Edward apartó la vista, pero Bella pudo ver en sus ojos el reflejo del dolor y la tristeza. Su intención no había sido mala. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro. Edward se apartó bruscamente, como si le hubiera pegado.

—Solo quería decirte que lo siento —explicó ella, tensa. Bien, él no quería que lo tocara. Podía comprender su reacción perfectamente, pero su intención había sido buena—. No pretendía herirte.

—Ya, claro.

—En serio. Creí que alguna de esas mujeres te gustaría. Busqué a mujeres que se parecieran a Tanya porque...

—¡Ni se te ocurra mencionar su nombre junto al de esas tres! Tú no sabes nada de Tanya. Ella era... ¡era perfecta! Jamás amaré a nadie como la amé a ella. ¡No lo olvides nunca!

Edward salió a toda prisa del despacho, mientras Bella se apartaba a un lado. Él ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a ninguno de los vecinos. Ni a Gertie, que seguía de pie, junto al mostrador, observándolo todo.

—Gertie... no sabía que siguieras aquí —comentó Bella tratando de aparentar normalidad—. ¿Es que hay algún otro libro que te interese?

—No —la anciana sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo—. Simplemente estaba pasando el rato, aquí, con Louisa.

—Ah, Louisa, ¿te importaría sustituirme un poco más? Tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme en el despacho.

—Claro, Bella. Aún voy a estar aquí una hora más. Tómate tu tiempo —contestó Louisa intercambiando miraditas cómplices con Gertie.

Incapaz de enfrentarse a nada más en aquel momento, Bella murmuró las gracias y se retiró de nuevo al despacho, cerrando la puerta. Se sentía como un animal herido que necesitara lamerse en solitario las heridas. Y la amargura de aquel vaquero parecía repetirse como el eco dentro de su corazón. No sabía qué hacer. Pero había llegado el momento de revisar sus planes. Edward Cullen no quería cooperar.

Los rumores se extendieron por el pueblo como el fuego. Primero Edward había almorzado con tres rubias, y después había ido a la biblioteca. Cuando los hombres terminaron el trabajo aquel día y se sentaron a cenar, sus mujeres tuvieron con qué entretenerlos. Las esperanzas de Edward de que ocurriera algo más interesante que pudiera desviar la atención de la gente de sus payasadas de aquel día se desvanecieron de un plumazo cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Hijo, ¿qué estás tramando?

—Hola, Doc —saludó Edward reconociendo la voz de quien llamaba inmediatamente—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te interesa alguna de esas mujeres? Esas no son para ti.

—No estoy jugando a las citas, Doc —suspiró Edward—. Cálmate.

—Entonces ¿por qué...?

—Todo es culpa tuya —aseguró Edward sonriendo poco convencido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

—No directamente, pero Isabella Swan, esa dulce y angelical mujer, sí. Me tendió una trampa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me escribió una nota diciendo que había dado con la solución a nuestros problemas y pidiéndome que fuera a comer al Red Slipper. Al llegar, esas tres mujeres me estaban esperando. La amabilísima señorita Swan incluso pagó la cuenta.

—¡Oh, Dios! Supongo que eso explica la segunda parte de los rumores. Fuiste a la biblioteca para sacarla de su escondrijo, ¿verdad?

Edward volvió a suspirar. Lamentaba haberse comportado de un modo tan impulsivo, pero después de una hora tratando de rechazar a aquellas tres directas y seductoras mujeres al mismo tiempo, estaba a punto de estallar.

—Sí, eso me temo.

—Entonces, ¿abandonas nuestro plan?

Edward sacudió la cabeza enfadado, medio gruñendo. Pero después se dio cuenta de que Doc no podía verlo, así que contestó:

—No lo sé, Doc.

—Demonios, sabías que no sería fácil.

—¿Fácil? Cierto, lo sabía, pero no esperaba tener que sobrevivir a una cita como la de hoy. Esas tres mujeres estaban histéricas. Yo era como un premio, las tres estaban ansiosas por cerrar el trato. Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan violento.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó el doctor.

—¿Aparte de acariciarme por debajo de la mesa? Por supuesto, como Doreen estaba sentada de frente, tuvo que usar los pies, pero no creas que eso la detuvo. Vamos a ver... todas me ofrecieron consuelo en la oscuridad, sin las otras, de distinto modo cada una. Y todas lamentaron mucho que llevara tanto tiempo sin una mujer.

—¿Y no te sentiste tentado?

Aquella pregunta dejó helado a Edward porque lo cierto era que sí se había sentido tentado, pero prefería olvidarlo. Además, no había sido ninguna rubia quien lo había tentado. Para su sorpresa, había sido Bella, con su miedo y su forma insistente de morderse el labio inferior, quien había despertado su deseo. Todo él se había sentido tenso, y había tenido que luchar contra la tentación de alargar una mano y acariciar su rostro.

—Esas mujeres no me tentaron —contestó Edward al fin.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Edward había estado pensándolo largamente. Seguía queriendo tener un hijo. Su desilusión había sido inmensa al descubrir que la bibliotecaria le había tendido una trampa. Pero no podía abandonar su plan. Es decir, el plan de Doc.

—Tengo que pensarlo, Doc. No sé si seré capaz de llevar adelante tu idea.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser sincero, hijo. Explícale tu oferta, pura y simplemente. No creo que sea tan terrible.

Edward volvió a ponerse nervioso, pero no por miedo a ser sincero. No, lo que le daba miedo era perder el control, sentirse atraído hacia aquella mujer, desear demasiado. Tenía que concentrarse en su hijo y olvidarse de Bella.

Al día siguiente, al ver las miradas curiosas de los lectores de la biblioteca, Bella comprobó que le había salido el tiro por la culata al tratar de tenderle una trampa a Edward. Algunas de aquellas personas jamás habían pisado la biblioteca. Todo el mundo quería ver a la mujer que había desafiado al viento y había provocado tanta confusión en la ciudad. Es decir, en lugar de desviar la atención de ella, su supuesta trampa no había servido sino para relacionarla con Edward. O, más bien, la reacción de Edward a su plan no había servido sino para llamar más la atención sobre ella.

Bella suspiró resignada y sonrió al viejo ranchero que le pidió libros sobre la historia de Colorado. Lo guió hasta la sección correspondiente y supuso qué debía sentirse agradecida. El aumento de lectores impresionaría muy favorablemente al comité.

—Vaya, hoy sí que hay trabajo —comentó Rose mientras Bella daba la vuelta al mostrador—. No había visto tanta gente en la biblioteca desde la inauguración.

—Sí, parece que hoy la gente de Caliente está ansiosa por aprender —comentó Bella con sarcasmo.

Rose hizo una mueca. Había advertido a Bella de que quizá su plan no diera resultado, pero todavía no había dicho la famosa frase de «te lo dije». Bella esperaba oírla de un momento a otro.

—Bueno, solo están demostrando interés —aseguró Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ya, claro —contestó Bella repitiendo una frase de Edward, incrédula.

Por desgracia, Bella no había sido capaz de olvidar ni una sola de las palabras de Edward. Era justo, por tanto, que utilizara alguna de ellas en su defensa.

Bella se volvió en dirección al despacho justo cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, seguida de ruido de pisadas y murmullos por toda la sala. Entonces tuvo que volver la cabeza otra vez y prepararse de nuevo para otra tormenta.

Edward Cullen entró en la biblioteca... y atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes.

Nada más entrar en el edificio, Edward se dio cuenta de que hubiera debido elegir un lugar menos público. Sin embargo, no sentía deseos de aparecer por casa de Bella; el gesto habría parecido demasiado personal. Lo cual no dejaba de ser una ironía, teniendo en cuenta que ella era la mujer con la que... Edward trató de olvidar la idea mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

—Hola, Bella, me preguntaba si podrías concederme unos minutos.

Aquel día, el aspecto de Bella era estirado y correcto. Llevaba el cabello peinado con aquel moño tirante y un vestido sobrio, color chocolate que, no obstante, iba bien con sus ojos. Edward estuvo a punto de creer que su presencia le resultaba del todo indiferente, cuando notó que las manos le temblaban al guardar una ficha dentro de un libro.

—Estoy ocupada —musitó ella sin levantar la vista.

—¿Les importa esperar, amigos, mientras hablo un momento con Bella? —preguntó Edward en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor. Tras recibir asentimientos por doquier, Edward se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella con una sonrisa triunfal—. Creo que todos serán muy pacientes, y lo que tengo que decirte es bastante importante.

¿Bastante importante? En realidad, Edward estaba convencido de que lo que tenía que decirle era vital. Bella se volvió, sin decir palabra, y se dirigió al despacho. Él la siguió, disfrutando inconscientemente del balanceo de sus caderas. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces alzó la vista hasta el moño.

—Escucha, Edward, no tengo intención de volver a disculparme por lo ocurrido. Puede que lo de ayer no... Puede que no te gustara, pero mi intención era buena.

—No he venido a hablar de lo de ayer... excepto porque me debes una, por tenderme una trampa —respondió Edward observando el rubor de sus mejillas y sintiendo deseos de tocarla, de sentir el calor de su piel.

—No fue para tanto —dijo Bella restándole importancia, cambiando de sitio los papeles de su mesa, como si estuviera ocupada, pero sin conseguir engañar a Edward, que decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Tienes razón, no fue para tanto. Pero tampoco ha servido para cambiar en nada nuestra situación. Si tienes un hijo sola, todo el mundo seguirá creyendo que es mío. Los dos arruinaremos nuestra reputación.

—Me iré de aquí.

—Eso sería una lástima —comentó Edward con el corazón encogido de pronto, respirando hondo antes de seguir—. Todos te quieren.

—Sí, a mí también me gusta este lugar —admitió Bella volviendo la cara para ocultar su rostro y que él no viera que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Por eso —afirmó Edward dando un paso y acercándose, pensando instintivamente que aquella conversación le resultaría más fácil si podía tocarla—. Tengo una solución mejor —añadió alargando una mano y observando cómo Bella, sin embargo, se echaba hacia atrás.

—¿Qué... qué solución? —preguntó Bella alzando la vista y la barbilla desafiante hacia él, decidida a luchar.

Tanya, en cambio, en ocasiones como esa, se echaba a llorar o fingía timidez. Adoptaba una actitud coqueta cuando Edward le proponía algo que no le gustaba. Bella no. Bella se enfrentaba a su adversario echando toda la carne en el asador, dispuesta a presentar batalla.

Edward tragó, sintiendo de pronto la boca seca. No era fácil pronunciar unas palabras que había creído que jamás volvería a repetir:

—Cásate conmigo —dijo con voz teñida por la emoción.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, pálida, haciéndole temer que se iba a desmayar.

—Es lo mejor, Bella. Yo consigo el hijo que quiero, y tú también. No tendrás que preocuparte por mantenerlo. Yo me encargaré de eso. Y yo tampoco tendré que preocuparme por quién vaya a cuidarlo.

Edward lo había repetido todo tal y como Doc se lo había resumido. Pero aquello no pareció impresionar a Bella. Ella dio un paso atrás, se mordió el labio inferior, y el color volvió de nuevo a sus mejillas.

—Ayer me gritaste por tratar de arreglarte un matrimonio —le recordó Bella con la mirada fija en él—. De hecho, dijiste que el matrimonio quedaba descartado. Dijiste que no querías una nueva esposa.

—Sí, estaba enfadado.

—Eso no explica tu cambio de opinión.

—Escucha, Bella—pidió Edward comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro por el despacho—, esas mujeres no comprendían. Creían que..., es decir, tú les hiciste creer que yo estaba interesado en un matrimonio... por amor —explicó observándola, pero sin poder descifrar su expresión.

—Y no lo estás. Solo te interesa tener un hijo.

—Exacto —asintió Edward sonriendo y suspirando aliviado, confirmando ingenuamente la idea de Doc de que ella lo comprendería si se lo explicaba alto y claro.

—Gracias por su oferta, señor Cullen, pero no me interesa —contestó Bella con calma y formalismo.

Antes de que Edward pudiera recobrarse, Bella se acercó a la puerta, dispuesta a terminar con aquella conversación. E, igual que había hecho la vez anterior, él gritó:

—¡Espera! —Bella se detuvo, no abrió la puerta, pero se mantuvo de espaldas a él—. Bella, piensa en lo que estás rechazando. Podrías tenerlo todo... una buena casa, una familia, todo lo que desearas y que pudiera hacerte feliz —explicó Edward rogando en realidad por alcanzar su propia felicidad, convencido de que sus necesidades no la conmovían ni lo más mínimo.

—Puedo tener todo eso sin tu ayuda, Edward —dijo ella con calma, volviéndose hacia él—. Tengo una cita para este viernes en una clínica de fertilidad de Denver.

—¡No! —exclamó él viendo su sueño desvanecerse.

—Edward... no puedo seguir discutiendo acerca de esto. Estoy decidida...

—¡No lo digas! Dame otra oportunidad, Bella. Deja que trate de... de convencerte solo otra vez más —rogó Edward, sin tener ni idea, sin embargo, de qué decir si ella accedía por fin.

—Edward, no puedo...

—Sí, sí puedes. Hoy es martes. Ven a mi rancho mañana a cenar. Eso no interferirá en tus planes para el viernes... a menos que cambies de opinión. Si es así, siempre puedes llamar para cancelar la cita —sugirió Edward conteniendo la respiración.

Bella alzó el rostro hacia él y lo miró con aquellos enormes ojos marrones que tanto podían mostrarse cálidos y sonrientes, como fríos y formales. Edward fue incapaz de descifrar su expresión. Ella respiró hondo, volvió el rostro y contestó:

—Está bien.

Bella había hablado en voz baja. Tanto, que Edward no estuvo siquiera seguro de haberla oído bien.

—¿Dices que accedes? —preguntó Edward dando un paso hacia ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí, pero te lo advierto: no creo que cambie de opinión. Comprendo que trates de convencerme, pero puedo tener un hijo perfectamente sin tu ayuda, Edward.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Bella —contestó él apretando sus hombros—, pero aprecio mucho que me concedas esta oportunidad.

**Otro capítulo más: D Espero les guste. Mil gracias a las chicas que están siguiendo esta historia y que la han agregado a sus favoritos y por supuesto Miles de gracias a quienes dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior:**

**Madaswan, .gi, karili, ananime, Isa, Alimago.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (mañana) :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 5**

¿Qué se pone uno cuando va a rechazar una propuesta matrimonial? El miércoles por la noche Bella examinó su armario. ¿Por qué había accedido a aquel encuentro? Sabía por qué. Era imposible mirar a los ojos a Edward, a aquellos ojos tan verdes y suplicantes, y negarle algo que no le iba a costar nada.

Sería violento cuando le preguntara por qué no quería casarse con él. Y seguro que él lo preguntaría. Entonces tendría que explicarle lo doloroso que sería casarse con un hombre que no tenía en absoluto ningún interés por ella. Y explicárselo sería violento, porque estaba descubriendo un interés creciente hacia él.

Edward ni siquiera tenía en cuenta a las tres rubias con las que lo había obligado a comer, porque esas tres rubias podían tentarlo y sacarlo de su estado de luto y amargura. Después de todo, lo admitiera o no, las tres se parecían mucho a Tanya. No como ella.

Y, tal y como había dicho innumerables veces, él no tenía nada que ofrecer a una mujer. No, desde la muerte de Tanya.

Bella suspiró y sacó del armario una falda y una camisa a juego, y un cinturón plateado que marcara su cintura. Se dejó el cabello suelto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recogiéndoselo hacia atrás con horquillas y rizándose la melena. Quizá sintiera un deseo inconsciente de mostrarse más bella, más mujer, frente a una propuesta tan formal y fría como la de Edward. Sí, era humana.

Se maquilló, cosa también poco habitual en ella, y tomó el bolso y las llaves. Tenía que recoger a Rose de camino al rancho de Edward. Tras considerarlo detenidamente, había insistido en que su amiga estuviera presente, y Edward había estado de acuerdo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que vaya yo también? —preguntó Rose nada más subir al coche.

—Sí, Rose —contestó Bella con calma, mientras se moría de los nervios por dentro.

Necesitaba a alguien neutral, alguien que no sintiera atracción sexual por Edward y no se dejara llevar por los sentimientos. Alguien cuya presencia evitara que Edward la tocara, porque ese contacto, a pesar de ser simplemente amistoso, la volvía loca.

Rosalie y Bella no hablaron más durante el trayecto. El rancho de Edward estaba a dos o tres de kilómetros, a las afueras de la ciudad. Bella aparcó junto a un Cadillac.

—¿Es ese el coche de Edward?

—No, es el de Henry Grable —respondió Rose—. ¿Es que no sabías que él también estaba invitado?

—No, pero supongo que es lógico. Después de todo, fue él quien comenzó todo este... no sé ni cómo llamarlo.

—Tú sabes que yo te apoyo, Bella, decidas lo que decidas. Pero espero que tomes en consideración la propuesta de Edward. Él tiene mucho que ofrecer a una mujer.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Quizá hubiera cometido un error invitando a Rose. Parecía como si su amiga estuviera de parte de Edward.

—Él no puede ofrecerme lo que yo quiero —respondió Bella.

Era una estúpida soñando con un matrimonio real. Ella no podía hacer feliz a Edward, ni siquiera aunque él la amara. Su única aventura con el sexo contrario había acabado mal, con su novio quejándose de ella por sus dificultades y su frigidez. Y con un supuesto permiso implícito para hacer lo que él quisiera con su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar las emociones que Edward Cullen despertaba en ella, a pesar de su supuesta frigidez. Y como era muy inexperta, tampoco sabía de qué manera gobernar esas emociones. Por eso era por lo que necesitaba a Rose a su lado.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió. La silueta de Edward apareció en el dintel. Bella suspiró y abrió la puerta del coche, murmurando:

—Terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

Edward oyó el motor de un coche y se puso nervioso. Bella había llegado, su espera había terminado. Por fin tendría la respuesta a su pregunta. Aquella noche sabría si tendría finalmente a su hijo en los brazos, o si debería buscar a otra mujer. Para su sorpresa, las manos le temblaban.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Doc.

—Sí, estoy bien. Si este plan no... no sale bien, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Tendré a mi hijo.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Lo dices como si prefirieras que Bella te dijera que no.

—¿Qué? No seas ridículo —le reprochó Edward dándole la espalda y encaminándose hacia la puerta principal para abrirla.

Doc se equivocaba, por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a querer que lo rechazara, después de haberse tomado la molestia de llegar tan lejos para convencerla? La idea era ridícula, pero no podía negar que era cierta.

—Buenas noches, Edward —saludó Rose saliendo de entre las sombras para llegar al porche iluminado.

Edward le devolvió el saludo sin dejar de buscar con la mirada, por entre la oscuridad, a su otra invitada. Cuando por fin ella alcanzó la luz, se quedó mirándola. Llevaba los cabellos sueltos sobre los hombros, y una bonita ropa marcaba su silueta. Estaba lejos de ser la sencilla y poco llamativa bibliotecaria que él había conocido el primer día. Lo cual explicaba su excitación.

Edward no quería volver a sentir ninguna emoción, ningún deseo. Y, sin embargo, en sus esfuerzos por convencer a Bella, se había dado cuenta de que recobraba al fin cierto interés por la vida, de que ardía en deseos de enfrentarse al nuevo día. Para él, esos sentimientos habían muerto hacía tiempo. Hacía tres largos años. Y eso lo asustaba.

—Entrad Rosalie, Bella. Bienvenidas a mi casa. Dejadme que os la enseñe.

Al ver acercarse a ambas mujeres, Edward respiró hondo tratando de mantenerse firme en su decisión. Era la esperanza de tener un hijo lo que le aceleraba el pulso, no aquella mujer. E iba a salirse con la suya. Bella accedería a tener a su hijo. Porque él había descubierto su punto débil.

Bella se enamoró. De la casa. Solo de la casa, se aseguró a sí misma en silencio. De haberla diseñado ella, no habría estado más satisfecha. Pero no con la decoración, no. Toda la casa parecía a medio terminar, negligentemente olvidada, igual que el pasado y la vida de Edward. Tenía muebles robustos, típicamente americanos, de esos que duran siglos, con detalles y elementos modernos baratos, incongruentemente colocados al lado. Le faltaba amor para ser un hogar.

Era una estúpida, se dijo Bella en silencio. Una estúpida sentimental. Y lo que era aún peor, Edward parecía haber notado su reacción: su expresión era de triunfo. Rose y el doctor Grable habían formado un coro, repitiendo innumerables alabanzas acerca de la casa que iba enseñando Edward. Con él tendría seguridad económica, un hogar, podría cuidar de su hijo siempre que quisiera...

—La cena estaba deliciosa —comentó Bella educadamente, limpiándose con la servilleta.

—Se lo diré a Harry, es muy buen cocinero.

—Sí, excelente —se apresuró Rose a asegurar—. Será una gran ayuda. La mayor parte de las madres no tienen ayuda suficiente para criar a sus hijos —añadió dando un codazo al doctor.

—Sí, eso es absolutamente cierto —se apresuró Doc a comentar, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato—. Las madres tienen mucho que hacer. Harry sería de gran ayuda.

—Con Harry me resultaría difícil recuperar la silueta, ¿no te parece, Doc? —preguntó Bella tratando de reprimir una sonrisa—. La empanada era exquisita, imposible resistirse.

—Sí que era buena, sí —confirmó el médico con una enorme sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto Rose le dio otro codazo—. Es decir... mmm... seguro que Harry conoce recetas de régimen.

Bella pensó en lo poco probable que era, dado que Harry tenía que cocinar para un montón de vaqueros, pero no dijo nada. ¿Para qué? A pesar de todas las ventajas, incluido Harry, no podía aceptar la oferta de Edward. Porque si lo hacía, tendría que pagar el precio de soportar un matrimonio sin amor, un rechazo diario a los sentimientos que ella pudiera llegar a albergar.

Trabajar nunca había supuesto para ella un problema. A lo que sí tenía miedo era a la soledad, a la falta de amor. Y en el rancho de Edward, entre tanta gente, estaría sola. El objeto de sus pensamientos, Edward, se reclinó sobre el respaldo, a la cabecera de la mesa, y preguntó:

—Bueno, Bella, ¿has pensado en mi idea?, ¿he logrado convencerte?

Algo en su mirada, en su tono de voz, la hizo sentirse mal. Si antes había creído notar cierta sensación de triunfo en él, en ese momento veía algo diferente.

—No, Edward, lo siento. A pesar de todo, tengo que rechazar tu... tu amable oferta.

Le había costado trabajo alzar los ojos y mirarlo a la cara para contestar, pero lo hizo, esperando ocultar sin embargo el tumulto de emociones que bullían en su interior. En lugar de mostrarse desilusionado, Edward la observó tranquilo y dijo:

—Así que no te atrae la idea del confort y el dinero, ¿no es eso?

—Sí, así es, gracias —respondió Bella tragando saliva.

—Eres una persona muy educada, Bella —añadió Edward confundiéndola. Ella miró a Rose y al doctor, tratando de buscar alguna pista que pudiera explicarle la actitud de Edward, pero los otros dos parecían igual de confundidos—. Apuesto a que tu madre era del sur.

—De Texas, sí —asintió Bella, vacilante.

—Ah, pero tus padres han muerto, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y no tienes una familia extensa, con primos, tíos y tías, ¿no? —Bella sacudió la cabeza, cada vez más confusa. Edward se inclinó entonces hacia delante y la miró fijamente—. ¿Y qué sería de tu hijo si te pusieras enferma o si, Dios no lo quiera, murieras en un accidente?

Bella cerró los ojos, tratando de ocultar el dolor que esas palabras le causaban. Rose abrió la boca, incrédula.

—¡ Edward Cullen, debería darte vergüenza! —exclamó Rose.

—Eso ha sido muy duro —protestó el médico.

—No, es la verdad. Puede que Bella no necesite mi dinero ni mi casa, pero su hijo sí. Si fuera hijo mío, yo podría encargarme de él siempre que ella faltara. Y ella sabe que yo lo querría. Si me pasara algo a mí, ella tendría medios para seguir adelante, pero... — Edward hizo una pausa, pero Bella no abrió los ojos—... si tiene al niño sola, y le ocurre algo, el niño podría acabar en un orfanato —Bella rogó porque aquello fuera solo un mal sueño. Rogó porque, al abrir los ojos, estuviera en su cama, sola. Ojalá jamás hubiera conocido a Edward Cullen—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Bella?

La pregunta, formulada en voz baja, resonó una y otra vez en su mente como un eco. Bella abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a quien la había formulado. El labio inferior le temblaba, no podía responder.

Ni aunque hubiera querido.

—¡Oh, pobrecita mía! —se quejó Rose levantándose de la mesa para acercarse a su lado.

—Hijo, creo que esta vez has ido demasiado lejos —afirmó el doctor, poniéndose en pie también.

—No pretendía hacerte daño, Bella —se disculpó Edward, permaneciendo sentado—. Solo pretendía que pensaras en qué es lo mejor para el bebé. Para nuestro bebé.

Bella sintió que los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Hubiera querido ponerse en pie y salir corriendo de aquella casa, no oír aquellas palabras. Pero las piernas ni siquiera la sujetaban. Finalmente logró calmarse en parte y susurrar, en dirección a Rose:

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Por supuesto, querida. Vamos. Te alejaré de estos hombres insoportables —convino Rose tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

—Eh, que yo no he hecho nada —se quejó el doctor.

—Prometiste contestar a mi pregunta esta noche—declaró Edward poniéndose en pie por fin, y atrayendo sobre sí la ira de Rose.

—¿No has hecho ya bastante por hoy? La pobre mujer está temblando.

—Por favor, Rose, vámonos —insistió Bella tratando de calmarse—. Mi respuesta es...

—No importa —la interrumpió bruscamente el vaquero—. Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Mañana me contestarás.

Bella hubiera deseado gritarle que su respuesta era no, pero no podía. La razón por la que aquel comentario le había llegado tan hondo era porque él había dado en el clavo, había adivinado cuál era su talón de Aquiles. Había atacado su plan justo por donde fallaba. Si tenía un hijo sola, el bebé dependería por completo de ella.

O se enfrentaba a su propio egoísmo, o cedía y olvidaba el deseo de tener un hijo. O se casaba con Edward Cullen.

Edward se sintió como un lobo salvaje vapuleando a un inocente cordero. Tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidar el aterrorizado rostro de Bella mientras se apresuraba a huir de su casa y, posiblemente, a salir para siempre de su vida. Su arma secreta sin duda la había herido, reflexionó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del dormitorio. Estaba en lo cierto, había descubierto su punto flaco. Tras comprobar lo tierno que era su corazón, al ver cuánto empeño ponía en no herirlo a él, Edward había comprendido que ella jamás le negaría nada a su hijo.

Pero él también se había echado a temblar. La necesidad de apartar a Rose de su lado, de tomar a Bella en sus brazos y de prometerle que jamás volvería a hacerle daño casi lo había paralizado. Se sentía responsable. ¡Sí, responsable! Era responsable. Su padre siempre lo había enseñado a proteger a las mujeres, a cuidarlas. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, había herido a Bella. Esa era la única razón por la que respondía de un modo tan intenso, porque había hecho algo que su padre jamás habría aprobado. Y no tenía nada que ver con Bella.

Edward se repitió una y mil veces que aquel era el único medio de conseguir a su hijo. Y continuó caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Para estar en Colorado, aquella noche otoñal era suave. Sin embargo, Bella temblaba bajo las sábanas. Edward Cullen la había obligado a enfrentarse a la cruda realidad. Su hijo, si es que lo tenía por inseminación artificial, dependería única y exclusivamente de ella. Y si algo le ocurría, acabaría en un orfanato, tal y como había dicho Edward,

¿Podía arriesgarse a una cosa así?, ¿podía dar a luz tan egoístamente a un niño, solo para no estar sola, sabiendo que de ese modo su hijo se enfrentaría a idéntico problema? Pero ¿podía, por otra parte, olvidar su deseo de tener un hijo?

Bella se acarició el vientre como si ya estuviera embarazada. Había anhelado a ese hijo, había rogado por él, planeándolo todo. Lo había amado, aun antes de nacer. Bella se revolvió en la cama, debatiéndose ante las distintas opciones hasta el filo de la madrugada. Finalmente se quedó dormida sin tomar ninguna decisión.

Al despertar, sin embargo, la pregunta seguía ahí, sin resolver, como una sombra. ¿Qué decidir?

—Pero ¿qué te ocurre hoy? —preguntó Harry a su jefe, que caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina, por cuarta vez aquella mañana—. Apenas termino de fregar el suelo, me lo vuelves a ensuciar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward.

—No importa, es igual.

Edward se restregó la frente, incapaz de recordar a dónde iba antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera. Aquella mañana no podía concentrarse en nada... más que en la decisión que tomaría Bella. La noche anterior no había querido que ella le respondiera, pensando que necesitaría más tiempo para considerar su último argumento.

Pero en el fondo no comprendía por qué. Él le ofrecía todo aquello que ella podía desear. Excepto a sí mismo. Pero ella no tenía ningún interés en mantener ese tipo de relación con él. De haberlo tenido, jamás habría considerado siquiera la posibilidad de acudir a una clínica de fertilidad. El teléfono sonó. Edward se sobresaltó y cruzó la cocina hasta llegar al aparato.

—¿Sí?

—¿Edward? Soy Mike. He visto que tienes la valla rota por el lado oeste, justo en Cullingans's Pass. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

—Ah, gracias, Mike. Mandaré inmediatamente a un par de hombres —respondió Edward mientras su pulso retomaba una velocidad normal.

—Quizá debas ir en persona —sugirió Harry mientras Edward colgaba.

—¿Yo?, ¿por qué?

—Para que te marches de mi cocina —respondió Harry exasperadamente, con la fregona en la mano.

—Me voy a la ciudad —afirmó Edward de pronto, harto de tanto suspense.

—¿Volverás para la hora de la comida?

—No —negó Edward.

Si Bella accedía, la llevaría a comer fuera. Si no... Seguro que perdería el apetito.

—Sí, comprendo. Lamento la molestia —se disculpó Bella con voz trémula, colgando el teléfono y tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¿Qué molestia?

Bella alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba sobre el dintel de la puerta de su pequeño despacho. Ella había esperado contar con un poco más de tiempo antes de enfrentarse a él. Tiempo para calmarse, para serenar sus emociones, para reponerse.

—¿Qué molestia? —volvió a preguntar él, mirándola con ojos apasionados.

—La de anular la cita en la clínica de fertilidad —contestó ella sin dar más explicaciones.

—¿Y eso? —siguió preguntando Edward con cierto brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

—Me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón. No podría tener un hijo sola, sin alguien que me respaldara en caso de... no habría nadie para cuidar de él.

—Yo seré ese alguien, Bella —afirmó Edward acercándose.

Bella alzó el mentón. Quería negar lo que él acababa de decir, contarle que había encontrado otro modo de solucionar el problema. Una solución que no supusiera ningún riesgo para su corazón. Pero no tenía otra. Miró la pila de papeles pendientes, sobre la mesa, y asintió:

—Lo sé.

—Cuéntame, Bella —dijo él acercándose aún más, alzando su barbilla con una mano callosa—. Dilo alto y claro. ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?, ¿vas a tener a mi hijo?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Pero Bella no era una cobarde. Alzó la vista, lo miró y asintió. La reacción de Edward sirvió para destacar aún más cuál sería la relación de ambos en el futuro. Edward le soltó la barbilla como si aquel contacto lo quemara, y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Es que has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó ella con voz trémula, preguntándose si habría vuelto a fallar, antes incluso de comenzar aquella nueva relación.

¿Se habría dado cuenta Edward de que a ella no se le daba bien el aspecto físico de las relaciones?, se preguntó Bella, vacilando.

—¡No! —protestó él con voz ronca—. No he cambiado de opinión. Simplemente tenía mucho miedo de no haberte convencido. Me cuesta creer que al final haya salido vencedor.

—¿Vencedor? Hablas como si esto fuera un juego, un desafío. Estamos hablando de crear una nueva vida, de concebir... un hijo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea, yo lo sé mejor que nadie! Vi a mi hijo nacer y morir —gritó Edward, caminando de pronto de un lado a otro del despacho—. ¡No necesito que tú me lo digas! —Bella respiró muy hondo. ¿Sería posible que acabara de cometer un error?, ¿sería capaz de convivir con aquel hombre, con su pasado, con su dolor, con sus recuerdos?—. Lo siento —añadió él, disculpándose—. Creo que... estoy tan emocionado por tu decisión, Bella... necesito hacerme a la idea, es algo tremendamente importante. Aunque lo hayamos hablado antes, ahora parece... más real.

—Aún puedes cambiar de opinión.

—No, cariño —sonrió Edward lenta pero abiertamente—, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Voy a ser papá. No podría ser más feliz — Bella apartó la vista. Tanta felicidad podía causarle a ella dolor—. Vamos, deja que te invite a comer para celebrarlo —añadió Edward acercándose a ella.

—Pero nos verá todo el mundo —alegó Bella agarrándose a la silla.

—No importa, vamos a casarnos. Y será mejor que todo el mundo vaya haciéndose a la idea —contestó Edward tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella, sin darle opción—. Deprisa. De pronto siento que me muero de hambre.

Bella se apresuró a ponerse en pie, tratando de evitar que él la tirara. Por eso no pudo protestar ante la invitación hasta el momento de alcanzar la misma puerta de salida de la biblioteca.

— Edward, por favor...

—¿Es que no quieres comer? —preguntó él deteniéndose de pronto, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es eso... es que... no es necesario que salgamos juntos a comer.

—Cariño, de donde yo vengo, te aseguro que es necesario. ¿Es que tú no comes?

—Quiero decir que no es necesario que me invites.

—Creo que la ocasión lo merece —afirmó Edward mirándola confuso, como si no la comprendiera.

Y, sin decir nada más, la guió por la calle hasta llegar al Red Slipper. Bella no quería entrar, pero con Edward agarrándola del brazo no tenía elección. Al atravesar la puerta, todo el mundo los miró guardando silencio.

Bella se ruborizó. De pronto sintió una enorme necesidad de ocultar el rostro tras el hombro de Edward. Estupendo. No había nada mejor para confirmar las sospechas de todos. Edward, en cambio, parecía tan tranquilo.

—Buenos días, Molly. Necesitamos una mesa para dos.

—¿Has perdido fans, Edward? La última vez te esperaban tres mujeres.

—Sí, he perdido fans. Para siempre —añadió Edward con una enorme sonrisa, provocando de nuevo los murmullos de la gente.

—¡ Edward! —protestó Bella.

—No te esfuerces, es inútil tratar de mantener un secreto en esta ciudad —murmuró Edward ocultando el rostro en sus cabellos—. Y no quiero que nadie piense que me avergüenzo de la madre de mi hijo —atónita, incapaz de moverse y de aceptar los acontecimientos con tanta rapidez como él, Bella se quedó mirándolo—. Vamos, siéntate —añadió él, como si comprendiera el estado de estupefacción en que ella se encontraba.

Bella se dejó caer en la silla, consciente de la mirada observadora de Molly. Cuando la camarera le tendió la carta, se tapó con ella el rostro, para tratar de esconderse.

—Que disfrutéis de la comida.

—Lo haremos —confirmó Edward.

—Te divierte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella cuando alzó la vista de la carta y encontró a Edward sonriente.

Edward se enderezó en la silla, se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, antes de contestar:

—Los dos vamos a hacer realidad nuestros sueños, ¿por qué no íbamos a disfrutar?

Bella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, asintiendo, y volvió de nuevo a la carta. Cuando la camarera, una vieja amiga de Edward, volvió a la mesa, ella estaba serena y dispuesta a pedir sin tartamudear. Quizá pudiera sobreponerse... Lo importante era el bebé, su hijo. El hijo de los dos.

— Edward, te das cuenta de que podría ser una niña, ¿verdad?

—Imposible —sonrió él—. Los Cullen siempre tenemos niños.

—Pues yo esperaba que fuera niña —murmuró ella para sí.

—Quizá podamos tener más de uno —alegó él alargando una mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de ella—. Desde luego, entre los Cullen siempre ha habido alguna que otra niña.

Bella abrió la boca, mirándolo atónita. ¿Cómo podía haberlo adivinado?, ¿cómo podía saber él cuánto detestaba la sola idea de tener un hijo único, tal y como lo había sido ella?, ¿o había sido solo una cuestión de suerte? Edward pareció darse cuenta de su sorpresa, y dijo:

—Lo siento, Bella. Ya sé que no hemos hablado de tener más hijos, pero yo no estoy en contra de la idea. ¿Y tú?

—No, yo tampoco.

—Bien, entonces tenemos que fijar la fecha. ¿Crees que podrías estar lista para el próximo sábado?

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, la camarera se acercó a su mesa con los platos. Aquello supuso un leve respiro.

—¿El próximo sábado? —repitió ella una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Sí, hablaré con el párroco, podemos pedir la licencia.

—Creo que sería mejor esperar hasta que... hasta que esté embarazada, antes de casarnos.

**Hola, aquí otro capítulo más. Muchas gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos y millones de Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su comentario en el capitulo anterior, me emociona que les guste esta historia.**

**Gracias: Tannita, Ananime, Nany87, JoselinaMadera, Alimago, Maff lOvE iN pInK.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y espero subir hoy en la noche uno más.**

**Besos**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 7**

Edward sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si la había oído bien. Pero ¿qué le pasaba a aquella mujer? Él le proponía matrimonio, ¿y ella le ofrecía una aventura?

—¿Por qué?

—Es lo más lógico. El propósito de nuestro matrimonio es tener un hijo. Si no consigo quedarme embarazada, habríamos hecho el tonto los dos, ¿no crees?

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas quedarte embarazada?, ¿te encontró algo anormal Doc cuando te examinó? —preguntó Edward observándola atentamente.

—No, dijo que todo estaba bien.

—Entonces seguiremos adelante con la decisión y nos casaremos. Quiero que mi hijo sea concebido después de la boda, no antes —afirmó Edward creyendo resuelta la cuestión, y volviendo la atención sobre su plato.

No es que Edward estuviera tranquilo tampoco, como aparentaba. Sencillamente, no quería que Bella se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Ella no respondió. Tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer, consiguiendo con ello que él se relajara. Pero antes de probar el primer bocado, sin embargo, volvió a dejar el tenedor sobre la mesa y dijo:

—Quizá debamos seguir adelante y tú debas darle a Doc... una muestra. Así podríamos comenzar con el proceso cuanto antes. Yo...

—¿Que yo debo hacer qué? —preguntó Edward en voz baja, en un tono casi gutural, como si no comprendiera, esperando una explicación.

—Ya sé que prefieres que nos casemos antes, pero no creo que tenga tanta importancia, un par de días o tres...

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Doc con todo esto?

El labio inferior de Bella comenzó de nuevo a temblar. El deseo de reconfortarla, de tocarla, de besarla... no, en realidad él no deseaba ninguna de esas cosas. Era su estado de humor, sus nervios, lo que lo tenían alterado. No el sex appeal de Bella.

—El doctor Grable se ocupará de todo el procedimiento.

—Señorita —contestó Edward, inclinándose hacia delante—, el único que va a ocuparse de todo aquí soy yo, y te prometo que cuando haya acabado no volverás a hablar de procedimientos.

Edward observó las mejillas de Bella ruborizarse y después ponerse extremadamente pálidas. Ella apretó los labios, pero no dijo una palabra. Simplemente salió corriendo en dirección al servicio.

¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?, ¿acaso creía que se casarían y no mantendrían relaciones sexuales?, ¿de qué iba todo aquello? No podía entrar en el servicio a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, así que llamó a la camarera a la mesa.

—¿No está bueno el plato especial de la casa? —preguntó Molly.

—Sí, pero Bella se ha marchado corriendo al servicio. ¿Te importaría ir a comprobar si está bien?

—¿Es que crees que se ha puesto mala por culpa de la comida?

—No, ni siquiera ha probado bocado. Ve a ver cómo está, por favor.

Nada más terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Bella apareció. Tanto Edward como la camarera la observaron caminar en dirección a la mesa.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó la camarera.

—Perfectamente.

—Aquí tu novio creía que te habías puesto enferma. Quizá estés embarazada —sugirió la camarera soltando una carcajada.

Edward la miró con dureza, y Bella se puso aún más pálida, si es que eso era posible. La camarera, avergonzada de pronto, se disculpó y corrió a atender a los clientes de otra mesa.

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada —susurró ella comenzando a comer.

Edward la observó y comenzó también a comer, pero no podía apartar de sí la idea de que algo iba mal. Estaba inquieto.

—¿Estás segura de que eres una persona saludable?

—¿Quieres un certificado del doctor Grable? —contestó ella sin mirarlo siquiera.

—No pretendía...

—No importa, Edward. Comprendo el riesgo que corres. Si no puedo quedarme embarazada, entonces...

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Basta ya, Bella! ¡Hablas como si fuéramos a intercambiar cerdos por gallinas!

—Y es lo que hacemos —señaló Bella mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían entrado en el café—. Yo te vendo la mitad de mi hijo a cambio de seguridad financiera. Tú a cambio prometes quererlo y protegerlo. Al niño, me refiero —añadió violenta.

—También pienso protegerte a ti, Bella —declaró Edward frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo a pesar de todo que algo iba mal—. Después de todo, serás mi mujer.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma, Edward —declaró ella enderezándose en la silla, alterada, con voz tensa, como si de nuevo quisiera tomar las riendas de sí misma—. Solo te pido que cumplas tu palabra con relación a nuestro hijo. Y eso sé que lo harás.

—Te lo prometo, Bella.

Bella asintió y dio otro bocado. El resto de la comida la terminaron en silencio. Ella se dejó más de la mitad del plato. Le costaba tragar. En cuanto él terminó, comentó:

—Debo volver a la biblioteca, Edward. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—De acuerdo, pero está decidido, ¿no? —preguntó Edward frunciendo de nuevo el ceño, pensando que ella estaba ansiosa por escapar. Bella asintió—. El sábado. Llamaré al párroco y veré si la iglesia está disponible. Yo me haré cargo de los gastos de la boda. Después de todo...

—¡No!, eso es asunto mío. Además, tampoco costará tanto. Solo un vestido y... y un anillo para ti. ¿Te importa tener que llevar anillo?

Edward consideró la respuesta. No, no a la pregunta de si le importaba llevar anillo. Por supuesto que iba a llevarlo. Pero si Bella creía que iban a casarse en secreto, como si se avergonzara de ella...

—Estaré encantado de llevar anillo. Podemos ir el lunes a Springs para elegirlo. Y puedes comprarte también el vestido. Yo me encargaré de lo demás.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de lo demás? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, deteniéndose un momento antes de marcharse.

—A los detalles. Tú no te preocupes —afirmó él poniéndose en pie y dando la vuelta a la mesa, mientras ella echaba hacia atrás la silla.

—Pero yo quiero...

Edward interrumpió sus palabras con un beso. En principio él pretendía darle solo un beso rápido, un beso que firmara el acuerdo y sirviera de declaración de sus intenciones. Pero el labio inferior de Bella, en realidad los dos, lo sorprendieron. Le resultaban sumamente sugerentes. Hasta el más ligero contacto con ella lo excitaba, despertando en él sensaciones dormidas tiempo atrás. Bella despertaba su virilidad como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes.

Cuando por fin Edward alzó la cabeza, ella se quedó mirándolo con ojos trágicos, como si acabara de romperle el corazón.

—¿Qué? Era solo un beso, Bella. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada —se apresuró ella a contestar, bajando la cabeza—. Tengo que volver a la biblioteca.

Edward la dejó marchar. Era lo que, según parecía, ella deseaba. Pero él estaba desorientado. ¿Por qué la había molestado el beso?, ¿acaso creía que no se tocarían por el simple hecho de que no se casaran por amor?

Porque, si eso era lo que creía, había sido una buena idea besarla. Quizá no la amara ni tuviera intención de hacerlo, pero era un hombre y tenía sus necesidades. Y acababa de descubrir que una de sus más ardientes necesidades era besar a Bella.

Bella se sentía como un ratón corriendo a refugiarse en su madriguera, perseguida por un gato. Edward Cullen era peligroso. No porque fuera a hacerle daño intencionadamente, sino porque sus contactos despreocupados, su forma indiferente de tocarla podía destruirla.

Desde el principio, ella había creído que Edward comprendía perfectamente el hecho de que el sexo quedaba excluido de su acuerdo. Sin embargo, al negar que el doctor fuera a tomar parte en la concepción del niño, Bella había comprendido que tenía un problema.

Al acusarla su novio de ser frígida, Bella no había protestado ni discutido. Después de todo, era cierto que no sentía ninguna necesidad, ninguna excitación, ninguna impaciencia por llegar a la noche de bodas. El la había acusado incluso de obligarlo a tener una aventura con su mejor amiga.

Pero la vida de Bella eran los libros. Y había leído los suficientes como para saber que no era responsable del comportamiento de su novio. No obstante, su frialdad ante él, su falta de interés sexual sí que era achacable a esa frigidez de la que él la acusaba.

Bella deseó sentirse igualmente fría con respecto a Edward cuando la besara. El estaba siendo sincero con ella. Sí, desde el principio le había confesado que no tenía ningún interés personal en ella. Solo quería un hijo. Pero concebido al viejo estilo.

Imposible, sin tocarse. Pero para Bella era difícil no responder activamente mientras él la tocase. Cuando los labios de ambos se encontraban, perdía toda capacidad de pensar. Sin embargo, él la había obligado a poner los pies de nuevo sobre la tierra al señalar cómo quería que fuera su matrimonio.

Solo habían compartido un beso, pero ella se había vuelto loca, había perdido el control. ¿Cómo protegerse a sí misma cuando se casaran?, ¿cómo ocultar sus reacciones?

Lo último que deseaba era que Edward se compadeciera de ella, que se diera cuenta de lo necesitada que estaba. Jamás habrían podido vivir juntos, convivir, si él lo notaba. Él se habría sentido molesto, violento. Y ella amargada.

El único consuelo de Bella aquel día fue el trabajo, que resultó agotador. Nada más entrar en la biblioteca, la necesidad de realizar miles de tareas atrajo toda su atención, haciéndole imposible pensar más en su situación. Al menos contaría con su trabajo para seguir con la rutina diaria. El problema serían las noches.

—Doc, ¿examinaste a Bella cuando fue a tu consulta el primer día? —preguntó Edward por teléfono.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué?

—¿Habló contigo acerca de... de su pasado?

—No, apenas dijo nada. ¿Cuál es el problema, hijo?, ¿es que te ha dado calabazas?

—No, ha aceptado.

—¡Aleluya! ¿Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó el médico.

—El próximo sábado. ¿Querrás ser mi padrino?

—Estaré encantado.

—Me dijo que sí, pero añadió que quizá fuera mejor esperar hasta que se quedara embarazada, antes de casarnos. Pensé que tendría miedo de... ya sabes... de no poder quedarse embarazada —explicó Edward enredando los dedos en el cordón del teléfono, nervioso.

—No creo que tenga ese problema. Es una mujer perfectamente saludable.

—Está bien —suspiró Edward, aliviado, soltando el cordón del teléfono—. Bueno, he hablado con el párroco para fijar la fecha y la hora. El sábado, a las cuatro. Después daremos un banquete. ¿Te importaría ir por ahí corriendo la voz, por favor?

—¿A toda la ciudad?

—Sí, invítalos a todos. Vamos a celebrarlo.

Bella esperó a llegar a casa esa noche antes de llamar por teléfono a Rose. La boda no sería muy formal, pero necesitaba una dama de honor y quería que fuera su amiga.

—¿Rose? Soy Bella. Me preguntaba si...

—¡Ya era hora de que llamaras! ¿Vas a preguntarme si quieres que sea tu madrina? —preguntó Rose sin darle tiempo a responder—. Por supuesto que lo seré, pero si prefieres a alguien más joven, lo comprendo...

—Claro que quiero que seas tú —afirmó Bella—, pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

—¡Dios mío, pero si lo sabe toda la ciudad!

—¿Te refieres al comportamiento de Edward en el café?

—No, ya ha besado a otras mujeres antes. La noticia es la boda. Tenemos mucho que hacer hasta ese día. Tacha el jueves que viene de tu calendario, te lo tomarás libre. Ese día recibirás una buena ducha. Y el viernes tienes que pasarlo aquí, conmigo. Como la boda es a las cuatro, tenemos...

—¿Qué?, ¿cuándo dices que es la boda? —preguntó Bella, incrédula, comprendiendo que todo el mundo lo sabía menos ella.

—A las cuatro. Con un banquete después, en el rancho, para todo el pueblo. Habrá una tarta enorme, montones de comida. Jed Roy está que arde con el pedido de flores. ¿Es que no te lo ha contado Edward?

—Tengo que colgar, Rose. Te llamaré más tarde.

A pesar de las protestas de Rosalie, Bella no vaciló en colgar. Quizá aquel no fuera un matrimonio de verdad, pero Edward Cullen estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía hacerlo todo sin contar con ella.

Furiosa, Bella salió de casa en dirección al coche. Solo esperaba que no se le hubiera pasado el enfado, antes de llegar al rancho. Porque necesitaría toda su energía para enfrentarse al déspota de hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en su marido.

Para su alivio, al llegar frente al rancho aún estaba de mal humor. Edward abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Bella, justamente te estaba llamando por teléfono.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Actuaba como si estuviera encantado de verla. La rabia era tan fuerte, que Bella olvidó todo el discurso que había preparado. Sin previo aviso, le dio una bofetada.

—¡La boda queda anulada! —exclamó echando a correr.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre, mujer? —preguntó él agarrándola, antes de que pudiera llegar al coche.

Bella era incapaz de responder. Las lágrimas invadían sus ojos. Lo único que quería era marcharse de allí, ocultar su miedo en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero, a pesar del forcejeo, Bella no logró liberarse. El la sujetaba con fuerza. Incluso trató de alzarle la cara para poder verla. Pero al menos eso sí pudo evitarlo. Finalmente, con un movimiento sorpresa, él se la cargó al hombro y la llevó a la casa.

—¡Suéltame, quiero marcharme! —gritó ella, colgada con la cabeza a la espalda de él.

—No, hasta que no te expliques —negó él, resuelto.

—Está bien, déjame en el suelo. Te lo explicaré —aseguró Bella aún furiosa, contenta de tener una excusa para acabar con aquel noviazgo que había durado seis horas.

Tenía miedo. Bella suspiró y se quedó quieta, dejó de luchar. Le costaba admitir su cobardía, pero esa era la razón por la que se había enfadado tanto. Edward abrió la puerta y entró, quedando ambos a la luz. Justo entonces Harry atravesó el vestíbulo.

—Eh... ¿todo bien, jefe?

—Sí, Harry. Seremos uno más para cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, jefe. Hay comida de sobra.

Harry se marchó de nuevo a la cocina y Edward soltó por fin a Bella, que volvió a poner los pies en el suelo.

Bella cerró los ojos. ¿En qué otra situación habría podido sentirse más violenta? Probablemente su comportamiento sería la comidilla de todos antes del desayuno del día siguiente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Edward.

—No importa, ya no tiene importancia. Jamás debí acceder —respondió Bella abriendo los ojos, de pronto hastiada y con el corazón roto.

Disimuladamente, Bella trató de rodearlo y escapar. Pero él puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y la sujetó con firmeza.

—Vamos, Bella, dime qué te ha puesto tan furiosa, qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Dentro de una hora, probablemente, hasta la última piedra lo sabrá todo acerca de nuestra disputa, todo el mundo conocerá los detalles, igual que conocen los detalles de la boda. Puedes esperar a entonces, ellos te lo explicarán.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

—No, no lo tiene. Soy excesivamente susceptible, melodramática. Y demasiado exigente, esperando que me lo consultes todo acerca de nuestra boda, antes de que se enteren los demás. Pero es una suerte que hayas descubierto a tiempo mi mal carácter antes de que nos casemos —añadió Bella enderezándose, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Por fin, Bella alzó la vista. El silencio se había prolongado durante demasiado tiempo. ¿Por qué Edward no decía nada?

Edward estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose reproches en silencio por su falta de sensibilidad.

Recordaba lo sucedido semanas antes de casarse con Tanya, recordaba cómo a ella la consumían los detalles, cómo se irritaba con él, porque le daba igual el color del vestido de las damas de honor. ¿Por qué no había de importarle todo aquello también a Bella? Ella era una mujer, y aquel matrimonio sería su única oportunidad de ser indulgente consigo misma, en el terreno sentimental. No era de extrañar que estuviera enfadada.

—Lo siento, Bella, debería haberte llamado para decirte que el párroco sólo puede casarnos a las cuatro, si queremos que sea el próximo sábado. Pero como era la única hora disponible, supuse que te parecería bien.

—Por favor, olvidémoslo. Hemos cometido un error —respondió Bella, para quien aquella disculpa no resolvía nada.

—No, no hemos cometido ningún error. He sido muy insensible, pero esa no es razón para anular la boda. Nuestras razones para casarnos siguen siendo válidas —afirmó Edward bajando la cabeza para ver su rostro—. Bella...

—Por favor, suéltame —susurró ella con la cabeza gacha, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

—No puedo —contestó él estrechándola contra sí de pronto, sin pensar—. ¿Es que vas a arruinar mis sueños solo porque he sido un insensible y no he pensado antes de actuar? Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.

Lentamente, Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él ocultando la cara en su cuello y dejando que todo su cuerpo descansara en brazos de Edward. Y la reacción del cuerpo de Edward fue un buen augurio para su futuro matrimonio.

Mientras todo él se excitaba; sus labios buscaron los de Bella y sus manos la acariciaron, exigiendo a cambio su participación. Cuando ella lo abrazó por la nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabello y cuello, y abriendo la boca, él creyó perder el control, dispuesto a llegar hasta el final allí mismo.

Pero no paró, ni se apartó. De hecho, presionó todo el cuerpo de Bella contra sí, disfrutando y enamorándose de la forma en que los pechos de ella se presionaban contra su torso. Profundizó en el beso y sobrepasó toda barrera, introduciendo la lengua en la boca de ella y animándola a responder de igual modo.

Y ella lo hizo. Cuando una de las manos de Edward se deslizó por la parte delantera de la blusa de ella y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones, ella le correspondió devolviéndole el favor, y tirando de su camisa para acariciarle el pecho. Entonces él apartó la boca para lanzarse a nuevas aventuras, a descubrir nuevos tesoros, pero no pudo permanecer lejos mucho tiempo. Edward la estrechó en sus brazos, la besó y posó una mano sobre un pecho negligentemente abandonado. Podría haberla devorado. Y seguir sediento de ella.

Edward jamás había sentido algo así. Ni siquiera con Tanya. De pronto, el sentimiento de traición lo embargó haciéndolo echarse atrás, sorprendido. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ese sentimiento, porque Bella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

—¡No! —gritó él saliendo tras ella y agarrándola.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Harry pretendía anunciar que la cena estaba lista, pero se quedó con la boca abierta.

—La cena está... ah, lo siento —se disculpó volviendo a la cocina.

—Enseguida volvemos —gritó Edward.

De nuevo, Edward concentró toda su atención en el manojo de nervios que tenía entre sus brazos. Bella temblaba como una hoja, incluso mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

—No ha visto nada, cariño. No hay razón para que te sientas violenta.

—No puedo quedarme a cenar —declaró Bella alzando la vista al fin, cosa que alegró a Edward, excepto porque sus ojos brillaban llenos de ira—. Tengo que marcharme.

—¡Vamos, pero si Harry lo ha preparado todo! Así podremos hablar.

—¿Delante de Harry? —preguntó ella, escandalizada.

—No, yo... mmm... le sugeriré que se vaya a cenar con los vaqueros esta noche. No le importará.

—No, tengo que marcharme.

—Bella, no voy a dejarte marchar hasta que no resolvamos este problema. No pienso renunciar a mi sueño.

Bella se quedó completamente inmóvil en sus brazos, y él temió haber dicho algo inconveniente. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Bella respiró hondo y dejó de luchar contra él.

—No, supongo que no —dijo ella terminando de abrocharse la blusa, de metérsela por dentro de la falda y de peinarse con las manos, para entrar en la cocina.

—Bella... —la llamó Edward.

—¿No querías cenar? —preguntó ella volviéndose y mirándolo.

Sí, quería cenar. Había tenido un día agotador, pero su mente era una pura confusión. No quería que ella se marchara. Ni quería que se quedara. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a las emociones que había experimentado, mientras ella seguía ahí, tentándolo? ¿Qué podía hacer?

**Aprovechando que es sábado y los únicos planes que tengo son ver tele: D Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, Miles de gracias por las alertas y Favoritos y a todas las chicas que dejan sus comentarios.**

**Gracias: Maff lOvE iN pInK, JoselinaMadera, Cristina, Alimago, Karili, Luy.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ni los personajes, Ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 8**

Aquel era el día de su boda. Bella estaba acostada en la cama del cuarto de invitados, en casa de Rose, mirando al techo. Rose le había prohibido levantarse aquella mañana antes de las diez, y aún eran las nueve menos cuarto. Los minutos seguían pasando, y ella contándolos.

Hubiera debido sentirse agotada. Había miles de cosas que hacer antes de una boda. Incluyendo preparar la maleta. Bella había pensado conservar su casa, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a la reacción de Rose o de Edward.

En su último encuentro, Bella y su novio habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito: hasta el día de la ceremonia, ambos se mantendrían alejados el uno del otro. Al menos Bella suponía que eso era lo que él deseaba, ya que hasta ese momento la había estado evitando. Y ella lo prefería así.

De hecho, la sorprendía que Edward quisiera seguir adelante con la ceremonia. Sobre todo después de que ella le demostrara lo inadecuado de su comportamiento en... en ciertos asuntos. La expresión del rostro de Edward, cuando se apartó de ella la última noche, había confirmado sus más horribles temores.

El ruido de la puerta la sacó de pronto de sus elucubraciones. Bella casi se echó a reír al ver a Rosalie asomarse por la puerta.

—Vamos, Rose, dame permiso para levantarme. Estoy cansada de estar aquí.

—Estás en mi casa, cariño. Se suponía que esta mañana tenías que dormir hasta muy tarde.

—Pero yo siempre me levanto a las siete, Rose. Es una costumbre. He dormido casi hasta las ocho. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Bueno, cariño, lo comprendo. Iba a traerte el desayuno a la cama, pero puedes venir a la mesa si lo prefieres.

—Lo prefiero —contestó Bella apartando las sábanas—. Nunca me ha gustado eso de desayunar en la cama.

Bella se puso la bata y siguió a Rosalie a la cocina. El día había comenzado.

Edward llevaba levantado desde el amanecer. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No podía volver a casarse. Si lo hacía, se exponía a sufrir otra vez una pérdida, tal y como la había sufrido con Tanya y su hijo.

Había creído que bastaría con no volverse a enamorar para protegerse. Pero ¿y su hijo?, ¿acaso no pensaba amar a su hijo? Le había prometido a Bella que lo haría. Y pensaba hacerlo. No podría evitarlo. Pero el miedo a perder a su segundo hijo, como había ocurrido con el primero, lo atenazaba.

Tras horas caminando sin sentido, de un lado para otro, había comprendido que no podía renunciar a la esperanza de tener un hijo. Sin embargo, mantendría su corazón inamovible, bajo llave, hasta que viera a ese segundo hijo sobrevivir y respirar delante de él. Hasta que pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón, observarlo respirar y verlo sudar.

Edward respiró hondo. Mantendría a su hijo a la misma distancia que tenía pensado mantener con su mujer. Excepto por el hecho de que le haría el amor. Es decir, mantendría relaciones sexuales con ella.

—Jefe, el desayuno está listo —gritó Harry al pie de las escaleras.

Edward salió del dormitorio y corrió escaleras abajo igual que si escapara de una sala de torturas. Cuando aquella tarde Doc llegó para llevarlo a la iglesia, Edward se puso su mejor traje, camisa blanca y corbata. Ante el espejo, confirmó que su aspecto era el de un novio. Estaba pálido.

—¿Listo, hijo?

—¿Estoy cometiendo un error, Doc? —preguntó Edward deseando estrangularlo, considerándolo a fin de cuentas el responsable.

—No, Edward, no estás cometiendo un error. Ya era hora de que volvieras a formar parte de la raza humana —Edward se quedó mirándolo, temeroso de que el médico tuviera razón—. Vamos, se está haciendo tarde —añadió Doc tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta su Cadillac.

Doc permaneció a su lado al entrar en la iglesia donde se había casado con Tanya. Con el vestido de novia, su aspecto había sido el de una muñequita ingenua e inocente. Enfrentarse de nuevo a aquel lugar le costó trabajo. Con Doc a su lado, sin embargo, caminó hasta el altar, hacia el párroco. La gente guardó silencio y el párroco hizo un gesto hacia el organista para que comenzara a tocar.

Edward había organizado la mayor parte de la ceremonia y el banquete que tendría lugar después en el rancho, y había informado meticulosamente a Bella de todo, dándole a elegir. No quería que volviera a repetirse ninguna escena. Se lo había consultado todo, pero a distancia. Y no había vuelto a verla desde la noche de la disputa.

Como ninguno de los dos tenía padres, la única persona que acompañó a Bella hasta el altar fue Rosalie. Cuando la música del órgano comenzó y los invitados giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta de la iglesia para ver a la novia, Edward cerró los ojos, incapaz de enfrentarse a su futuro.

No había visto el vestido de Bella. Le había dado a Rosalie instrucciones muy estrictas, y ella había prometido evitar que Bella eligiera un vestido cualquiera. Por mucho que su matrimonio no fuera por amor, al menos le debía a Bella una gran boda.

De pronto, los murmullos de los asistentes lo obligaron a abrir los ojos. Y súbitamente Edward comprendió por qué ella había llamado la atención de todos. Llevaba un vestido de satén blanco drapeado, marcando toda su figura hasta el suelo. El velo blanco le daba el aire de una princesa, algo que los rizos castaños sobre los hombros confirmaban.

Edward respiró hondo. Ella no le importaba, se repitió una vez más en silencio. Ella no le importaba. Simplemente iba a hacerle el amor. Eso era todo.

Las manos le temblaban, sujetando el ramo de rosas que le había mandado. A pesar de la distancia entre ellos aquella semana, él se había ocupado de todo, ansioso por proporcionarle una preciosa boda. Y se sentía agradecida. Lo estaba realmente. Pero se sentía tan preocupada por lo que ocurriría después del banquete, que apenas podía concentrarse en nada.

Bella alzó la vista y observó al alto y guapo hombre que la esperaba ante el altar. Pronto se convertiría en su marido. Al llegar a su lado, bajó la vista de nuevo y esperó. La música cesó, y el párroco comenzó con la ceremonia.

Hubieran debido discutir acerca de los juramentos que iban a hacerse el uno al otro, comprendió de pronto Bella mientras escuchaba a Edward repetir las palabras. Él prometía amarla, pero ella sabía que eso era mentira. Una vez más volvió a mirarlo, pero él tenía los ojos fijos sobre el párroco.

Entonces le llegó el turno a ella. Igual que Edward, pronunció las palabras sabiendo en lo más hondo de su corazón que no podía prometer nada de eso. No es que detestara a Edward, pero no podía prometer amarlo. Le resultaba demasiado aterrador. Bella dirigió la vista hacia él, con ojos llenos de pánico. Edward frunció el ceño y le apretó la mano, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

Bella volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el párroco y Rosalie le tendió el anillo de oro que había comprado para él. El doctor Grable sacó el otro anillo y se lo dio a Edward. Cuando él lo deslizó en su dedo, ella se sobresaltó. Era un anillo de diamantes, no el simple aro dorado que se había probado. Llevaba encima por lo menos tres quilates en diamantes. El anillo era precioso.

Tras recibir Edward el suyo, el párroco los informó de que por fin eran marido y mujer, y añadió las palabras que Bella tanto había temido: «Puedes besar a la novia».

Edward le levantó el velo, la estrechó en sus brazos e inclinó el rostro. Cada vez que él la besaba, ella perdía el control y su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente a aquel contacto, por mucho que ella tratara de evitarlo. Y aquel beso no fue una excepción.

—Ejem... Señor y señora Cullen, creo que ha llegado la hora del banquete —dijo el párroco tratando de separarlos.

Bella se ruborizó. Edward la hizo darse la vuelta en dirección a las puertas de la iglesia mientras la gente daba vivas, riendo por lo largo del beso.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Edward en un susurro, agarrándola de la cintura.

Ella asintió, a pesar de no tener ni idea de a qué estaba accediendo. Seguía perdida en la niebla de la pasión. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar así ante Edward, cuando ningún hombre había despertado jamás en ella tanta excitación?

Edward retiró el brazo y la agarró de la mano, entrelazando los dedos de ambos y tirando de ella hacia la puerta. Muchas personas los obligaron a detenerse para darles la enhorabuena.

—Parece que ha venido todo el mundo —susurró Edward una vez fuera—. El rancho se va a llenar. No hacemos una fiesta allí desde... quiero decir, va a estar a rebosar.

—Yo no he ayudado a preparar nada —contestó ella sintiéndose culpable.

—No importa. La mitad de la gente del pueblo ha preparado comida, y Harry lleva tres días cocinando. Tendremos sobras para una semana.

Qué mundano, hablar sobre las sobras de la comida nada más abandonar la iglesia. De haber podido pensar ella en cosas tan prácticas, seguramente habría manejado mucho mejor aquella situación. Doc y Rosalie salieron de la iglesia justo detrás de ellos.

—Vamos —ordenó Doc—, dentro de diez segundos estaremos rodeados.

El Cadillac los esperaba a la puerta. Edward ayudó a subir a Bella al asiento de atrás y se sentó a su lado. Rosalie se puso delante, con Doc.

Estuvieron de vuelta en el rancho en cinco minutos, de modo que nadie tuvo que preocuparse por conversar en el trayecto. A medio camino, sin embargo, Edward se dio cuenta de que aún agarraba a Bella de la mano y la soltó echándose a un lado. Ella echó de menos el calor de su mano, pero no se sorprendió.

—Bien —comentó Rosalie dándose la vuelta—, y ahora quedaos en la puerta para dar la bienvenida a los invitados; yo ayudaré a Harry. Estaba en la iglesia, al fondo, pero salió justo detrás de nosotros.

Durante la hora siguiente, Bella saludó a todo el mundo como la señora Cullen. Saludó incluso a unas cuantas personas que no conocía. Era una experiencia extraña. Y agotadora. Cuando se balanceó ligeramente apoyándose en Edward, él inmediatamente reaccionó deteniendo la fila de invitados.

—Disculpen, mi esposa necesita comer algo. ¿Es que te has saltado la comida?

—Comí un poco —respondió Bella, incapaz de creer que él fuera su guardián, más que su marido.

—¿El qué?

—No lo recuerdo, pero estoy bien.

Edward hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y la guió al salón, buscando un acomodo para ella en el sofá.

—Te traeré algo de comida.

—No, yo puedo... —Bella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Edward había desaparecido—. ¡Bueno, qué rapidez!

—Deja que te sirva, cariño. No creas que la cosa durará mucho —aseguró una anciana riendo.

—Cierto —comentó otra invitada—. Cuando yo estaba embarazada de nuestro primer hijo, Walter siempre me lo servía todo. Cuando el tercero se puso de camino, se sentó y me pidió que le sirviera yo a él.

Otras mujeres comenzaron entonces también a contar historias, y Bella consiguió relajarse por primera vez aquel día. Y a sentirse más casada de lo que se había sentido nunca.

Edward volvió a los pocos minutos con un plato lleno hasta arriba de comida para ella, y dijo:

—Cómetelo deprisa, tenemos que cortar la tarta enseguida. ¿Necesitas algo más? —añadió dejando una taza de café sobre la mesa, junto a ella.

—No, estoy bien.

—Vamos, Edward, sal fuera al establo para hablar con los hombres. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo aquí —dijo una mujer.

—¿Al establo? —preguntó Bella mientras Edward se marchaba.

—En estas fiestas, los hombres siempre acaban en el establo tomando cerveza y hablando de deportes o de cabras, de cosas que no nos interesan —explicó la misma mujer.

—Ah, pero la tarta...

—No hay prisa, tú come. Necesitarás energía esta noche. Ese chico es todo un hombre.

Ante tan picante comentario, Bella volvió a ruborizarse, así que bajó la vista y comenzó a comer. No quería pensar en lo que sucedería aquella noche, cuando todos se hubieran marchado, pero tampoco podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Edward, tan alto y guapo. Entonces se acercó Rosalie.

—¿Quieres quitarte el velo?, ¿te molesta?

—Sí, gracias, Rose.

Bella no había pensado llevar velo, pero Edward había insistido, según Rose. En realidad, ella hubiera preferido comprar un traje bonito y formal pero sencillo, algo que pudiera volver a ponerse muchas veces. Pero Edward se había opuesto a la idea, según decía Rosalie.

Rosalie le soltó el velo, con cuidado de no despeinarla. Bella se sentía un poco tonta, rizándoselo y dejándoselo suelto para que le cayera por los hombros igual que una adolescente, tratando de impresionar a los chicos. Pero Rosalie había insistido en que suelto parecía más una novia que con moño.

—Estás preciosa —susurró Rosalie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Lista para la tarta? —preguntó Edward minutos después, deteniéndose frente a ella—. ¿Te has quitado el velo?

—Sí, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza —contestó Bella

—Estás preciosa —repitió Edward las mismas palabras que había dicho Rose minutos antes, pero sin besarla.

A Bella la molestó que ese mismo comentario tuviera más importancia para ella cuando se lo decía Edward. El tono de voz ronco de él la había hecho estremecerse.

Edward tomó su mano, la ayudó a levantarse y la guió hasta el comedor de la casa donde habían cenado la semana anterior. Alguien había retirado las sillas de la mesa, había colocado un mantel de encaje y, sobre él, en el centro, la tarta.

—¿Quién...?

—Ha sido Harry, él lo ha preparado todo —susurró Edward.

Harry estaba de pie, junto a la puerta de la cocina. Bella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, diciendo:

—Muchas gracias, Harry. La tarta es maravillosa, estoy impresionada.

—Ha sido un placer —respondió él.

—Vale, ya está bien, deja ya de ligar con Harry y vuelve aquí —la llamó Edward, entre las risas de los presentes, adoptando el aire del novio celoso.

Bella volvió junto a la mesa y Edward la agarró de la cintura, estrechándola contra sí. Luego le tendió el cuchillo para cortar la tarta y puso la mano sobre la de ella. Entonces comenzaron los flashes de las cámaras, sobresaltándola y haciéndola tirar casi el cuchillo al suelo.

—¡Eh, que no quiero perder ninguno de los dedos de los pies! —bromeó Edward.

Una vez más, los invitados reunidos en torno a la mesa se echaron a reír. Bella tragó, incapaz siquiera de sonreír. Edward guió su mano para cortar la tarta. Rose sujetó un plato. Una vez cortados unos cuantos trozos, ambos dejaron el cuchillo y Edward tomó un plato de tarta, volviéndose hacia Bella.

—¿Lista?

—¿No irás a...? —comenzó a preguntar Bella, temiéndose que empezara a mancharle la cara de tarta, tal y como había visto hacer a muchos novios.

Bella siempre había pensado que aquella costumbre era infantil y cruel, pero había olvidado discutir ese detalle con Edward. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía que fueran a dar aquel gran banquete o que fuera a haber una gran tarta. Edward interrumpió sus protestas tomando un pequeño trozo y metiéndoselo cuidadosamente en la boca.

—Mastica —ordenó.

Bella obedeció inmediatamente. Edward entonces se inclinó y la besó.

—¡Eh, Edward! ¿Cuándo vas a darnos tarta a nosotros? ¡ Si sigues besando a la novia, nos quedamos sin comer! —exclamó un invitado.

Bella, aturdida una vez más ante aquel íntimo contacto, se echó atrás. Se quedó mirando a Edward, sin saber qué hacer. Él alzó el plato que tenía en la mano, reclamando su atención, y dijo:

—Te toca a ti.

Bella tomó un trozo grande de tarta con los dedos y él abrió la boca. Pero al ir a metérsela, él capturó de paso su mano. Sin dejar de mirarla, Edward fue lamiendo uno a uno sus dedos, limpiándoselos.

—¡Vaya, que alguien traiga una manguera! Aquí el ambiente se está calentando tanto, que la casa va a arder —comentó un invitado.

Las risas, entonces, se hicieron más fuertes. Algunos invitados dieron vivas. Bella jamás se había sentido tan violenta en toda su vida.

—Bien, ya basta. Apartaos los dos para que pueda servir a esta pandilla de hambrientos —ordenó Rose con toda naturalidad, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada anormal.

Y quizá no hubiera ocurrido nada anormal. Es decir, de haber sido aquel un matrimonio normal y corriente. Pero el matrimonio de Bella y Edward no era un matrimonio normal y corriente. Así se lo había asegurado Edward. ¿Por qué, entonces, se comportaba como si llevara toda la vida enamorado de ella? Edward tiró de Bella y respondió sin saberlo a aquella pregunta silenciosa con un susurro:

—Creo que los hemos engañado.

Edward la agarraba de la cintura. Aquel contacto le produjo una vez más estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo. Por supuesto, debería haberlo previsto. Edward Cullen era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que la gente pensara que se casaba por conveniencia. Probablemente minutos antes, en el establo, él hubiera estado contándole a sus amigos lo loca que estaba por él. Y lo más triste de todo era que quizá fuera cierto. De serlo, esos sentimientos explicarían su reacción física ante él. Pero Edward no lo sabía. Ni quería saberlo. Y, si ella era inteligente, se aseguraría bien de que nunca lo averiguara.

Tras comer tarta, los invitados comenzaron lentamente a marcharse. Quedó tan poca gente, que Bella pudo ver por fin la enorme cantidad de regalos. De hecho, ella había recibido unos cuantos el jueves en su casa, y la había sorprendido que muchos de ellos fueran personales. De pronto tenía toda una colección de preciosos camisones y ropa interior. Y aquella noche se pondría uno de ellos.

Bella trató de olvidar inmediatamente ese asunto. Jamás lograría aguantar el banquete si se ponía a pensar en lo que la esperaba.

Edward era incapaz de concentrarse en ninguna de las conversaciones a su alrededor. Solo podía pensar en aquella noche. Cuando el banquete terminara, él y Bella subirían las escaleras y consumarían el matrimonio. Y concebirían un hijo.

—Otra vez está en las nubes —comentó uno de los vaqueros que trabajaban para Edward, dándole un codazo a un amigo—. Se queda en blanco, con esa expresión en la cara. ¿Será que está preocupado por la manada? —preguntó echándose a reír.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Edward.

—No le hagas caso a Tyler —intervino un vecino—, cree que estás pensando en lo que va a ocurrir cuando nos marchemos.

—¡Sí, y no nos referimos a recoger todo esto! —exclamó Tyler volviendo a reír.

Otros muchos se echaron a reír también, mientras Edward se ruborizaba. No se había dado cuenta de que su rostro fuera como un libro abierto. Otro vecino, más mayor, miró entonces el reloj con un gesto teatral.

—Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos marcharnos.

—¿Tarde? ¡Demonios, si solo son las ocho en punto! —protestó Tyler—. Deberíamos comenzar la segunda ronda, aquí hay comida para un regimiento.

Edward consideró la posibilidad de decirle que se llevara toda la comida que quisiera... y se marchara. No quería mostrarse poco hospitalario, pero estaba deseando que acabara la fiesta. Alzó la cabeza y buscó a Bella entre los invitados. Afortunadamente, uno de los vecinos había decidido marcharse pronto, y enseguida todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Lo cual significaba, por supuesto, que Bella estaría despidiéndolos. No hacía falta que la buscara. De nuevo comenzaron el ritual contrario al de llegada, quedándose ambos en la puerta para despedir a los invitados. Cuando se fueron los dos últimos, Doc y Rosalie, eran casi las nueve. Edward pensó que Bella parecía aún más tensa que en la iglesia.

—¿Por qué no subes arriba y te vas preparando? —sugirió Edward—. Yo ayudaré a Harry a poner otra vez los muebles en su sitio, no tardaré nada.

Era la forma más diplomática de concederle unos minutos a solas, pensó Edward. Pero Bella ni siquiera sonrió. Asintió tensa y corrió escaleras arriba, igual que si escapara.

Edward se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué ocurría? Todo había salido bien. Habían logrado convencer a todo el pueblo de que estaban enamorados, de que estaban deseando marcharse a la cama para disfrutar de la noche de bodas. Lo cierto era que eso último no le había costado trabajo. Había una química entre ambos, una reacción apasionada cada vez que él la tocaba. No era amor, de eso Edward estaba seguro. Pero su cuerpo respondía ante aquella mujer como la dinamita ante una cerilla.

—Eh, jefe, no hace falta que me ayudes. Podemos dejarlo para mañana —aseguró Harry.

—No importa, se supone que el novio debe conceder unos minutos a solas a la novia.

—Ah, pues menos mal que no me he casado. Lo liaría todo, y sería incapaz de esperar. Esa mujer es muy guapa, señor Cullen. Y simpática, además.

—Sí, yo al principio no la encontraba guapa, pero tiene una belleza que te va calando poco a poco.

Edward y Harry colocaron las sillas alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Cuando terminaron, Harry se dirigió hacia el salón suponiendo que Edward lo seguiría. Pero Edward se detuvo delante de las escaleras y se quedó mirándolas.

—Eh, Harry, creo que voy a subir, si no te importa.

—De acuerdo. Yo iré a pasar la noche al barracón, pero prepararé el desayuno mañana por la mañana.

—Eh, bien, pero no antes de las ocho.

Edward imaginaba que Bella dormiría hasta tarde a la mañana siguiente. Tanya, al menos, siempre dormía hasta tarde. Sobre todo cuando estaba embarazada. Decía que no le gustaba madrugar.

De pronto, Edward se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera conocía las costumbres de Bella. Tampoco es que importara, pero... era divertido saber tan poco acerca de la propia mujer. Lo único que sabía realmente era que la deseaba más de lo que había deseado a ninguna otra mujer en su vida, pero eso se debía a aquella extraña química que se producía entre los dos. Inexplicable, pero cierto.

Edward subió los últimos escalones de una sola vez y alcanzó la puerta del dormitorio. Consciente de la timidez de Bella, llamó antes de entrar. Luego abrió y entró con una enorme sonrisa. Pero enseguida se detuvo. Allí no había ni rastro de Bella. Ni maletas, ni la cama abierta. Ni esencia de perfume en el ambiente.

Edward atravesó la habitación en dirección al baño. Volvió a llamar a la puerta, impaciente, antes de entrar. Nada. Ni ropa femenina, ni maquillaje, ni los típicos frascos que utiliza toda mujer. Hasta ese instante, Edward no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos la presencia femenina en la casa. ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

La posibilidad de que ella hubiera cambiado de opinión y hubiera vuelto a la ciudad le cortó la respiración. Edward atravesó de nuevo el dormitorio y abrió la puerta dispuesto a darle un grito a Harry, cuando vio abrirse otra puerta del pasillo, justo enfrente.

**¡ahhhh! Sé que me odiaran por haber dejado el capitulo hasta ahí :D lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que ya estoy terminando de editar el que sigue :D Muchas gracias por las alertas y los favoritos y a las chicas que dejan sus comentarios. Me encanta leerlos y responderé personalmente una por una, de eso no tengan duda.**

**Gracias: The rainbowgirl, LuluuPattinson, supattinsondecullen (gracias por desvelarte leyendo el Fic) , Alimago, Nany87, Karito CullenMasen.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente .**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 9**

Bella estaba de pie, pálida y temblorosa, con un sencillo camisón de seda rosa que daba cierto tono rojizo a sus cabellos. Se mordía el labio inferior y lo miraba a los ojos. Edward miró en dirección a la habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Ahí estaban sus maletas. El vestido de novia se extendía sobre la cama, con los zapatos blancos.

—Harry ha debido confundirse de habitación, nuestro dormitorio es este otro.

—No, pensé que no te gustaría compartir el dormitorio, como... —Bella se interrumpió, bajando la vista. Al ver que él no decía nada, añadió—: Por eso preferí este, si no te importa.

Edward la miró con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué podía decir?, ¿que quería que ella ocupara su cama todas las noches? Bella habría pensado que se mostraba excesivamente exigente e insensible. Por eso contestó:

—Está bien —al ver que ella no se movía, Edward se acercó y la tomó de la mano. Bella no opuso resistencia, de modo que él la atrajo hacia sí—, pero... vendrás a mi cama. Mi hijo será concebido en mi cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Para alivio de Edward, ella no se negó. Sin embargo, tampoco demostró entusiasmo. Edward no comprendió por qué. Era posible que lo distrajera su propia reacción cada vez que la tocaba, pero estaba seguro de que ella reaccionaba de igual modo. De hecho, era precisamente el modo de reaccionar de Bella lo que más lo excitaba.

Había amado a Tanya con toda su alma, pero lo cierto era que a ella no le había interesado excesivamente el lado físico de la relación. Cumplía con su obligación, pero le causaban más placer muchas otras cosas.

Inconsciente de todos aquellos pensamientos, Bella entró en el dormitorio de Edward. Enseguida se fijó en la enorme cama y se detuvo. Edward frunció el ceño, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Acaso le daba miedo hacer el amor?

Edward tocó su brazo y lo encontró helado. Como si... como si ella fuera virgen. De pronto, la idea lo asaltó igual que un terremoto.

—Bella, ¿no serás...? Quiero decir, tú has... maldita sea... ¿no será tu primera vez, verdad? —Bella se ruborizó y asintió levemente—. ¿Lo eres? —preguntó Edward, incapaz de creer que ninguna mujer mayor de veinte años pudiera ser tan inexperta.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Bella. Yo no sabía que... pero no importa.

—Yo... yo no sé cómo... —comenzó a decir Bella tragando saliva convulsivamente, interrumpiéndose y apartando la vista.

De pronto, Edward comprendió todo su nerviosismo, toda su preocupación, y respiró aliviado. Entonces sonrió, y añadió:

—No importa, yo sí sé. Todo saldrá bien, Bella —ella asintió sin decir palabra, sin mirarlo—. Me gusta tu camisón —comentó él en voz baja, acariciando su brazo desnudo y metiendo la mano por debajo del tirante. Bella tembló, lo miró brevemente y bajó la vista de nuevo. Edward se aproximó—. ¿Es nuevo?

Edward comenzó a acariciar sus dos brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no seducía a una mujer. Y menos aún a una inexperta. No era corriente tropezar con ninguna. Y él siempre pasaba de largo. Sin embargo, la necesidad de seducir a Bella le resultó increíblemente atractiva. Además, Edward no podía olvidar del todo la satisfacción que le producía ser el primero. El primero y el último. Edward se inclinó y la besó en los labios, suavemente.

—Hueles muy bien.

—Y... y tú también.

—Aún no me he duchado. No te marcharás si me ducho, ¿verdad? —Edward se sintió molesto al ver que ella respiraba aliviada. Su tímida forma de sonreír casi lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Pero aquella era la noche de bodas de Bella, y todo debía ser perfecto—. Estás en tu casa. No tardaré nada.

Edward se dirigió a la puerta del baño y se sintió aliviado al verla sentarse al borde de la cama.

Bella había estado a punto de derretirse.

Cuando él la tocó, tuvo que luchar para no arrojarse en sus brazos y rodearlo por el cuello, presionando el cuerpo contra el de él y rogándole que la besara. Gracias a Dios había sido capaz de controlarse, de evitar demostrarle lo necesitada que estaba. Iban a concebir a un niño, no a hacer el amor. Y él se habría sentido violento de saber que ella deseaba aquella relación íntima, de saber que anhelaba sus caricias. Aún seguía sin poder creer que reaccionara de ese modo ante él.

Bella cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantener el control. En fingir naturalidad acerca de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. En fingir. Fiel a su palabra, Edward no tardó en volver. Bella tragó al verlo de pie, ante ella, con una sencilla toalla enrollada a las caderas. El pecho, ancho y cubierto de vello, se iba estrechando al llegar a las caderas para acabar en dos torneados muslos. Isabella no podía dejar de mirar. Había sido hija única, y su limitada experiencia con su novio, para su desgracia, no incluía verlo desnudo.

—¿Te pongo violenta? —preguntó él con una sonrisa, acercándose—. Podría haberme vestido, pero tendría que quitarme la ropa después. Me pareció que no merecía la pena.

Era una novedad la forma relajada de comportarse en Edward. Desvaneció en parte la tensión. Ella no tenía ni idea de que los amantes pudieran también divertirse, además de buscar la pasión. Bella sonrió vacilante, y contestó:

—Sería una lástima que malgastaras tanta energía.

—Eso justo pensé yo. Es mucho mejor utilizar esa energía para otras cosas —Bella abrió inmensamente los ojos y tembló—. Pareces Caperucita Roja cuando el Lobo Feroz está a punto de comérsela. ¿Te doy miedo?

—No, claro que no —respondió Bella, más asustada de sí misma que de él.

—Bien —dijo él alcanzando la cama—, ¿quieres que la abra?

—Ah, yo... yo puedo hacerlo.

Bella se puso en pie, contenta de tener algo que hacer, y tiró del embozo. Al enderezarse, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, mientras labios dulces posaban besos sobre su hombro. Bella se quedó quieta, insegura acerca de cómo reaccionar. Al ver que él no hacía nada más, torció la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro.

—Escucha, Bella, hagamos un trato —ella se volvió para mirarlo, esperando a que se explicara. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión?, ¿iba a sugerirle que le pidieran ayuda a Doc, tal y como ella había propuesto al principio?—. Esta situación es violenta para los dos, así que creo que deberíamos ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Si yo hago algo que no te guste, que te haga sentirte incómoda, me lo dices.

—¿Y tú me lo dirás a mí si yo cometo un error? —preguntó ella, aliviada.

Edward tiró de ella y la estrechó contra sí. Bella notó con sobresalto que él estaba excitado bajo la toalla.

—Creo que es poco probable. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con ninguna mujer, cariño, yo mismo podría ponerme violento sin querer, en cualquier momento.

A Bella no se le había ocurrido pensar que Edward pudiera estar nervioso o preocupado por su propio comportamiento aquella noche. Inmediatamente sintió deseos de tranquilizarlo, y comenzó a posar leves besos en su rostro, tal y como había soñado hacer.

E inmediatamente, igual que si hubiera detonado una bomba, la pasión entre ambos estalló. Los labios de Edward devoraron los de ella mientras las manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo. Bella colocó las suyas sobre el pecho de él, disfrutando de sus fuertes músculos.

Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, el camisón, la ropa interior y la toalla yacían en el suelo, y ellos dos tumbados en la cama. El cubrió su cuerpo colocándose encima, acariciando íntimamente toda su piel.

Cuando la penetró, sus labios buscaron los de ella urgiéndola a unirse en aquel loco frenesí de placer. Sin embargo, no hacía falta que él la animara. Bella jamás había sentido tal felicidad, tal unión, a pesar del dolor inicial. Jamás habría creído que hacer el amor pudiera ser tan placentero.

Todo pareció estallar de golpe. Bella ni siquiera supo si había perdido la conciencia o no. Cuando abrió los ojos, inundados de increíble felicidad, Edward los tenía cerrados. Su cuerpo se deslizó sobre el de ella, para tumbarse a su lado. Sus labios se movieron, musitando algo que ella no pudo entender. Entonces él se quedó dormido.

Bella estaba tendida a su lado, contemplando su fuerte cuerpo. Entonces se le ocurrió que, de haberle preguntado, jamás habría permitido que él le hiciera el amor con la luz encendida. No obstante, había sido completamente inconsciente de todo nada más sentir el primer contacto.

¿Se habría dado cuenta él?, ¿le habría demostrado con excesiva claridad que hacer el amor con él le resultaba embriagador?

Extrañamente, Bella comenzó a pensar en Tanya, en su mujer. Pobre Tanya. Ella había tenido a Edward por marido, había compartido su cama, había concebido a su hijo y había sido dueña de su corazón. Y de pronto todo eso era de ella, excepto el corazón. Aquello la hizo sentir remordimientos y lástima de sí misma. Porque de pronto poseer el corazón de Edward parecía un premio inalcanzable. Pero no debía pensar ese tipo de cosas, se dijo. No debía sentir compasión de sí misma. Había hecho planes de futuro, y por fin se realizaban. Además, él le había hecho un increíble regalo. Bella había descubierto que no era frígida. De hecho, había tenido que controlarse para mantener las distancias con respecto a él. No tenía razón para quejarse.

Pero, para asegurarse de que mantenía el control, tenía que marcharse a su dormitorio. De otro modo habría sido incapaz de apartar las manos de él. Incluso en ese momento no quería más que acariciarlo, aprenderse de memoria su cuerpo, cada detalle, cada músculo, tropezar con sus labios. Pero él prefería dormir. Bella echó un último y largo vistazo, y salió de la cama. Recogió el camisón y la ropa interior, y volvió a su santuario. Y soñó con Edward.

Edward abrió un ojo con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué se sentía tan maravillosamente bien? Entonces recordó. Bella. Y la forma increíble en que habían hecho el amor. Edward alargó una mano para tocar su cálido cuerpo. Pero no encontró nada. Abrió ambos ojos y se sentó. Las luces seguían encendidas. Era fácil ver que estaba solo.

Salió de la cama a toda prisa y miró por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta que estaba frente a la suya. En la oscuridad, podía ver la débil silueta del cuerpo de Bella bajo las sábanas. Estaba dormida. Frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta. No quería que ella ocupara esa habitación. La quería en su cama. ¿Acaso la había molestado?, ¿había hecho algo mal?, ¿la había disgustado con su incontrolable pasión?

Los últimos minutos con ella en brazos habían transcurrido increíblemente deprisa. Apenas había pasado tiempo desde que la había abrazado hasta que había sentido un enorme y satisfactorio alivio. Pero su intención no había sido ser egoísta. No obstante, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no hacía el amor, que apenas había podido controlar su cuerpo. Estaba convencido de que Bella también había gozado, porque recordaba haber oído un dulce gemido que lo había excitado terriblemente. Y recordaba sus labios besándolo, mientras él también la besaba por todo el cuerpo.

Edward volvió a abrir la puerta, observando de nuevo la silueta. Deseaba tomarla en sus brazos, llevarla de vuelta a su cama y decirle que no debía abandonarla jamás. Incluso dio un paso, dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero se detuvo. El acuerdo era concebir un hijo. Él mismo la había advertido que los sentimientos no tendrían lugar en su relación. Y ella había decidido ocupar una habitación separada de él. Quería tener intimidad.

Edward la deseaba, pero volvió a cerrar la puerta. Bien, le concedería esa intimidad. Durante una temporada. Entrarían en el matrimonio lentamente. Quizá incluso pudieran hacerse amigos. Siempre y cuando siguieran siendo amantes. Por alguna razón, Bella le procuraba más placer del que había experimentado nunca. Un placer que anhelaba repetir en cuanto fuera posible.

Pero Bella no quería despertar a su lado, no quería volver a hacer el amor aquella noche. No quería que la tocara, que la estrechara contra su cuerpo. Solo el hecho de pensarlo lo excitó. Edward volvió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Era el único modo de asegurarse de que no lo echaba todo a perder.

La próxima vez que le hiciera el amor se lo tomaría con más calma, proporcionándole a ella placer antes de obtener el suyo. Apenas podía esperar.

A la mañana siguiente, después de la ducha, Bella se vistió y reunió coraje para bajar a la cocina. No estaba muy segura de poder enfrentarse a Edward aquella mañana. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Él estaba apoyado sobre la encimera de la cocina, hablando con Harry mientras este fregaba platos.

Nada más verla, Edward atravesó la habitación para darle los buenos días. La besó brevemente y, de inmediato, señaló en dirección a Harry.

—Harry ha pensado que te gustaría desayunar rollitos de canela esta mañana.

Bella comprendió al instante. Gracias a Dios no se le habían quedado los labios pegados a los de él, como le hubiera gustado. Edward la besaba solo para que Harry lo viera. Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Eres muy considerado, Harry, pero de verdad, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias.

—No es ninguna molestia. ¿Quieres café también?

—Me encantaría.

Para su sorpresa, fue Edward quien le sirvió el café nada más sentarse ella a la mesa.

—No deberías servirme, Edward, yo misma podría haber...

—Eh, es tu primer día en esta casa. Creo que te mereces unos pocos mimos —contestó él sentándose a su lado.

Harry llevó una fuente de rollitos de canela a la mesa y luego un frutero con fruta fresca. Nerviosa, Bella sonrió.

—¿No quieres tomarte un descanso y desayunar con nosotros, Harry? Debes haberte levantado muy pronto para hacer los rollitos.

—Pues no me importaría. Jefe, ¿quieres café antes de que me siente?

Por toda respuesta, Edward alzó su taza. Tras servirle café, Harry se sentó con ellos. Bella hizo esfuerzos por tragar bajo dos pares de ojos vigilantes, mientras los hombres no vacilaban en comerse el resto de rollitos.

—Cuando termines, iremos a abrir los regalos —dijo Edward—. Esta mañana han traído algunos más de la iglesia. Según parece, mucha gente los dejó allí. Vas a tirarte meses mandando notas de agradecimiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que voy a tirarme meses, tonto? Creía que estábamos juntos en esto —respondió Bella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que los dos escribiremos notas de agradecimiento, no solo yo —sonrió Bella al ver su reacción.

—Pero eso es tarea de mujeres —protestó Edward reclinándose en el respaldo.

—Estamos en los años noventa —contestó Bella.

—Bella... es decir, la señora Cullen tiene razón, Edward. Hoy en día los hombres también deben realizar tareas femeninas. Lo pone en las revistas —aseguró Harry.

—¿Y desde cuándo lees tú revistas femeninas? —preguntó Edward mirando de mal humor al cocinero.

—Desde la primavera pasada, en la consulta del médico. No podrías creer las cosas que ponen en esas revistas, jefe.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Harry, pero, por favor, llámame Bella. Me costaría bastante acostumbrarme y responder al nombre de señora Cullen —objetó Bella, parpadeando al ver cómo la miraba Edward.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero tú tienes que ayudar también, Harry —dijo Edward de pronto.

—¿Yo? No sé escribir notas de agradecimiento.

—No, pero puedes ayudar con los regalos. Tú y yo haremos el trabajo duro, Bella puede hacer una lista para saber quién nos regala cada cosa.

Bella dio el último sorbo a su café y se puso en pie, diciendo:

—Es una buena idea. Deja que friegue primero estos platos y luego...

—Eh, Bella, ese es mi trabajo —protestó Harry—. No estarás pensando en echarme, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, Harry. Yo jamás lo haría ni la mitad de bien que tú. Pero no es necesario que me lo sirvas todo.

Harry pareció contento con la respuesta de Bella, pero Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella no sabía qué había hecho para ponerlo de mal humor aquella mañana, pero se alegraba de que Harry fuera a colaborar con ellos. Eso relajaría en parte la tensión. Nada más entrar en el salón, Bella comprobó que la pila de regalos que había visto la noche anterior se había multiplicado.

—¡Dios mío! No esperaba... ¡esto es demasiado!

—Sí —convino Edward, restregándose la nuca—. Parece que la gente está contenta de que me haya casado.

—Toma, aquí tienes papel y lápiz —dijo Harry entrando en el salón.

—Bueno, comencemos —ordenó Edward.

Estuvieron abriendo regalos durante unas cuantas horas, riendo y comentando algo sobre cada uno de ellos. Al ver una colcha hecha a mano, Bella casi se deshizo en lágrimas acariciando la tela con suavidad sobre su regazo. Edward observó aquellas manos recordando cómo lo habían acariciado a él, sediento de esas sensaciones otra vez. Su instinto no se había equivocado: Bella sería una madre maravillosa. Aquellas suaves manos podían consolar y amar a un bebé.

El calzador mecánico, con forma de rana, produjo en ella una reacción muy distinta. Entre risas sofocadas y nerviosismo, Bella contempló aquella creación de metal.

—Enséñame cómo se utiliza —insistió, tirando del brazo de Edward.

—¿Es que nunca has usado uno?

—No, no tengo botas.

—Pues eso hay que remediarlo inmediatamente —afirmó Edward mirándole los diminutos pies.

—¿Y para qué las necesito?

—Cariño, ahora vives en un rancho. Eres la mujer de un ranchero. Por supuesto que necesitas botas —añadió Edward, resuelto.

Bella lo miró sin decir nada. Edward puso una bota sobre el calzador, el tacón de la otra sobre una muesca, y tiró. La bota se deslizó suavemente fuera de su pie.

—Ah, me gusta —comentó Bella dando palmadas.

Edward enarcó una ceja, pero sonrió. A Bella le gustaban un montón de cosas. Y esperaba que una de ellas fuera su forma de hacerle el amor.

Tras la comida, organizada por Harry con las sobras del banquete de la noche anterior, Edward puso fin a la tarea de abrir regalos.

—Ya terminaremos esto más tarde. Necesito descansar.

—Pero podemos...

—No —negó Edward—. Necesitas una siesta, ayer fue un día agotador.

—¿Una siesta? Pero si yo jamás...

—Iré a echar un vistazo a los barracones —comentó Harry abandonando el salón.

Al menos había una persona que había comprendido sus intenciones. Por desgracia, no era quien Edward hubiera querido.

—¿Crees que hemos ofendido a Harry? —preguntó Bella mirándolo con curiosidad.

—No, simplemente se ha quitado de en medio.

—Quitarse de en medio, ¿por qué?

—Porque vamos a la cama.

—Pero... —Bella estaba atónita, eso era evidente— pero si es pleno día —terminó al fin, con el labio inferior temblando.

—Lo sé, pero para concebir un hijo hace falta mucha dedicación. Día y noche —explicó Edward. Bella pareció vacilar, así que añadió—: ¿Quieres llamar a Doc para preguntárselo? Estoy seguro de que en eso no me equivoco.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó ella, ruborizada—. Es solo que... no sabía que...

—Demonios, cariño, si tan violenta te sientes, podemos limitarnos a hacerlo en la oscuridad, pero eso podría llevarnos bastante más tiempo.

Edward se sintió dolido al comprobar que ella no parecía tan ansiosa como él, pero eso no impidió en absoluto que siguiera adelante con sus intenciones. Estaba sediento de ella. Y la tendría, a menos que ella dijera que no.

—No, claro, estoy dispuesta a... es que no sabía que... quiero decir...

Bella se interrumpió, como si no supiera qué decir. Edward la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para ponerla en pie, dejando que la lista de regalos cayera al suelo. Entonces la tomó en brazos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Edward, peso demasiado. Te vas a hacer daño.

—Como me haré daño es si no consigo llevarte a la cama —aseguró él mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando llegó arriba, su respiración era agitada. Edward no sabía si se debía al ejercicio, o a que había llevado contra sí el cálido cuerpo de Bella. Tras abrir la puerta, la miró a los ojos. Para su alivio, ella sonreía.

—No quisiera que te hicieras daño —aseguró ella en voz baja, alzando el rostro para que la besara.

**Otro capítulo más! Espero que les haya gustado, me encanta leer sus comentarios :D Estamos casi en la parte final de la historia solo nos queda 4 capítulos más. Les recuerdo que esta es una adaptación de la historia escrita por Judy Christenberry y no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto con nuestros hermosos personajes de Twilight, una chica me dijo que busco el libro en internet y no lo encuentra disponible, pues si la verdad que algunos libros de esta autora son difíciles de conseguir, este fue el primer libro de ella que leí y me resulto bien difícil de descargar, si alguien quiere el libro original solo déjenme su correo en un review o envíenmelo en un PM y se los mandare :D. Estoy adaptando otro libro de esta misma autora que se que lo amaran tanto como yo, estaré subiendo el prologo en estos días Wow esta es la nota más grande que he escrito, no las aburro mas, **

**Pero antes mil gracias a las chicas que dejan sus comentarios: D**

**Gracias: Alimago, eddieIlove, Cristina, Ananime, The rainbowGirl, JoselinaMadera.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 10**

Bella se preparó para ir a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, preguntándose si podría ser feliz con el hombre que había comenzado a anhelar... pero al que no amaba, se apresuró a repetir con firmeza, en silencio.

El día anterior había aprendido muchas cosas. Para empezar, que el sexo con Edward Cullen era tan magnífico a la luz del sol como a medianoche. En segundo lugar, que conversar en la cama generaba una intimidad en la pareja que jamás antes habría imaginado, una intimidad de la que brotaban sonrisas y nuevas experiencias. Por mucho que las carantoñas de Edward no significaran que la amara, suponían una proximidad entre los dos completamente nueva para ella.

Y también había aprendido que ella no era más frígida o menos picante que la salsa mejicana que servían en la frontera. Bella no sabía por qué, pero posiblemente la razón fuera, aquella química increíble que surgía entre los dos. O quizá Edward fuera un amante superior. Lo cierto era que bastaba con que él la mirara para que se le derritieran los huesos. Cuando Edward la tocaba, ella no oponía resistencia.

Bella bajó contenta las escaleras aquella mañana, con esperanza en el futuro. AI entrar en la cocina, se dirigió directamente hacia la cafetera, deseosa de ingerir la cafeína necesaria para subsanar la falta de sueño de una noche agitada.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Harry. Qué fácil me sería acostumbrarme a tener el café recién hecho todas las mañanas; creo que me estás malcriando.

—Tienes que tomar algo más que café. Siéntate y desayuna —dijo el cocinero.

—Solo una tostada, por favor. Llego tarde.

—¿A dónde vas?

No había sido Harry quien había hecho esa pregunta, sino Edward, su marido, que acababa de entrar por la puerta de atrás.

—A trabajar, claro —respondió ella.

—Tonterías. Eres mi esposa. No hace falta que trabajes —aseguró resuelto Edward acercándose a la cafetera.

Bella esperó a que él diera el primer sorbo de café antes de contestar. Luego, conservando la calma, poco dispuesta a discutir, añadió:

—¿En serio?

Edward debió creer, por su forma de preguntar, que ella estaba sorprendida ante tanta generosidad. Él sonrió, se inclinó hacia delante para besarla, y contestó:

—Por supuesto, cariño. Ya te dije que yo me ocuparía de mantenerte. Estamos bien de dinero, ¿verdad? —añadió en dirección a Harry.

Bella se enfadó. ¿Acaso creía Edward que podía ordenarle qué hacer con su vida? Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se volvió hacia Harry y añadió:

—Volveré poco después de las cinco, Harry. Si tienes algo que hacer, yo puedo preparar la cena por ti.

Acto seguido, Bella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Edward la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—¿Es que no me has oído?

—Claro que te he oído —respondió ella aún con calma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vas a trabajar?

—Porque quiero. Porque me comprometí a realizar ese trabajo antes de conocerte. Porque soy bibliotecaria. Porque tú vas hoy a trabajar también. Así que ¿por qué no voy a ir yo?

—Porque no tienes por qué —contraatacó él alzando la voz.

—Disculpa —dijo únicamente Bella, con una frialdad que no habría creído posible la noche anterior, mientras estaba en la cama con él.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Edward sujetándola—. ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Llegamos a un acuerdo... —Edward se interrumpió y miró a Harry—. Eh... será mejor que vayamos a discutir esto a mi despacho.

—No tengo tiempo, llego tarde —contestó Bella, que seguía tirando pero no podía soltarse.

—¡Eres mi esposa! —exclamó Edward, atónito, al ver que ella no obedecía—, ¡Harás lo que yo diga!

—Haré lo que crea conveniente, Edward Cullen, y nada de lo que puedas hacer va a cambiar eso. Y ahora, si me sueltas... —respondió Bella comprendiendo que la luna de miel había terminado.

—¡El sábado, en la iglesia, prometiste obedecerme!

—No, no prometí eso. El párroco me preguntó si tenía alguna objeción que poner al sermón antes de la ceremonia, y yo le pedí que omitiera esa frase. Deberías haber escuchado —contestó Bella sacudiendo el brazo y librándose por fin de él, para marcharse sin perder más tiempo.

Edward se quedó de pie, rabiando. Podía haber corrido tras ella, por supuesto; pero, ¿qué habría ganado?, ¿qué habría hecho con ella? No tenía ni idea. Hasta el día anterior había estado convencido de que casarse había sido un paso brillante; en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Jefe, no puedes hablarle así. He leído en la revista que...

—Harry, no voy a permitir que gobiernes mi matrimonio según las reglas que leíste una tarde en la consulta del dentista.

—Pues no veo por qué, tu feliz matrimonio ha durado lo mismo que mi espera —musitó Harry saliendo por la puerta de atrás, escapando de la furia de su jefe.

Tras un rato en soledad, reflexionando sobre la terquedad de cierta mujer, Edward volvió al establo y comprobó que todo el mundo se había enterado de sus problemas. Los trabajadores, encantados con los cambios que se habían producido en el rancho tras la llegada de Bella, le lanzaron unas cuantas indirectas tratando de ayudarlo.

—A las mujeres hay que hablarles con dulzura, regalarles flores.

—No estaría de más que te disculparas.

—¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos! —explotó al fin Edward, irritado—. Yo me ocuparé de Bella, es mi esposa.

Los vaqueros se marcharon cada uno a su tarea, dejándolo solo y deprimido otra vez. Pero lo único que lograría animarlo sería el regreso de cierta terca mujer a casa aquella noche.

A pesar de la discusión acerca del trabajo de Bella en la biblioteca, asunto del que no volvieron a hablar ninguno de los dos, ella encontró cierta satisfacción en su nueva rutina diaria. Pasaba el día realizando una tarea que le encantaba, y por las noches volvía a casa con su marido. Aquella palabra seguía siendo mágica para ella. Cada noche, tras subir las escaleras, Edward llamaba a su puerta y la llevaba a su cama. No había discusiones, solo un deseo que prendía cada vez que se tocaban.

Después de hacer el amor y, a pesar de las protestas de Edward, que quería que se quedara, Bella volvía a su dormitorio. Era su única arma para defenderse del poder creciente que él tenía sobre ella. Sin embargo, anhelaba envolverse en sus brazos, acurrucarse junto a él, escuchar su respiración, sentir sus manos acariciar todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse... Pero se negaba a sí misma todos esos placeres.

Bella temía la llegada de su menstruación. Se estaba volviendo adicta a esas caricias. Un matrimonio normal podía acurrucarse, susurrar cosas en la oscuridad mientras ambos caían rendidos. Pero Edward no tenía interés en hacer esas cosas. Así que Bella siguió esperando, atemorizada. Pero jamás llegó la correspondiente menstruación.

Cuando llevaba ya una semana de retraso, Bella fue una mañana de sábado a Colorado Springs, donde nadie la conocía, a comprar un test de embarazo. Edward puso objeciones a que se marchara, ignorante por completo de la razón de aquel viaje. Había hecho planes para enseñarle los alrededores del rancho. Bella estaba deseando hacer aquella excursión, pero sentía una necesidad imperiosa de averiguar si estaba embarazada.

Esperó otra semana más y, por fin, al siguiente sábado, se hizo el test. El resultado fue positivo. Tenía ante sí un dilema. Si se lo decía a Edward, él sería feliz, pero dejaría de tener motivos para hacerle el amor. Bella también estaba emocionada ante la idea de tener un hijo, pero temía perder la intimidad con Edward. Su estado de ánimo aquel día, mientras él la llevaba a hacer la excursión pospuesta, enseñándole sus amadas tierras, osciló entre el júbilo y la depresión.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué?

—Pareces distraída —señaló él alargando los brazos para tomar sus manos—. ¿Estás segura de que no te cansas demasiado con ese trabajo?

—No, me gusta mi trabajo —respondió Bella.

Era la primera vez que él lo mencionaba. Edward aceleró, dejando atrás los pastos del sur, y añadió:

—¿Quieres ir a ver a Black Angus, mi toro premiado? Lo llamamos Rocky, pero ese no es el nombre con el que lo registramos.

—¿Es muy grande?

—Sí, es grande, pero es más manso que un bebé —repuso Edward lanzándole de pronto una mirada al vientre.

¿Habría adivinado su secreto?, se preguntó Bella enderezándose en el asiento. Aquel era el primer día que pasaban tantas horas juntos y a solas tras el primer domingo después de su boda. Bella estaba encantada con el comportamiento amable y caballeroso de Edward. No la amaba, pero se portaba bien. Compartieron un almuerzo que Harry les había preparado para el campo. Edward la obligó a comer más de lo que hubiera querido. Con el embarazo, comenzaba a tener náuseas y a sentir que se le revolvía el estómago. Pero el tiempo falló. Era noviembre, y de pronto se habían formado nubes en el cielo.

—Será mejor que lo guardemos todo y volvamos a casa —comentó Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que vamos a ver la primera tormenta de nieve de este invierno, y no querrás que nos quedemos aquí atrapados, ¿verdad?

Edward tenía razón. La nieve comenzó a caer justo cuando llegaron al establo. Aquella noche, al regresar, encontraron la chimenea encendida que Harry les había preparado. Bella se acurrucó en brazos de Edward satisfecha, delante del fuego.

—¿No te importa que nieve? —preguntó él mientras la abrazaba.

—No, me gusta el frío.

Edward tenía que estar ciego o loco si creía que ella no era feliz. De hecho, Bella era más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca. Cuando aquella noche él la llevó a su cama, ella se alegró de no haber compartido la noticia con él. Quería vivir más días como aquel, tener más oportunidades de compartir la intimidad. En algún lugar, en el fondo de su alma, comenzaba a surgir la idea de que su matrimonio podía hacerse realidad. Algún día.

Por fin llegó diciembre. Edward salió de su dormitorio a la hora de siempre, aunque no debía empezar a trabajar hasta más tarde. Los días eran cada vez más cortos, y las tareas más ligeras. Aun así, ¿por qué no levantarse a la misma hora de costumbre? No había razón para quedarse en la cama, su mujer se negaba a compartirla con él. Sí, le permitía hacerle el amor. Incluso salía a su encuentro. El ingenuo regocijo de Bella ante sus caricias, sus suaves gemidos, su satisfacción y felicidad después de hacer el amor hacían que le costara bastante controlarse.

Al principio, Edward había achacado su urgencia a los tres años de celibato, pero después de hacer el amor todos los días durante seis semanas tenía que admitir que cada vez deseaba más a Bella. Al pasar por delante de la puerta del dormitorio de ella, Edward se detuvo. Un ruido le llamó la atención. Apoyó la oreja sobre la puerta y creyó oír que estaba vomitando.

¿Estaba Bella enferma? Edward estuvo a punto de abrir, pero lo pensó mejor. Quizá estuviera embarazada. Algunas mujeres experimentaban mareos y vómitos matutinos, aunque a Tanya no le hubiera ocurrido. Edward se sintió feliz. Por fin tendría a su hijo, la razón por la que había accedido a un matrimonio sin amor, la razón por la que él y Bella... De pronto dejó de sentirse feliz. Si Bella estaba embarazada, no habría necesidad de volver a compartir la cama. Quizá incluso ella se negara a que la tocara. Edward se quedó helado, pensando. No quería dejar de disfrutar de esa intimidad con Bella.

Pero ¿qué prisa había? Si ella no se lo contaba, él no tenía por qué admitirlo. Podía seguir haciéndole el amor. Quizá Bella ni siquiera lo supiera aún. Quizá creyera que estaba constipada. O quizá estuviera realmente constipada. Edward caminó de puntillas hasta las escaleras, fingiendo no haber oído nada.

Era el día de Navidad. El año anterior, por esas mismas fechas, Bella había estado a punto de tomar una decisión. Por entonces vivía sola en Denver, tras la muerte de su madre, tratando de decidir qué hacer con su vida. Sola e infeliz. Entonces surgió el empleo en Caliente, y decidió tener un hijo.

Bella se restregó el vientre, aún plano. Había notado que se le había ensanchado la cintura, que tenía los pechos más sensibles, y esos síntomas confirmaban el resultado del test. Pronto tendría que ir a la consulta del doctor Grable. Pero primero tenía que darle la noticia a su marido.

Bella decidió que aquel era el día más indicado. El regalo de Navidad de Edward sería su hijo, junto con una cartera de piel que le había comprado y un frasco de colonia. Era el mejor día para comunicarle que sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, junto al árbol navideño. Rose y el doctor Grable estaban invitados a cenar. Bella pasó la mañana en la cocina ayudando a Harry.

—No sé cómo agradecerte la cocina nueva, Bella.

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando tener una de estas maravillas —comentó Harry mientras la ponía en marcha.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a Edward? Él te habría comprado una —respondió Bella.

—Ah, porque en realidad no la necesitaba. El jefe estaba tan mal, que me parecía una frivolidad molestarlo con algo así.

—Eres un buen hombre, Harry —dijo Bella, conmovida, besándolo en la mejilla.

—Eh, pero ¿esto qué es?, ¿tratando de seducir a mi mujer, Harry? —preguntó Edward desde la puerta, echándose a reír al ver cómo se había ruborizado el cocinero.

—Vergüenza te debería dar, Edward Cullen —dijo Bella en tono de reproche—. Solo estaba demostrándole a Harry cuánto lo apreciamos.

Edward atravesó la habitación y deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Bella con toda naturalidad. Cada vez la tocaba con más frecuencia, con más libertad, haciéndola sentirse más cómoda cada día.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero pensé que bastaría con la cocina. Detesto ver cómo se amontonan las facturas en Navidad —añadió Edward con una sonrisa—. Le has comprado un regalo a cada vaquero del rancho; ahora te llaman Santa Claus, Bella.

—Trabajan mucho —comentó Bella comprendiendo que hablaba en broma, ya que además había sido ella quien había pagado los regalos.

—Y yo también. ¿Habrá algún regalo para mí en el árbol?

—Ah, jefe, sabes de sobra que sí —contestó Harry—. El otro día te pillé husmeando.

—No me delates, Harry —protestó Edward tirando de Bella y llevándosela bajo la rama de muérdago para besarla.

Quizá Bella tuviera también su regalo de Navidad. Deseaba un matrimonio real, un marido de verdad, porque estaba descubriendo que no podía vivir sin Edward Cullen. Pero le daba miedo pensar en el nombre que recibía ese sentimiento.

La cena se sirvió, y a todo el mundo le gustó. Harry recogió los platos y se acercó a los barracones a pasar el rato con los vaqueros. Abrieron los regalos. Bella se había ocupado de comprar algo para Rosalie y Doc. Después de todo, si su vida había cambiado, era gracias a ellos. Doc la ayudó a recoger los papeles de los regalos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Bella, sobresaltada.

—Has cambiado, y me preguntaba si...

—Iré a tu consulta la semana que viene —admitió Bella, negándose a confesarle que estaba embarazada mientras no se lo hubiera comunicado a Edward primero.

—Ah, bien —respondió Doc sin añadir una palabra más.

Bella sabía que él no le diría nada, no obstante estuvo en ascuas el resto de la noche. Edward tenía que ser el primero en saberlo. Tras marcharse Rosalie y Doc, Edward la hizo sentarse en el sofá, frente al árbol de Navidad, la rodeó con ambos brazos y estrechó su cuerpo cerca del de él, sonriendo.

—Quiero que sepas que aprecio mucho los esfuerzos que has hecho esta Navidad. El rancho está muy alegre. Los vaqueros me dicen todos los días la suerte que tengo. Creo que harían cualquier cosa por ti.

—Son muy amables, muy tiernos.

—Vamos, Bella, son hombres. Jamás nadie había dicho de ellos que fueran tiernos —protestó Edward tirando otro poco más de ella.

—Me alegro de que todo el mundo esté contento. ¿Te han gustado tus regalos?

—Claro, necesitaba una cartera nueva desde...

—Pues aún no te he dado el regalo más importante —lo interrumpió Bella conteniendo el aliento, nerviosa y muerta de miedo.

—¿En serio? Pues yo no tengo nada más que regalarte.

—Me has dado más que suficiente —respondió Bella girando el anillo de casada en su dedo—. Los pendientes son preciosos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es mi otro regalo?

—Tu hijo —confesó Bella en un susurro, tras unos instantes de vacilación.

Bella esperó a ver su reacción. Edward se quedó inmóvil, paralizado. ¿Acaso la noticia no lo hacía feliz? Él apartó la mano de sus hombros y se giró para mirarla a la cara, preguntando:

—¿Estás segura? —Bella asintió—. ¿Para cuándo?

—Creo que para primeros de agosto. Tengo que ir a ver a Doc la semana que viene.

—¿Lo sabe él?

—No, no se lo he dicho, pero hoy me ha preguntado cómo estaba y creo que sospecha algo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward, preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Bella, conmovida—. Por las mañanas me siento un poco mal, pero eso es todo.

—Deberías dejar de trabajar de inmediato —comentó él en tono de advertencia.

—No.

—Bella, sé razonable. No quiero que te arriesgues de ninguna forma. Este hijo...

El corazón de Bella se vino abajo. Ella esperaba gritos de entusiasmo, demostraciones de amor. Pero, en lugar de ello, se topaba con la cruda realidad: Edward solo pensaba en el bebé. Incapaz de soportar la desilusión, se puso en pie y dijo:

—Me voy a la cama. Gracias por los pendientes.

—Bella... —la llamó él.

Pero ella no hizo caso. Las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas le impedían mirarlo a la cara o permanecer cerca de él. Tenía que esconderse en su habitación para curarse las heridas. A solas. No, a solas no. Tenía a su hijo.

Edward se sentó en el sofá. Bella se había enfadado, pero él no comprendía por qué. Llevaba semanas sospechando ese embarazo, pero hubiera preferido seguir ignorándolo. De pronto no tenía elección. No podía fingir que seguía habiendo una razón para plantar su semilla en ella, para estrecharla en sus brazos, para gozar de las sensaciones que ella despertaba en él cada vez que la tocaba. Pero a cambio tenía un hijo, su hijo. Su razón para seguir adelante. Edward se había pasado la vida soñando con un niño con quien construir el futuro, pero de pronto esa imagen no le parecía tan brillante.

Por Bella. Edward no sabía qué hacer con ella. Aquella noche subiría las escaleras como siempre pero, ¿se mostraría Bella receptiva a sus caricias?, ¿acudiría a su dormitorio de buen grado, se derretiría en sus brazos?

Edward caminó de un lado a otro del salón debatiéndose, pensando en qué hacer, hasta que se le hizo demasiado tarde sin darse cuenta. Finalmente subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin llamar. Bella estaba dormida de espaldas a la puerta. Cerró de nuevo sintiendo una amargura inesperada y volvió a su dormitorio solo. Bella había perdido su interés por él. Ya le había dado lo que quería: un hijo. Se metió en la cama, y se dispuso a soñar también con él. Pero, en lugar de eso, no hizo más que lamentar haber perdido a Bella.

**Otro capítulo más, Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las alertas.**

**Gracias: Ananime, Brenda Valdez, Tannita, Karili, Alimago, JoselinaMadera, eddieIlove, Cristina, Berhenizita. **

**A las chicas que me pasaron su correo les mandare el archivo hoy en la noche. Subí el prologo y en minutos subo el primer capítulo de la nueva adaptación llamada COMO CONQUISTAR UN CORAZON, espero se den una vuelta por ese Fic y me den su opinión.**

**Besos**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 11**

Al día siguiente, Bella se despertó a la hora de siempre, pero eso fue lo único que no cambió. La noche anterior no había ido al dormitorio de Edward. Él ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarla porque ya tenía lo que quería. ¡Cómo había esperado que él siguiera deseándola! Pero debería haberse dado cuenta. Después de todo, era una inexperta en el terreno sexual. Él jamás se había quejado, pero Bella siempre había temido que Edward no disfrutara tanto como ella.

Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas, igual que la noche anterior. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba que su matrimonio fuera real, porque no sabía que se había enamorado de aquel malhumorado cabezota, el padre de su hijo.

Bella se vistió y bajó las escaleras. No podía permanecer en el dormitorio todo el día, tendría que seguir enfrentándose a Edward a cada momento. Fingir no amarlo, fingir no desearlo. Más valía que aprendiera deprisa a ocultar sus sentimientos.

La biblioteca estaría cerrada ese día y al siguiente, así que Bella no sabía qué hacer, pero ya encontraría algo. Harry estaba en la cocina. Le dio los buenos días y una taza de café.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Se marchó al establo hace media hora, y no parecía de buen humor. Espero que no esté pillando un resfriado —comentó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco, a pesar de sus intentos por dominarlo. Quizá echara de menos haber hecho el amor el día anterior, quizá él tratara de llevarla nuevamente a su cama, quizá... quizá fuera mejor dejar de pensar en dormitorios.

Al abrir la puerta Edward, no obstante, Bella no pudo evitar escrutar atentamente su rostro, buscando alguna señal. Edward apenas le prestó atención; se dirigió directo a la cafetera.

—Hace frío ahí fuera.

—Sí —convino Harry escrutando también el rostro de Edward—. ¿Te ocurre algo, jefe?

—¿Y qué va a ocurrirme? —preguntó Edward.

—Que te has resfriado. He oído decir que hay un virus terrible.

—No, estoy bien. Esta noche he dormido de perlas —al oír aquellas palabras, Bella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Respiró hondo y trató de terminar el desayuno. Pero la amargura y el café no eran buenos aliados para una mujer embarazada—. ¿Y tú, Bella?, ¿qué tal has dormido? —preguntó de pronto Edward mirándola expectante.

Bella se sintió muy desgraciada. ¿Se burlaba de ella?, ¿creía que iba a rogarle que la tocara?, ¿creía que podía rechazarla, y aun así ella seguir deseándolo? Bella sonrió, ejercitando un control sobre sí misma que los sorprendió a ambos, y contestó:

—Como un bebé.

La tensión pareció crecer bruscamente. Harry alzó la vista, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro, y comentó:

—Eh... tengo que ir a poner la lavadora. Volveré dentro de un minuto.

Si Bella esperaba algo de ternura nada más quedarse solos, tuvo que conformarse con una pregunta malhumorada por parte de Edward:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estupendamente.

—¿No has vomitado?

Tras luchar a primera hora de la mañana contra el deseo de hacerlo, Bella se sorprendió ante su propia respuesta a esa pregunta. Se levantó repentinamente y corrió al fregadero, llegando justo a tiempo. Al notar unas manos sobre sí, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Había estado anhelando ese contacto. Se enderezó, se lavó la cara y trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Sobre todo porque Edward dejó caer las manos y se alejó de ella.

—¿Has hablado con Doc sobre esas náuseas?

—Lo haré cuando vaya a la consulta la semana que viene —respiró hondo Bella—, pero tengo entendido que es perfectamente normal.

—Deberías llamarlo ahora mismo, el niño es...

—Lo sé, Edward. El niño es lo más importante —lo interrumpió Bella dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

Quería a aquel bebé con todo su corazón, pero resultaba muy doloroso ver que para Edward ella solo era un medio para conseguir ese hijo. Edward vaciló unos instantes, pero no comentó nada más en relación a eso. En lugar de ello, preguntó:

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—¡No! —exclamó de nuevo Bella sintiendo una náusea ante la idea. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta—. Me voy a la cama otra vez.

Deprimido, Edward observó la puerta oscilar tras marcharse Bella. No la había ayudado en absoluto. En todo caso, la había hecho sentirse aún peor. ¿Qué hacer? Entonces se puso a reflexionar. Después de dar vueltas y más vueltas durante toda la noche, Edward se había preguntado si ella echaría de menos hacer el amor. De haberle dado ella la más mínima señal, la habría tomado en brazos y habría corrido al dormitorio sin esperar un segundo. Pero, en lugar de eso, ella se había puesto a vomitar. ¿Significaba eso que no debía volver a tocarla nunca más?

¿Podría vivir con ella en la misma casa, sin tocarla? Edward gimió en voz alta. Había vivido tres años sin tocar a una mujer. Mientras guardaba luto por Tanya, ni siquiera podía imaginar tocar a otra mujer. Pero entonces llegó Bella, tan distinta de Tanya. No obstante, ella lo había excitado más aún que Tanya, había alcanzado con ella cumbres más altas. Edward anhelaba el contacto de su cálido cuerpo, de sus brazos alrededor del cuello, de sus bocas encontrándose.

Quizá después de los primeros meses de embarazo, se dijo. Edward había oído que se podía practicar el sexo casi hasta el día del nacimiento. Hablaría con Doc. No arriesgaría la vida de su hijo, pero deseaba tener a Bella en su cama. Se dirigió al teléfono, marcó el número de Doc y fue directo al grano:

—Doc, ¿es normal que Bella vomite?

—¿Está vomitando?

—Sí, ha vomitado esta mañana.

—Es perfectamente normal, hijo. Puedes estar seguro de que...

—Pero Tanya no vomitaba.

—Bella no es Tanya, Edward —contestó Doc amablemente.

—¡Eso ya lo sé!

—Le haré un examen completo la semana que viene —prometió Doc—, pero lo más importante es que seas un apoyo para ella, que le des lo que desee. Es importante que la futura madre sea feliz.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, apoyando la frente contra la pared. No hacía falta que le hiciera más preguntas. Doc había respondido a todas sus dudas sin saberlo.

—Gracias, Doc.

—De nada. Y enhorabuena, hijo. ¡Lo conseguiste!

No era el júbilo, sin embargo, lo que embargaba a Edward. Cuando Tanya se quedó embarazada, perdió el poco interés sexual que sentía por él. Y teniendo en cuenta que Bella le había dado ya muestras de su deseo de estar sola, Edward tendría que acceder.

Edward insistió en acompañar a Bella a la consulta en la primera cita. Ella apreció aquella muestra de interés, pero no se dejó engañar. Habría preferido que los sentimientos de Edward por su hijo la abarcaran también a ella. Edward no había vuelto a tocarla, así que Bella se vio obligada a creer que la causa por la que él estaba siempre de mal humor era el bebé. Deseaba tranquilizarlo, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo. Si lo hacía, quizá se derrumbara y le rogara que la abrazara.

—Quizá Doc pueda darte algo para las náuseas —sugirió Edward.

—Desde que sigo el consejo de Rose de tener siempre galletas en la mesilla, me encuentro mucho mejor.

—Sí.

—Seguro que me manda tomar vitaminas para que el bebé nazca fuerte y sano.

—Doc me dijo que te diera todo lo que quisieras, que tenías que ser feliz, así que si hay algo que pueda hacer, dímelo —comentó Edward con la vista fija en la carretera.

Bella cerró los ojos, temerosa de que él viera en ellos sus deseos. Lo que ella quería era su amor, que la amara más que a la vida misma. Tanto como ella a él. Pero era imposible.

Tras el examen de Doc, con Edward esperando en la sala contigua, los tres se sentaron a hablar.

—Estás muy bien, Bella, y el bebé también. Voy a prescribirte vitaminas, y quiero que descanses mucho. Los tres primeros meses son agotadores.

—¿No debería dejar el trabajo? —preguntó Edward.

—Eso depende de ella, Edward —respondió Doc mientras Bella observaba molesta a su marido—. Quizá, si se cansa demasiado, pero lo mejor es que trabaje menos horas. ¿No podrías encontrar a alguien que te sustituyera hacia las dos o las tres, Bella? Podrías echarte una siesta antes de cenar.

Bella se sintió tentada de ponerse en pie y protestar, pero prefirió no mostrarse tan obstinada y contestó con calma:

—Ya veré... si lo creo necesario... En este momento no estoy muy cansada.

—¡Pero Bella! —protestó Edward.

Bella miró a Doc. Tenía en él a un aliado. ¿Qué habría hecho durante tantas horas sola, en el rancho? Edward y Bella se pusieron en pie para marcharse, y entonces Doc añadió otra cosa más:

—Ah, y por supuesto, no hay razón para no mantener relaciones sexuales, no causará ningún daño al niño.

Bella se ruborizó y se apresuró a salir de la consulta. ¿Acaso creía Doc que su matrimonio era real? Debería saber mejor que nadie que no era así, porque había sido él quien lo había orquestado.

Edward agradeció a Doc sus consejos y siguió a su mujer fuera de la consulta. Doc no sabía que su comentario había desagradado a la futura madre, pero él sí. Bella estaba impaciente por escapar de él. Al fin y al cabo, era virgen el día de su boda y no estaba acostumbrada a las necesidades de un hombre. Y como estaba embarazada, sus deseos tenían preferencia. Sencillamente tendría que esperar a que naciera el niño. Mientras esperaba el ansiado momento, sin embargo, Edward pasó por alto precisamente tan significativo hecho: el nacimiento del niño. Lo único que le interesaba era saber cuánto tendría que esperar para convencer a Bella de que volviera a su cama.

El primer sábado de marzo, Bella durmió hasta más tarde de lo habitual. Después de todo, no tenía que ir a trabajar. Y Edward estaría fuera trabajando todo el día, en el rancho. Bella había aceptado el consejo de Doc y había recortado su horario laboral. Cada tarde, volvía al rancho y se metía en la cama para echarse una siesta. Y aunque se despertara antes de la hora, se quedaba en su dormitorio hasta que Harry la avisara de que la cena estaba lista.

Era lo mejor, porque tenía la sensación de que Edward volvía del trabajo cada día más pronto. Escuchaba sus pisadas en las escaleras, deteniéndose ante su puerta, como si considerara la posibilidad de llamar. Bella contenía el aliento, deseando que lo hiciera y sabiendo que jamás lo haría. Él siempre continuaba hasta su dormitorio. Se veían en la mesa, durante la cena, donde él preguntaba sin falta por su salud y la del niño. Después cenaban en silencio. En un amargo silencio.

Desde el día de Navidad, cuando ella le comunicó la noticia, un muro parecía haberse levantado entre ellos. No se hablaban, no se tocaban, no hacían el amor. Y Bella no dormía bien. Quizá fuera a causa de las siestas, pero Bella lo dudaba. Yacía despierta cada noche esperando y rogando que Edward fuera a buscarla.

Aquel primer sábado de marzo Bella suspiró, se vistió y bajó las escaleras. Harry había dejado el café hecho, pero se había marchado a tender la ropa. Bella se sirvió, pero antes de llegar a la mesa sintió algo extraño. Gimió y se llevó la mano al vientre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Edward, preocupado, desde el dintel de la puerta.

Por primera vez, desde el día de Navidad, Bella sonrió. La felicidad había desvanecido el mal humor. No podía esperar a compartir aquel instante con él.

—El bebé se ha movido. Ven, corre.

Edwardse acercó y Bella lo tomó de la mano para ponérsela sobre el vientre. Una expresión de extrañeza, de júbilo, invadió el rostro de Edward. Bella lo miró embargada de amor y excitación. Sin decir una palabra, él la tomó en brazos y subió con ella a cuestas las escaleras. La llevó directamente a su cama, cubriendo sus labios de besos mientras ambos se tumbaban. La intensidad del deseo de Edward resultó embriagadora. La había echado de menos, comprendió Bella.

Cuando, tras volver a disfrutar de estar juntos, él recuperó el aliento, Edward se preguntó por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para hacer aquello. Veía perfectamente lo feliz que era Bella, no había murmurado una sola protesta. Debía haberle hecho el amor todas las noches. Lo que compartían era un don, un regalo que no todas las parejas disfrutaban: hacer el amor. No, era sexo... De pronto Edward se quedó sin aliento. Sí, aquello era amor.

Había hecho lo imposible, la única cosa que se había jurado que no haría. Se había enamorado de Bella. Pero su corazón seguía negándose a reconocerlo. Sin pensar, Edward se apartó y miró a Bella a la cara más horrorizado que nunca.

Bella no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Tras dos meses de soledad, Edward había hecho renacer en ella la esperanza, la había llenado de amor y la había hecho feliz. Sonriente, abrió los ojos justo cuando él se apartaba. Pero entonces vio la expresión del rostro de él.

¿Qué ocurría? Súbitamente, todas sus dudas y su inseguridad volvieron a cobrar fuerza. Por su forma de mirarla, era evidente que Edward volvía a rechazarla. No solo le resultaba indiferente, no solo se apartaba, sino que rechazaba incluso sus propias emociones. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Se arrepentía de haberla amado.

Debía haberse delatado, pensó Edward deslizándose fuera de la cama, agarrando su ropa. Edward jamás la había amado. Y, por supuesto, tampoco la amaba en ese momento, cuando todo su cuerpo había cambiado. Bella deseaba ocultarlo de su vista. Y deseaba ocultar sus sentimientos, no exponerse a su rechazo. Corrió a su habitación, y cerró la puerta. Él llamó casi inmediatamente.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! Lo siento, no puedo...

No, Edward no podía. No podía amarla. Solo podía amar a su hijo. Bella se metió en la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Todos sus sueños, sus ridículos sueños de amor, estaban rotos. Edward la llamó una vez más. Pero Bella no respondió. Poco después escuchó sus pisadas, alejándose.

No podía culparlo. Él jamás le había hecho una promesa. Él problema era ella, no Edward. Por fin, Bella dejó de llorar. Pero el dolor no cesó, al contrario. Incapaz de controlarse, se levantó de la cama y sacó una maleta del armario.

Lo aceptaría. Era ella quien había cambiado, quien tenía nuevas necesidades. ¿Cómo adivinar que Edward Cullen sería capaz de vencer su frigidez? Necesitaba estar sola para reconstruir sus defensas, para ocultar sus sentimientos. Necesitaba distancia.

Telefoneó a Rosalie, le explicó que estaría ausente y le pidió que se ocupara de la biblioteca. Después escribió una nota para Edward, contándole que se marchaba a visitar a una amiga. No le dejó la dirección ni el teléfono. Necesitaba estar sola. Hizo la cama y puso la nota sobre la almohada. Bajó las escaleras y subió a su coche. No vio a Harry, así que no necesitó darle explicaciones. Nadie la despidió, ni vio sus lágrimas. Era lo mejor.

**Otro capítulo más, Espero les haya gustado. Mil gracias por las alertas y favoritos y a las chicas que dejan sus comentarios.**

**Gracias: Jess, Alimago, liduvina, Karili, Nany87, JoselinaMadera, Cristina, Nitzuki, Ananime, Madeki.**

**A las chicas que me querían el libro y me mandaron sus correos si aun no lo han recibido mándenlo de nuevo pero con espacios porque FF no me deja ver sus correos ej: cata (espacio) (espacio) Hotmail (espacio) . (espacio) com, de lo contrario no podre mandárselos. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 12**

Edward permaneció de pie, al lado de la tumba de su primera esposa, con expresión aún de sobresalto. Jamás había pretendido amar a otra mujer. Solo al hijo de otra mujer. Pero Tanya tenía que comprenderlo. Ella sabía cuánto había deseado tener un hijo. Tanya debía comprender que las cosas habían cambiado. A ella la había amado con un corazón joven, ingenuo, tierno, esperanzado. Pero las cosas no habían salido bien, y él era un hombre diferente. El dolor y la pena lo habían transformado, lo habían hecho madurar. Y su amor era más maduro, más intenso. De haber vivido, su amor habría sido para ella.

Amaba a Bella. Al principio había creído que solo la echaba de menos en la cama, pero al llevar a Bella de vuelta a su dormitorio, se había dado cuenta, atónito, de que aquello no era sexo, sino amor. Los abrazos, las caricias... estaba sediento de ella, de su intimidad. La amaba, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde el principio quizá, cuando ella invadió su triste mundo?, ¿desde el momento en que accedió a tener a su hijo, o desde la primera noche, cuando a pesar de su falta de experiencia ella le demostró cuánto lo necesitaba? ¡Porque ella lo necesitaba! Edward lo sabía, lo intuía a cada segundo con más intensidad, llenándolo de júbilo. Ella lo amaba tanto como él. Bella, con su generoso corazón y su espíritu decidido, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Edward se despidió de Tanya por última vez y se dirigió a casa. El día no había terminado, aún quedaba trabajo que hacer, pero necesitaba ver a Bella, confesarle cuánto la amaba. Edward condujo sin prisas, pensando en el estado en que había dejado a Bella. Quizá ella se negara a que la tocara, pero lucharía por su matrimonio, por su amor, por su corazón. Y la obligaría a escucharlo. Tras detener la camioneta, Edward corrió a casa.

—¿Dónde está el fuego, jefe? —preguntó Harry al verlo entrar a toda prisa en la cocina.

—Tengo que encontrar a Bella —sonrió Edward, lleno de felicidad.

—Pues se ha ido —comentó Harry—, su coche no está.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward a medio tramo de las escaleras, volviendo a bajarlas.

—He dicho que...

Edward no hizo caso. Corrió a la ventana por la que se divisaba el lugar en el que aparcaba siempre Bella, y preguntó:

—¿Adonde ha ido?

—No lo sé. Volví a casa hace una media hora para preparar la comida, y...

Edward volvió a ignorarlo y corrió escaleras arriba. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Bella y se quedó inmóvil. Todo estaba en orden. Entonces vio la nota.

—¡No, por favor, no! —rogó en voz alta.

Dios no podía ser tan cruel como para darle una segunda oportunidad y después arrebatársela. Pero lo cierto era que Dios no podía saber hasta qué punto era un estúpido. La nota era escueta. Bella se había marchado a visitar a una amiga, sin dejar teléfono ni dirección. Ni siquiera decía cuándo pensaba volver, si es que volvía. Edward llamó por teléfono a Rosalie.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

—¿Es que no lo sabes? Se ha marchado a visitar a una amiga.

—¿Qué amiga?, ¿adónde?

—No lo sé. Colgó antes de que pudiera preguntar. ¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Rosalie, alarmada.

—Me ha abandonado —susurró Edward pronunciando sin querer, en voz alta, sus más terribles miedos, y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

¿Qué había hecho?, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido al dejarla marchar sin explicarle primero sus sentimientos?

Bella condujo de vuelta a Caliente el jueves por la mañana. Había pensado estar fuera toda una semana, pero no había podido. Echaba de menos el pueblo, el rancho, a Harry y a los vaqueros. Y a Edward. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos a Edward! Sin embargo, decidió castigarse a sí misma aparcando frente a la biblioteca. Había sido una irresponsable abandonando sus tareas repentinamente. Tenía que comprobar cómo iba la biblioteca. Además, Edward no la esperaba. Seguramente ni siquiera le importara cuándo volviera, siempre y cuando cuidara del bebé. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratarlo como al padre de su hijo, y nada más. Rosalie estaba tras el mostrador.

—¡Bella! ¡Has vuelto! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro —contestó Bella dándole golpecitos en la espalda y preguntándose por qué estaba tan preocupada—. Te dije que estaría fuera una semana, pero ya he vuelto.

—¿Lo sabe Edward?

—No, aún no. No me espera.

—Puedes estar segura —contestó Rosalie.

Otros asiduos de la biblioteca la saludaron con igual júbilo y expectación.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo? —preguntó al fin Bella.

—Creen que habías abandonado a Edward —contestó Rosalie escuetamente.

—¿Y por qué iban a pensar una cosa así?, dejé una nota.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Edward. La ciudad entera ha estado pendiente de vosotros dos. Sobre todo desde que se extendió el rumor de que estabas embarazada —confesó Rosalie.

—¿Y cómo fue eso?

—Bueno, Edward y yo estábamos hablando, y alguien nos oyó. No pretendía que se enterara nadie. Lo siento, Bella.

—No importa, pronto será evidente. Me estoy poniendo más gorda que una vaca —afirmó Bella. Y eso alejaría a Edward aún más de ella. Bella se había pasado el tiempo preparándose para soportar el desinterés que él le demostraría. Quizá incluso desagrado—. Bueno, será mejor que vaya al rancho. Tengo que deshacer la maleta y echarme una siesta. Conducir me agota. Volveré mañana.

Bella se dirigió al coche. Poco después, en el rancho, vio a Harry esperándola en la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el cocinero sacando su maleta.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te ha llamado Rosalie?

—Sí, ya he mandado ir en busca de Edward. Llegará de un momento a otro.

—No hacía falta —respondió Bella con un nudo en el estómago—, no creo que me esperara.

—Puedes apostar a que no, hoy ha sido el primer día en que ha dejado de buscarte. De todos modos no creo que hubiera tardado en volver a casa —Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Edward había estado buscándola?, ¿es que no había leído la nota? Bella se encogió de hombros y siguió a Harry—. ¿Tienes hambre? Tendré la comida lista en unos minutos.

—Gracias, estupendo. Descansaré hasta que me llames.

—¿Quieres que llame a Doc? Podría venir inmediatamente.

—Estoy bien, Harry. Cansada, eso es todo. Descansaré y bajaré a comer.

Harry cerró la puerta y Bella miró a su alrededor. Había echado de menos esa habitación, pero más aún la que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Sin embargo, jamás volvería a compartir la habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Bella suspiró, se dejó caer en la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Por fin estaba en casa.

Edward estaba bastante lejos del establo, cuando por fin uno de los hombres lo encontró. Estaba arreglando una alambrada, confiando en escapar de sus propios pensamientos. Y sin éxito. Al ver al hombre galopando a lo lejos, se preocupó. Algo iba mal. Sin dudarlo, montó sobre el caballo y cabalgó en dirección al otro jinete, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad.

—¡Jefe, ella ha vuelto! —gritó el jinete deteniendo el caballo.

Edward sintió el corazón brincar. El caballo se balanceó, ansioso por echar a correr, pero él lo detuvo.

—¿Y está bien?

—Harry dice que sí.

Edward no hizo más preguntas. Galopó en dirección a casa... a su mujer. Había dormido poco esa semana. Por las noches, había estado caminando de un lado a otro, preocupado. Por fin aquel día había vuelto al trabajo, esperando distraerse... y justo entonces ella había vuelto. Edward tardó media hora en llegar. Era evidente que la noticia se había extendido, porque muchos de sus hombres lo saludaron con una enorme sonrisa al pasar.

Bella estaba en la cocina, con Harry, sentada a la mesa con la mayor naturalidad. Al verlo entrar y quedarse de pie lo miró con aprensión, con miedo a su reacción. Era lógico. Ella lo había asustado. Sin decir una palabra, Edward tiró de ella y la estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —advirtió tenso.

—Pero jefe, deberías hablar con más amabilidad... —comenzó a aconsejar Harry.

—Vamos arriba —anunció Edward interrumpiéndolo.

—Pero si tengo la comida lista... —se quejó Harry.

Bella no dijo nada. Edward la miró a la cara. Tenía intención de hablar, solo de hablar, pero no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza y besarla. Hablaría en unos minutos. En cuanto la hubiera saboreado, en cuanto pudiera estar seguro de que ella era real, y no un producto de su imaginación.

Al sentir los brazos de Bella enrollarse alrededor de su cuello, Edward se animó. Entonces los aplausos y los gritos interrumpieron uno de los momentos más preciosos de su vida. Bella miró por encima de su hombro y vio al grupo de vaqueros en el porche, observándolos.

—¡Vale, ya basta! —exclamó Harry corriendo a ahuyentar a la audiencia con un trapo de cocina.

—Y tú también, Harry. Vete con ellos —ordenó Edward.

—Pero jefe, la comida...

—Apaga la cocina y márchate —ordenó Edward.

Harry obedeció. Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró, Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué has hecho?, ¿contarle a todos que hemos discutido? Esta mañana en el pueblo todo el mundo actuaba como si hubiera huido. Yo...

—¿Y no es eso lo que has hecho?

Bella se puso tensa, y él comprendió que acababa de meter la pata. Pero antes de que él pudiera disculparse, ella añadió con voz solemne, con calma, y casi con tristeza:

—Necesitaba alejarme, no pretendía que te preocuparas.

—Cariño, me has asustado más de lo que lo he estado nunca.

—El niño está bien. Cuidé de él.

—¿Y tú?, ¿cuidaste bien de ti también?

—Claro —contestó ella aún con tristeza.

—Escucha, Bella, cuando tú y yo... la última vez... me di cuenta... ¡yo amaba a Tanya! —exclamó al fin Edward, incapaz de explicarle que en ese preciso instante había despertado.

—Claro, lo comprendo perfectamente —respondió ella apartándose y dándole la espalda.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él dando la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. Las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas eran prueba suficiente de que no comprendía. O de que ni siquiera quería comprender—. Bella, quiero que tú y yo tengamos un matrimonio real. Quiero...

—No puedo —dijo ella apenas sin aliento, interrumpiéndolo y volviéndole de nuevo la espalda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward obligándola a girarse—. ¿Por qué no? Estábamos bien juntos. No comprendo porqué...

—No he sido sincera contigo.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron helado. ¿De qué hablaba Bella?, ¿había encontrado a otro hombre?, ¿iba a abandonarlo? Edward estaba muerto de pánico.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He... omitido decirte algo. Luego, si aún quieres que formemos un matrimonio de verdad, entonces...

—¡Claro que quiero! —insistió Edward con más fervor del que había demostrado en la iglesia.

—No he sido fiel a nuestro trato.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Maldita sea, Bella, me estás matando! Dime qué ocurre.

—Yo te... te quiero —confesó ella bajando la cabeza mientras él se aproximaba.

Aquellas palabras susurradas lo dejaron atónito. Lo llenaron de felicidad. Lo preocuparon. Pero por fin comprendió. Edward la tomó de la barbilla, alzó su rostro y preguntó:

—¿Me estás diciendo que te has marchado porque me amas? —Bella asintió. Edward cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la de ella—. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Luego inclinó el rostro y la besó. La besó tratando de decirle que la quería, que la había echado de menos, que jamás la dejaría abandonarlo. Pero, por si aún no estaba claro, se lo dijo con palabras. No iba a volver a dejarla sola sin asegurarse primero de que ella comprendía cuánto la amaba.

—Cariño, reaccioné de ese modo la última vez porque comprendí que te amaba. Completamente, por entero, más que a la vida misma —las lágrimas de Bellase hicieron entonces más abundantes. Ella se las enjugó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Te prometo que es cierto.

—Pues... pues no parecía que me quisieras.

—Estaba atónito. No hacía más que repetirme que te subía por esas escaleras porque eras fantástica en la cama —explicó Edward estrechándola con fuerza—, pero la verdad es que te amo, y no quiero que vuelvas a marcharte nunca más.

—Ni yo —aseguró ella acariciándole la mejilla—, pero tenía miedo de que vieras cuánto te amaba, porque entonces habrías querido que me apartara.

—Jamás. Yo, mientras tanto, te quería todas las noches en mi cama, la noche entera —añadió él—. Detestaba que te marcharas.

—Pero…

—Ya sé que ha sido culpa mía —admitió Edward sin dejarla hablar—. He sido un idiota. Tenía miedo de que me hicieras daño, por eso no quería que te acercaras.

—Te prometo que intentaré no hacerte daño.

—Lo sé, Bella —afirmó Edward besándola—. Y yo te prometo tenerte siempre cerca —Edward la tomó en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras que los llevaban directamente al paraíso—. ¿Te importa esperar un poco para comer?

—Siento más ansias de ti que de la cocina de Harry —respondió ella ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

Edward se sintió embargado de felicidad y satisfacción. Bella había vuelto. Había vuelto para quedarse, y jamás se separarían. Dios lo había bendecido con una segunda oportunidad, y jamás dejaría de estarle agradecido.

**Otro capítulo más y me pone triste decirles que es el ultimo de esta historia, pero no se preocupen que hay epilogo que lo subiré hoy en la noche. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y alertas. No se preocupen a las que aun no les llega el correo con el libro, se los paso hoy, la universidad me tiene A full :D **

**Gracias a las chicas que dejan sus comentarios, cada comentario me llena de alefria al saber que les gusta la historia. **

**Gracias: Karili, Cristina, Liduvina, Elenamar-16, Nany87, Ross, LUY, Cris, Brenda Valdez, Catita Cullen, Ananime, Alimago, The rainbowgirl, Mildred.**

**Espero les guste y nos vemos en unas horas más con el epilogo. **


	14. Epilogo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen****.**

**Epilogo **

—¡Maldita sea, Doc, ven aquí! —estalló por fin Edward, entrando en la sala de emergencias. —Calma, hijo. Iré en cuanto cosa a Jaimie —contestó Doc inclinado sobre un niño pequeño, agarrado a la mano de su madre.

—¡Pero Bella está sufriendo mucho! —protestó Edward.

Se había prometido a sí mismo mantener la calma, pero nada más ver a Bella al borde del parto, había perdido el control. Lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía demasiado miedo de que algo fuera mal.

—La enfermera Cone me llamará cuando sea necesario. Bella tiene que pasar por los estadios naturales antes del parto —aseguró Doc con calma—. Ya está, Jaimie, te sugiero que de ahora en adelante evites ese juguete. Bien, jovencito...

—Doctor, será mejor que venga —anunció la enfermera desde la puerta, detrás de Edward.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward arrastrando a Doc a la cabecera de la cama de su mujer.

—Por supuesto que está bien, pero no creo que falte ya mucho —contestó la enfermera por ella, incapaz de hablar debido a los dolores de las contracciones.

—Vas más rápido de lo que creía, jovencita —señaló Doc examinando a Bella—. O quizá sea que este bebé es tan impaciente como su padre.

—Aguanta, cariño, Doc se va a ocupar de todo —añadió Edward.

—No lo creas ni por un segundo —lo contradijo Doc—. Yo solo estoy aquí observando. El bebé y tú sois quienes vais a hacer el trabajo. Llegó la hora. Quiero que empujes, Bella.

Bella obedeció, apretando la mano de Edward. Minutos más tarde, Doc extrajo a la siguiente generación de los Cullen con sus propias manos.

—Es un niño, y está perfectamente, Bella —aseguró Doc.

Edward miró a su hijo, pero enseguida volvió la vista nuevamente hacia su esposa, preguntando:

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?, ¿te duele?

—Tráeme al niño —respondió ella. Cuando Edward lo dejó en sus brazos, Bella sonrió a su marido—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que todo saldría bien.

—Sí, es cierto —confirmó Edward temblando—. Tenías razón, como siempre. Te quiero —añadió besándola en los labios.

—Entonces, ¿me dejas que la próxima vez sea niña? —bromeó ella.

Edward y Bella habían discutido largo y tendido sobre la posibilidad de tener más hijos. Bella quería tenerlos, pero Edward no estaba seguro de querer arriesgarse a perderla. Ella lo había obligado a prometerle que cambiaría de opinión si aquel parto iba bien.

—Bueno, ya veremos. Doc puede...

—Edward, lo prometiste —le recordó Bella acunando al recién nacido—. Además, tú y yo juntos tenemos niños preciosos. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no?

Edward contempló a su amada esposa y a su hijo y, simplemente, sacudió la cabeza. Tener a Bella había sido como una bendición, y no quería arriesgarse a perderla nunca. Pero también sabía que no podía negarle nada, y sospechaba que le pasaría lo mismo con sus hijos. El bebé capturó su dedo, y trató de llevarse aquel objeto a la boca. Edward tomó a Bella en sus brazos.

—Bueno, supongo que podríamos considerar la posibilidad de tener una niña, dentro de un año o dos. Si sigues queriéndola...

—Sí, dentro de un año o dos —sonrió Bella con los ojos llenos de amor.

—Pero solo si me prometes que será igualita a ti —añadió él.

—Bueno, entonces prométeme tú que me querrás cuando me ponga gorda.

—Trato hecho —convino Edward sin dudarlo un momento.

Y, con una amorosa sonrisa, Edward le dio otro beso más, un beso repleto de admiración y devoción marital para demostrarle cómo se sentía.

**Mil gracias a todas las chicas que han seguido esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí está el epilogo.**

**Gracias a: Jess, Alimago, Luy, Karili.**

**Espero que sigan la nueva adaptación llamada COMO CONQUISTAR UN CORAZON y próximamente empezare con una nueva adaptación que se que les gustara tanto como Lo llaman amor. **


End file.
